


Miraculous Ladybug Salt AU: Enter The Redheaded Heroine

by SilviaWhite7272



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Salt AU's [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't like Mlle Bustier, Keeping the relationships secret for now - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lot's Of Salt, M/M, ML bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Minor Character Death, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship(s), Will try my best to develop the story, and Nathalie, and even though I like Gabriel hes done too much to be redeemed in my eyes, but not the adults, miraculous ladybug bashing, miraculous ladybug salt au, ml class bashing, ml salt, ml salt au, plus mainly all the kids will have redemptions because they're all kids, through time some off the class characters will have redemptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaWhite7272/pseuds/SilviaWhite7272
Summary: This is a Salt AU so if you don't care for Salt then you can avoid.So, if Lila was able to turn all of Marinette's friends away, where does that leave Marinette? Sad, lonely, wanting to desperately gain their trust again.If Lila took Sabrina away, where does that leave Chloé? Bitter, angry, ending her friendship with Adrien.Well... It seems as if Lila had won and made good work of her threat.But, what if someone just wanted to help the young Ladybug, and everyone around her?What if, they just wanted to be a number to them?Let's find out, shall we?
Relationships: Armand D'Argencourt/Philippe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Félix Culpa, Original Character(s) & Everyone, Sovereign Stinger/YukiOta
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Salt AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977067
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Threats & Frights Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do some smaller fanfics to just make sure everyone is on the same page as me so the SongFic will be revealed later on. However, I’m going to write out of order just like season 3 because I thought this would be cool and a nice way to introduce my OC.
> 
> I believe this takes place in season 3, after Lila gets back but before the oh so great finale episodes, so they’re still like around 14. I won’t mention all the episodes but I will post more about how my OC becomes friends with Kagami and Luka. (And Felix because I love Fanon Felix)
> 
> Also, I want to ask, do you want consistent salt, salt but redemption for few or all?
> 
> Word Count: 2203

* * *

“HAWKMOTH!”

Marinette stood there frozen, her new best friend, one she knew she could trust with everything, one who _knew_ her identity… Was being Akumatized right in front of her.

Rosina, the newbie of Collège Françoise Dupont, the one who was able to get Marinette and Chloé to settle their differences and let them become friends had fallen for Hawkmoths Akuma.

Why don’t we go back to see how that happened?

* * *

Ever since Marinette and Chloé’s friendship blossomed apparently overnight, things had only gotten worse for the girls.

All the classmates had believed that they were always friends but decided to trick them so Marinette would be seen as their _‘Everyday Ladybug’_ while Chloé was the bully.

Thank god they ditched her as soon as they saw her _“true inner colours”_

However, even with all the glares and comments directed towards the girls they never even bat an eye to them, they just kept on walking ahead never looking back. They even had the nerve to smirk back at them.

And now it had appeared there was one more person they wanted to convert.

Rosina Scoats.

She had been a new student to Dupont, and everyone had been excited.

She had looked so pleasant, and everyone had tried to warn her of Marinette, the bully, the one who had made Lila feel so sad and disheartened after Marinette had openly tried to oppose her for being a “liar”.

After all, she had done nothing wrong.

…Nothing wrong.

And yet, no matter what they did, she had always gone back to the outcasts of the class, and they talked as if they had been long-time friends.

It was hopeless now, she had fallen for their lies, there was no way they could save the poor girl.

Although they thought it weird it was only after she came that Marinette and Chloé became friends.

* * *

It had just started like any other day. Marinette and Chloé had arrived first and walked to the back where their seats were located, not that they minded being at the back.

Because Rosina had been staying with Marinette she made sure the busy girl got up early for school much to Tikki and her Parents comfort, although she hadn’t appeared yet as there was something the girl had to take care of before coming so the trio became dos at the back.

Then the quiet ones, Nathaniel, Juleka, Ivan, Mylène and Adrien came in. The latter held a disapproving stare at the two girls who should’ve taken the higher ground. They shouldn’t have rocked the boat, and what did they do? The exact opposite.

Honestly, they were worse than Lila at this point.

He just wanted them to apologise to Lila and they could be friends again, couldn’t they see the error in their ways?

It was even worse when he had that argument with Chloé. After that everyone told him it was great, he finally got rid and stopped being friends with Chloé, he could, at last, see just how much she had hurt all his friends and he felt like a fool; he only just realised. Chloé had hurt people while Lila hadn’t.

How ironic right?

Then all the rest came in, ending with Lila, again sprouting some nonsense about meeting several celebrities and she was like a little Sister to them all. Alya was sucking all this information and typing it on her Ladyblog, which by now should be called _‘Lilablog’_ considering all the information dedicated to her _‘bestie’_ instead.

“Of course, but because they live so far away, they can’t come and celebrate my birthday. Sometimes it’s hard being so far away from them, they’re like family, but they always give me a message and the best presents to make up for it” Her fake tears earned her so many sympathy votes the girls were surprised she wasn’t nominated for best actress.

A scoff was heard, and all heads turned towards the back, it would’ve been creepy considering how in tune they all were, but they didn’t say anything.

“Yes, is there anything wrong?” Lila innocently asked but pulled a disgusted face when no one saw her.

“Oh, nothing nothing, I just love watching Reality TV so early.” Chloé knew they all hated her, but she didn’t care, Lila had already turned Sabrina against her, so she only had Marinette and luckily newbie Rosina as friends.

“Don’t listen to them Lila, their just jealous of all the people that love you compared to them” Some snickers were heard but the girls didn’t pay them any thought. However, a noise disrupted the talk amongst the students.

A phone ringing.

Marinette’s phone was ringing.

“H-” Before she could even get a word out, she had to pull her phone back by how loud the girl’s voice had been on the other line.

“OPEN THE WINDOW NOW OPEN THE WINDOW NOW OPEN THE WINDOW NOW OPEN THE WINDOW NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!” Marinette confused but used to weirdness in her life did what she was told and opened the nearest window. It was a close call as a body slammed into her just as the window opened, leaving no room to run.

“Owww…”

“Sooooooorrry about that Mari. I got held up again. That thing I told you I had to do while here, weeeeell it came up, so I had to take care of it, and then Piper wanted to- AHH! Piper are you ok? You aren’t hurt, are you?”

The redhead turned to the bundle she had been carrying while she flew through.

A child, possibly 4 or 5, with black hair and pink eyes in a colourful mini dress, that looked incredibly cute on her all the girls awwed at the girl that they all knew as Piper.

Their meeting would be stated for another time.

Part of her hair was tied in a small high side ponytail, adding to the girl’s cuteness as well as her fringe. They just hope the girl wouldn’t become a bully like the other two. But whenever they tried to come up to her she was always too shy and would bury her head in the girl Rosina.

The little girl nodded before going over to Marinette and trying to help her up. Even if she was shy of the class somehow the bullies were able to warm their way into the girl’s heart, it seemed surreal.

What did they have that the rest didn’t?

“Don’t worry Piper I’m fine you don’t have to worry about me.” The girl nodded before hugging her after noticing everyone was still glaring at her, or rather Marinette.

Before they could even sit-down Lila just thought she should tell the class her thoughts.

“Shouldn’t Piper be around some nicer people? I would hate to think what would happen if she continues to be in that type of environment?” She said sneakily yet no one seemed to notice while they all still nodded.

Rosina although knew about the situation between her friends still always wanted to remain positive for her besties and besides, she was great at being civil.

“While I appreciate your concern, Layla-”

“-Lila-”

“Layla, my seat is assigned here, and Piper would tell me if she wanted to move. So, Piper, would you like to-?”

“No thanks,” A barely audible voice spoke before she could even finish.

“Well you heard it folks the answer is no. Hey, Piper, you want to draw something?” She nodded enthusiastically and started drawing while Lila wasn’t finished.

“But I’m worried. I’ve been to multiple care homes and helped out whenever I could, and all children love me. You can just leave her with me, I’m sure it would be good for her to spend some time with new people.” The rest seemed to agree with her and started to encourage both girls to hang out with them instead, even if the child had previously said no.

But Piper had been focusing on some particular words.

Leave her with me.

Leave her.

Leave

_Leave_

**_LEAVE_ **

_‘No’_

“No no no, p-please don’t leave me, p-please y-you promised me you would s-stay with me!”

Everyone stopped, they didn’t realise the girl would be so upset over this. Even Lila, she was mean but not heartless, especially to a kid.

The three girls at the back tried to comfort the girl with her worries, one bluenette especially worried.

But that didn’t stop the Akuma from entering. Mylène had been the first person to see it.

“Quickly move! The Akuma’s headed for the girl” Even if the teacher was there what could she do? Become Zombizou and have to go through all those _Kissy Boo_ again? No thank you.

Rosina didn’t know what to do. Sure she had faced Akumatized victims before and helped Ladybug _(Marinette)_ whenever she could, she was an amazing fighter, but that was all _after_ the Akuma.

This, right here, was _now_.

And like **hell** , she would let Piper be Akumatized.

“Chloé!” Before the girl could respond Piper was placed in the blonde’s arms anyway, the girl would’ve denied but she could see the urgency in her eyes, plus she was trying to be a better friend anyway.

At that moment Rosina was concentrating. She focused her feelings, learning that you must keep a level head in this city, she had to make sure to display positive emotions all the time.

So she threw all of that out the window.

The Akuma had nearly touched Piper but quickly changed course once more prominent emotions appeared. Surely Hawkmoth would prefer a capable fighter to a little girl?

Hehe, you’ll see.

There was a bow in her hair, just begging Hawkmoth to Akumatize it.

And so, that was how everyone stood in terror to the girl with the magical pink mask on her face.

* * *

“HAWKMOTH!”

“Rosina please control it you have to!” Marinette grabbed onto the girl, trying to calm her. Tikki looked apprehensive, there was no way Marinette would be able to turn into Ladybug now, all they could do was wait.

 _“Angerella, that anger is nothing like I’ve felt before. I am Hawkmoth, I see all you want is to protect your little girl, I can give you the power to make that come true, all I ask is for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”_ Hawkmoth’s offer and voice seemed so tempting.

“I can protect and conquer” No. No this couldn’t be possible, all that’s left would be the purple substance covering her, she was going to have to fight her friend.

A friend with a lot more fighting experience.

…

“If I cared.” Marinette breathed a sigh of a relieve, as well as Adrien. She knew she should’ve trusted her newfound friend but she was so scared. She’d make it up anyhow.

_“What!?”_

“Now Hawkmoth, I have your attention and you best listen to every word I say” The class looked on in anticipation, some had run off to try and get some help from teachers. Alya, thinking it would be great for the Ladyblog, started recording the whole ordeal.

“That girl you were about to Akumatize, if you ever try to Akumatize her again I will give you hell. Not even the heroes would be able to protect you from my wrath, understand”

“…”

“Your answer is duly noted. Now!” She but her hands on her head, seemingly struggling with the sudden Akuma. Was Hawkmoth increasing his control?

“Get out of my head! **Now!** ”

…

_Swoosh_

“It's… Gone…” They didn’t expect that to happen, certainly not.

So they cheered and raved how great and cool she was able to do that. Alya cheerfully exclaimed how excited that scoop she was able to get and posted it on her blog right away.

And they all carried on as nothing had happened.

As if it wasn’t important.

Little did they know repelling an Akuma took a lot out of you, ask Chloé she’d tell you.

“Rosina are you ok? You had us so worried” When Rosina stumbled because of her unbalance, Marinette held onto her tighter, that ordeal really frightened her.

“I-I _-pant pant-_ just need a moment, can we get some air? Please?” She nodded and the four immediately left.

“Rosy? Are, are you ok?” Rosina smiled and hugged the girl as they approached the entrance.

“Of course, don’t worry Li’l Piper, no one will ever hurt you, if Hawkmoth knows what’s good for him he will stay away from you.” She rubbed her head as the little girl smiled.

“I gotta say that was impressive, you had me worried for a sec but of course you’d be able to pull something like that off” The blonde lifted her ponytail up and down while commenting the tired girl.

“Thanks for your belief. I never would’ve forgiven myself if I hurt either of you. I love you two so much” She hugged them both surprising them more.

“We love you more Rosina. But please don’t scare us like that again. _Angerella_ ” Marinette couldn’t stop the light punch coming from the redhead before they all laughed.

All the while Hawkmoth in his lair was coming to a conclusion.

_“She is the one who will bring me both the Miraculous’”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed this was more about the OC than salt so sorry, I’ve never done salt before so hopefully, I’ll get better as time goes on. But anyway I hope you liked it and I may do another one to add more details if you want.
> 
> Have a good day/night.


	2. My ‘Lying’ Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won’t believe how I had tried to write how Marinette was going to meet Rosina but then I started writing more and more ML-Class Salt and I couldn’t stop myself. It was quite enjoyable so I thought this would be a good place to start. This is how the class first started to become salty. You better grab some popcorn; you can hold the salt cause I’ve got plenty down here.
> 
> Word Count: 2094

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont had always been a place Marinette had enjoyed going to. Besides fashion, baking and music, she loved hanging out with her friends.

She loved being friends with Alya and helping her with all her Ladyblog stuff as much as she could, talking to her about her dreams and aspirations had been a great past time.

She loved Rose with how honest she was towards her feelings.

She loved Juleka and how she was better at overcoming her shyness.

She loved Alix with her art and amazing roller-skating.

She loved Mylène with how passionate she was about what she believed in.

She loved hanging out with all her female friends, they had tried to help her with so many ridiculous schemes to confess her love to Adrien it was too many to count, but they stood by her side always.

She… Could tolerate Sabrina, and Chloé to an extent, she knew they held a close friendship and didn’t want to disturb it. And Chloé… Was Chloé. They tried not to get in each others way too often.

She loved Nino and his passion for music, his DJ skills were great, she was sure he could become famous in no time.

She loved being able to offer encouragement and support to Nathaniel and Marc, each of their comics looked so cool she couldn’t wait to read it.

She loved being friends with Kim, they had been ever since Kindergarten. His crazy bets were bound to excite her after school each day.

She loved Max and always playing games like Ultimate Mecha Strike III, and totally beating him by the way.

She loved Ivan for how sweet he could be when he tried to show his feelings for Mylène.

And she loved… Loved Adrien.

He was kind. _~~Pushover~~_

Generous. _~~Pitied~~_

Caring. _~~Traitor~~_

Forgiving. _~~Afraid of repercussions~~_

.

.

.

But _she_ ruined it.

 _She_ had claimed so many tales that the others lapped up at any mention of fame.

 _She_ had strung every last one of her classmates along like sheep and cattle.

 _She_ had changed so much in the school, she was excluded to the back in her class, away from everyone else. And when Marinette had tried to expose her?

 _She_ had turned it all around.

 _She_ had threatened her, enough for an Akuma to be sent her way in the bath stall.

 _She_ had bid her time, waiting until people truly believed her, until _she_ enacted on her plan to _‘Dethrone the Princess of the school’_

 _She_ had first started with little remarks about the bluenette, ones that didn’t seem overly malicious as _she_ couldn’t start out too big right?

 _She_ had to make sure they grew in size as an appropriate time passed on. And soon… It had worked.

 _She_ had… Turned **everyone** against her.

* * *

She remembered when _she_ had come into class that exact morning, because she was late everyone had already taken their seats.

The moment she had entered the classroom all heads turned to her.

“Sorry, Mlle Bustier I had to err- um-” To her surprise, she held a hard glare at the girl. Actually, everyone did.

“That’s enough excuses Marinette, I should send you to the Principal after everything that’s happened” Mlle Bustier announced, shocking the girl.

“What but I-?” She wasn’t able to finish.

“I thought we were friends Marinette, but now you say I could never be an Olympian?”

“Or you thought my voice was painful for anyone within ear reach to listen to!”

“Or I should always be covered in any pictures ever taken because I’m such an eyesore!”

“Or I’ll never be anything in the music industry. How dare you lie to me all these years dude!?” The stray of accusations pointed to the girl were almost enough to make her cry… Almost.

“How could you!? I thought you _‘supported me’_ , but now I see that you’ve always been a deceitful manipulative liar!” Her ~~former~~ Best Friend held so much anger in her eyes as angry tears stained her cheeks.

“But I- I would never say that! You have to believe me, who told you?” Marinette pleaded. No, Alya was her best friend, there was no way she wouldn’t believe her. Right?

“From someone a lot more trustworthy, Lila told us all of your dirty little secrets. She couldn’t bear to keep the truth from us, even after you threatened her in the bathroom where no one else was there. That’s low Marinette, even for you! Just because you want Adrien all to yourself, Lila doesn’t even like him that way! How could you be such a jerk!” She stared in shock than anger as she looked at the liar.

“Why would you lie about all of this Lila, how could you?” Lila faked her cries as _she_ covered her eyes.

“I had to tell them the truth, I knew you hated me, but I couldn’t stand by any longer and let you lie to everyone, I appreciate every one of my friends. I don’t care if you hate me more”

“If this is because you’re jealous forget it! That’s no excuse for doing this Marinette!” Alix yelled, she winced, even Alix? But she had always been so loyal.

 _‘Loyalty only goes so far’_ She thought sadly.

“That was a brave thing to do Lila. Marinette apologise right now to Lila at once! I thought you were a good example for the class, not turn into a bully!”

“But she’s lying-” She got cut off.

“Not another word or you’ll be going home” Mlle Bustier warned.

“But!”

“Marinette this is your last warning!” She lowered her head and walked to the back as all the students glared at her, except for one.

* * *

Marinette sneaked off to the lockers. She couldn’t even cry, or she’d be turned into an Akuma, and nobody would want that.

Because she was Ladybug.

_Soon you won’t have any friends left at all. Trust me._

_You will lose your friends and wind up all alone._

“She was right, she really did turn everyone against me. I really am alone” She exhaled a shaky breath and before Tikki could comfort her the door opened.

“Marinette. There you are. I was wondering where you ran off to?”

 _‘Adrien, Adrien’s really here. He knows I’m telling the truth; he must be here to help me’_ That was the last nice thought she had about him.

“Adrien I-”

“Marinette we talked about this, exposing her isn’t the right thing to do, what if she had become Akumatized in front of the whole class?” He held a disapproving gaze, one that shocked Marinette.

“But she really was lying, if I don’t say anything now, everyone truly will hate me for something I never did.”

“But we both know you’re strong enough already Marinette you’re our _‘Everyday Ladybug’_. I know you can hold out from any Akuma until her lies are uncovered”

“Adrien what about my friends, they all think I said all of this stuff even though it’s untrue”

“I’m sure if you do more nice things they’ll turn around in the end” She still looked unsure, so Adrien carried on.

“They’ll forgive and you’ll forget, then after everything, we’ll all be friends again. You’re strong enough already, I know a bit of solitude won’t hurt you. At least you aren’t always stuck in your room with no one to talk to. If you just take the high road and don’t rock the boat everything will turn out alright in the end, we’ll all be happy and forgive everyone for their mistakes. We may even forgive Lila. Ok? I’ll stand by you as well”

She wanted to say no, desperately wanted to. That this wasn’t fair on her, that she had only done what was right, that the truth should come out now.

But… This was Adrien, and her last friend.

So… She took his advice.

But he didn’t keep his promise.

* * *

After that day, she tried to follow his advice. She tried to get all of her friends to like her again. She made macarons and croissants, cakes and pastries for them all to try, she spent some nights staying up all night to perfect her recipes she was sure the class would like, even… Lila.

But Lila had been ‘specifically allergic’ to hers even if Marinette overheard how _‘lemon’_ was her favourite.

So, they threw them all away.

She had tried to design and give homemade bags and controller skins to them, but Lila didn’t like the material even if she knew part of her outfit held the exact same material.

So, they threw them all away.

Her final straw had been when she had made so many class trips to Theme Parks, Museums, Gaming Centres, Conventions. As Class President, she had to be the one in charge of trips as the teachers were _‘too busy’_ instead. She tried to include everyone’s interest and so far it worked. They had absolutely loved the idea of it, claimed it would be the best time of their lives. There were so many praises being thrown around the girl thought.

_‘Finally, they’ll see I want us to be friends again. We’ll all go out to meals and movies like before. They’ll apologise and we can be like we were before she came. We can plot and have me and Adrien together-’_

“Wow Lila, it was so cool you got us the tickets for the last anime convention. I thought they ran out of them last I checked?” Nathaniel asked while studying the tickets, he had always wanted to go but thought the class wouldn’t want to do something like this but he was surprised, _she_ had told him otherwise, just like _she_ had told him to get rid of Marc, after all in Lila’s words _‘he was limiting your potential’_

Marinette remembered him crying in the locker room with no one around, she had been the only one there to comfort and successfully stop an Akumatization from happening.

“Well you see when you know a family friend who actually works in this industry you get so many free passes”

_‘What?’_

“It’s just a pity that Marinette was repulsed by the idea of all of us going. She said it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard and that I was such a loser to ever think of it in the first place. And the fact that she made me do all of the work, how could she be Class President?” The class glared at her, and each insulted her, even if it was her idea.

But when she looked over to see the familiar blond boy.

The sweet, blond who had promised would be there for her…

…Turned to look the other way.

_Don’t rock the boat Marinette_

_I’ll stand by you as well_

He lied.

Just like _she_ had done.

Just like… Lila.

It shouldn’t have been surprising; he was a major pushover when it came to friends and his Father. When Chloé and Adrien were friends she could step all over him and he wouldn’t say a word, but had he really done anything for her?

Not really.

Huh, it seemed ironic, the one who hated liars had become a liar.

Marinette had lost her crush on Adrien after that.

She stopped talking to him after that.

He didn’t even talk to her, he was always too ‘busy’.

With all of the class trips happening she had been forgotten.

“Oopsie the times wrong, we go at 9, not 8”

 _She_ lied.

“Mlle Bustier? Marinette told me she couldn’t afford this trip and to take her off the form, she didn’t want to do it herself because she wanted to go for free”

 _She_ lied!

“How could you Marinette!? You know I have a fear of waterfalls, my Aunt fell down one last year, I had to spend months in the hospital by her side waiting for her to wake up.”

Why couldn’t anyone see _she was **lying!?**_

But it didn’t matter.

She didn’t have anyone else.

She had lost all her friends.

She had lost her crush.

She had lost the title of Class President, which was then given to the liar. Even when Chloé was Class President they never had a Re-Election because it would be unfair.

 _She_ got her way.

And she had lost everything.

.

.

.

Collège Françoise Dupont had always been a place Marinette had enjoyed going to. Besides fashion, baking and music, she loved hanging out with her friends.

…

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did this right. And I hope I made up for the salt compared to the last one, I really hope it’s pouring with salt. Anyway, I hope you like this and hopefully the next one you’ll see the introduction of Marinette and Rosina. And just as a fun fact, I used 94 she’s in this, amazing huh. Not including that one by the way.


	3. First Meetings Aren’t Normal Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to write about how Marinette and the rest met the girl. I hope you’ll all enjoy it; I was so happy so many people have liked my post. I was debating whether or not I should add my other stories on here. And it was a bit long so it will be split into two or maybe three parts. And if you want to be tagged please say and I will tag.
> 
> Word Count: 3605

* * *

If Marinette was asked how she met and became friends with the new girl within a day of meeting her, she’d have to think back to the day when she had just finished defeating an Akuma and parted ways with Chat Noir. The battle had been excruciatingly long, and she only had mere seconds before detransforming into an alleyway. It had been in September, the start of the new year for her whole-class who were _‘luckily’_ kept in the same group, something about once you get to a certain year you stay in that class.

“That was such a tough battle Tikki. I’m so tired now, I have so much work to do as well. I don’t know how I’m able to carry on like this.”

“I believe you can Marinette, after all, you’re incredibly smart, and I’ll help you all the way” Marinette held her closer to rub cheeks at that moment.

“Of all the people you’re Ladybug?” A voice scoffed.

_‘What!?’_

Marinette felt her heart stop.

She had one objective, not let anyone uncover her identity.

That objective was compromised.

She turned her head to see an incredibly short old woman with a cane and covered with a black cape. Under the hood, she had many wrinkles and a beauty spot above her right eye, and a slight yet distinctive scar on her cheek with piercing brown eyes.

“I thought Wáng would’ve chosen a much more experienced Warrior” Before Marinette could process what had happened and ask her anything she had gone. When she peeked out it was like she had vanished.

There was only one thing she could think of.

_‘I have to go to Master Fū”_

* * *

A million thoughts raced through the girl’s mind at once. Tikki had tried to calm her but with no luck.

 _‘I was discovered as Ladybug, does that mean that my identity really was discovered? Does that mean I’ll have to give up being Ladybug? But I can’t, I still have to find out who Hawkmoth is and- no! That would mean I have to give up Tikki no I can’t I-’_ When she finally arrived and swung the door open.

“Master Fū something terrible has happened! My-” She stopped and surveyed the scene around her. It looked like he had been waiting for her to come, lucky charm or not.

But what surprised her more was the fact he had laid out not one, not two, but three teacups on the table.

“This girl doesn’t have the proper training here Wáng. I thought even you had standards?” A gasp was heard, that was the same woman from before behind her.

“Master, it’s her, she accidentally saw me detransform. I’m so sorry Master” She held her head down disappointed in herself but before he had time to respond the woman had grabbed the girl with her cane by her neck.

“She’s far too weak without the Miraculous Wáng. When will she begin training properly? I should’ve come sooner if I would’ve known the state Paris was in. Really Wáng, you chose a teen to protect Paris all on her own, my kid would be far better than her” Ok Marinette had enough. She didn’t know who this was but like hell, she could talk to her like this.

However, before she could glare and produce a retort Fū cleared his throat.

“Mrs Franchezca Hernandez. I can assure you than Marinette is more of a capable fighter than you’d think. For the past year, she and Chat Noir have always protected Paris from each Akuma attack that has happened. The Parisians are safe in the Ladybug’s hands.” Master Fū looked so sure of himself, but that didn’t stop the woman from scoffing.

“Whatever you say. But my kid will be joining the city tomorrow” She turned to smirk back at them after opening the door.

“I’m sure she will prove she is a better candidate than this child” She threw her hood back on before exiting the building.

“Master Fū who was that? Why was she here? Why is she even allowed to be here? Wait, is she another Guardian?” Fū sighed, he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

“So… She’s not a Guardian?” They were spending this time reviewing the events of what just happened.

“Yes and no. She had been a previous holder or the Ladybug Miraculous, but she didn’t exactly… Enjoy the experience. She quit after her first battle-” Marinette jumped up.

“What!? But it was her responsibility to protect and be a hero, she just threw that away? How can she be that irresponsible and still come here? And Tikki why didn’t you tell me?” The red Kwami closed her eyes and sighed, she didn’t like keeping secrets from her holder, but Guardians’ words overrode her holders.

“I’m sorry Marinette, but we aren’t allowed to point out previous holders, and… I didn’t like her anyway; I’d rather forget her.” Marinette smiled softly and hugged the Kwami.

“Oh, Tikki I could never stay mad at you”

“However, she still is a capable fighter, you shouldn’t underestimate her Marinette, with or without the Miraculous, she would’ve been perfectly able to win our first battle. She only chose not to use the Miraculous as she already was skilled enough. She didn’t agree with being given powers to fight, she thinks you should train for it and use only self-power.” Marinette looked astonished, was she mad?

“But how could someone without a Miraculous hold their own in a battle, Hawkmoth would wipe the floor with them, it’s too unsafe if they didn’t have a Kwami with them” Surprisingly Fū and Tikki chuckled at her response.

“You’d be surprised Marinette, when you see them in battle your opinion will do a 180°” She didn’t seem convinced but nodded anyway.

“Now I think you’d better get home; your Parents must be worried right?”

“But Master I still have so many questions, is it really alright that she knows my identity? And what about what the Lady said, someone else is coming, is she really going to replace me? Can they really be trusted?”

“You will find the answers on your own, but for now you must attend your home now” She sighed defeated but left. How in the world would she find out the answers?

She knew one thing or another, it didn’t matter how good that girl is.

She was Ladybug, right?

* * *

A new year, a new start, for some people yes, but for a bluenette now, absolutely not.

Because of the liar at school, she had successfully taken all of her friends and made her the outcast.

When she tried so hard to get them all back, because a ~~little kitty~~ friend told her too, they denied her kindness. Threw it all away.

When they all voted her out of being Class President, as they wanted someone kinder as their Class President, Marinette was done. Marinette exclaimed how she wasn’t going to be fired, but that she quit instead. She had done so much, and she was tired of being treated like dirt.

She didn’t want to set a good example.

Or one of the Marinette’s of the world.

She wanted to be treated like everyone else.

Like a real person.

 _‘Whatever’_ The class thought before electing Lila as the Class President, she already had so many famous connections, they could have the trips of a lifetime.

And then Marinette ended her _‘friendship’_ with Adrien.

He had chastised her for being so mean to the class, that she should’ve continued being friendly with them, that she should’ve continued trying to win them over a lot harder than she had. Marinette, angry, said how she had been giving her heart and soul into all of those gifts that she had made. She had spent nights making those handmade gifts and they didn’t care; she had done so much, and _they didn’t care_.

He was persistent that she apologises so everything could be better, that’s what he believed in.

But she laughed, the last months making her come to a harsh realisation.

Her crush had died out, and not all friends are as loyal as they make them out to be.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the year.

And no one had contacted her over the summer.

It was then that she truly realised that they really didn’t appreciate their friendship, it had taken everything in her to not breakdown and cry herself to sleep.

“I’m so tired of fake friends, I want someone who will truly have my back” Then she slept, but Marinette would smile at this memory, knowing that her wish came true.

* * *

It was just like any day, she wasn’t late per se, but she was still rushing to get to class, arriving before Mlle Bustier was better than later.

As she was approaching the steps she slipped and fell, her clumsiness really came in at the worst of times.

She prepared for the impact… But it felt softer than she anticipated.

Opening her eyes, she saw grey. It looked soft and felt so… Fluffy?

“How did a pillow get here?”

“That was my doing. Are you ok, you fell so fast I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to catch you in time?” A redhaired girl spoke as she stuck her hand out for her.

Marinette looked at her warily, she wasn’t anyone she membered seeing around the school, was she new or just extremely good at hiding herself?

_‘Please don’t tell me the third new persons gonna betray me as well’_

She got up by herself anyway, she was still cautious of others, even if she didn’t know them.

The girl rubbed the back of her head, possibly embarrassed by something, while giving a smile.

“Sorry I gotta go, my Aunt’s gonna kill me if she doesn’t see me soon” She turned to walk off but then stopped as if remembering something.

“I just wanted to say I love your bag design, I can tell you spent so much time working on that, good luck MDC” Waving she ran off inside.

 _‘What was that all about? And MDC? Why call me- Wait that’s my name, how did she know my name!?’_ Sadly, those questions wouldn’t be answered till later.

She had entered silently, then again, no one had actually paid attention to her presence so it’s not like it mattered.

Slipping to the back was easy, the place where she belonged.

But that would end soon.

When the rest of the class entered that was when Mlle Bustier cleared her throat to gain the classes attention.

“Now I know that you’re all very excited about this new year, there will be even more challenges to be presented and I hope you’ll all do your best”

“But for now, we have a new student joining today and I hope you’ll all make her feel welcome.” There were gasps and excitable whispers, another person to make friends.

 _‘Another sheep to follow my pack, I wonder how easy it will be to make them wrapped around my finger’_ Lila smirked, convoluting all the lies she was about to make.

So, they looked at the door in anticipation.

And waited…

And waited some more.

Confusion was spread around the classroom before Bustier walked outside to tell the newbie that she could walk in.

But no one was there.

“Erm, it seems she may be la-”

A body climbed through the window and landed in front of everyone.

“Hiya everyone! I’m the new kid and I just gotta say-”

_Swoosh_

She was in front of Lila’s desk, taking her hand in hers.

“I love your jacket; it flatters you so much” Before Lila could respond the new girl moved in front of Adrien and held his hand.

“Your eyes are such a lovely shade of green. And you look super cute for your age” Again, she moved along before giving a comment to everyone.

“I love your hair, brown and red totally suit you.”: Alya

“Your aesthetic just screams cool, chilled and totally relaxed dude. I respect that”: Nino

“Wow I love your drawings, they look so detailed, and you look so cute, like a cinnamon roll”: Nathaniel

“Your hair cries pink but I see _Rock ‘N’ Roll_ in you. Plus, you have roller-skates, awesome”: Alix

“That purple is such a lovely contrast to your black hair, it’s such a gorgeous colour”: Juleka

“You look _sooo_ cute, your eyes are such a deep blue plus pink really suits you _Pinkie_ ”: Rose

“Your build shouts athletic, I would love to have a race against you sometime”: Kim

“I heard through an article you were able to produce an AI called Markov? I just gotta say that’s amazing, I would love to see how you managed that.”: Max

“Your hair is so colourful, I’m super jealous of how you’re rocking it”: Mylène

“Aww you look so sweet; I can tell you love each other so much”: Ivan

“Wow, you look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue you could totally be a model”: Chloé

“Wow, you look so adorable with those cute glasses you have”: Sabrina

“And Mlle you look so pretty, I love your hairstyle”

…

Wow, she just complimented everyone in the room.

Everyone but Marinette but that didn’t matter to them.

“W-Well that lovely of you erm”

“My name is -” The door slammed open.

“ROSINA SCOATS! I thought I told you we’re to enter together!” In came an old Lady.

Old Lady?

Marinette froze.

 _‘That’s the Lady from before, so if that’s her, then Rosina must be the new fighter here, so did that mean she knew I’m Ladybug? No no that couldn’t be possible, even if Master Fū knows the Lady she shouldn’t tell anyone else right?’_ She hoped positively.

When no one was looking at her Rosina winked at her.

She winked?

 _‘Oh god, she winked at me. She knows. I’m doooomed’_ Marinette groaned as she dropped her head against her desk.

“I’m sorry Auntie I couldn’t help it; I’ve never seen so many new faces before” Her smile seemed to brighten everyone’s mood in the class. Except for the one who knew her much longer.

_Whack._

The walking stick was residing on the young girl’s head. But her grin never left her face.

“And I’ve told you time and time again not to. Honestly, girl, being in a new place does not give you the right to ignore what I’ve taught you Amoretto” The girl giggled, obviously this was something that had happened often.

However, some people didn’t take kindly to that.

“Hey, you shouldn’t hurt your Niece, she didn’t do anything wrong” Truthfully that comment she gave Lila caught her off guard, so this was a small thank you, after she will have her wrapped her finger.

“Yeah, Lila’s right, she didn’t do mean any harm. Lay off her will ya” The class joined in minus Marinette who was still having her crisis over identities until the old Lady slammed her cane down to the floor.

“Silence. You will cast no judgement for how I raise my Cherub. You will learn to remember that. Do not continue this conversation any further. Now Mlle I suggest you learn to control your class before I settle them straight.”

_Whack._

“I will be off, if you need anything you know how to contact me. Now go sit next to that Marinette girl” She turned and left them all still in slight shock.

 _‘How did she know Marinette’s name?’_ They pondered before their minds went back to the girl in the front.

“Please don’t worry about that little scene there, you have no need to fear, it’s just an affectionate tap. Besides I’m strong enough to protect myself” She quickly glided up to sit next to the blue-haired girl.

“Hey, it’s cool to see we’re in the same class MDC” She giggled before taking her seat.

“Yeah… Great.”

* * *

The class had gone slower than what she had imagined it to be. But as soon as the bell rang, she was immediately dragged out before she could ask the girl beside her some questions.

In the dining hall, everyone from her class was crowding around her making her embarrassed. Geez had she been the only new girl there?

“Are you alright? You don’t have to put on a brave face just for us, we can help you.” Everyone seemed to congratulate the brown-haired girl for being so nice and helping out the new girl.

“Honestly, I’m alright, I shouldn’t really run off anyway, she may not look it, but she was only worried about me. And besides, I’ve trained enough for something like her staff to not hurt me. You know what they say ***** _‘dă shì qīn, mà shì ài’_. Trust me it doesn’t hurt” She really didn’t want to talk about this _apparent abuse_ she was facing anyway. They blinked at the phrase but carried on. They all introduced themselves and tried to get to know her.

“So how come you’ve moved here? What was your last school like? Do you want us to take you on a tour?” Alya asked the newbie. The reporter instincts growing within her.

“Well, that first question is slightly classified, sorry, I can’t tell you yet. And I’ve never been to a school before, I’ve always been home-schooled because I’ve been travelling the world since I can remember. And I think I’ll manage on my own thanks; I have my map and I’m determined to get everywhere by that” Her smile never wavered. Lila smirked, she totally seemed like an easy target, although it may not be a challenge like Alix and Max, she looked like a likeable person. One that could easily fall into her lies.

“Classified? Does that mean you’re on a Mission of some sorts? _-Gasp-_ Are you here because of the Akuma’s? Are you planning on helping Ladybug and Chat Noir?” So many gasps and questions flew towards her and for the first time, she felt uncomfortable.

“Guys, can’t you see she’s getting uncomfortable? Sorry, they can be a bit excited over Akuma related topics. Especially Alya” The blond stood next to Rosina.

“Hey!” The one in question denied.

“Are you really going to disagree?”

“…No” She pouted.

“You’ve travelled around the world? Same, I hope we can be besties soon, travel bestie” Grinning ear to ear to the redhead.

“Hey, do you think you can teach us some phrases then? That would be so cool if you could” One of them suggested.

“I guess, I am multicultural after all, learning Mandarin was so hard for me, French was a lot easier” The girl remembered the many nights of staying up with books trying to cram everything into her brain before going to bed and other important activities.

“Statistically speaking Mandarin is the hardest language to learn and yet is also the most widely spoken native language in the world,” Max stated pushing up his glasses while Lila giggled.

“Yes, but because my Mother had some connections, she gave me the best Chinese speaking teachers she could find to help me learn the language, not as I needed it as much as they thought I would. They were so impressed ****** I could learn it in 8 weeks” Lila missing the attention, fibbed to gain it back, not like Rosina minded.

“Oh, really that’s quite impressive”

_‘She didn’t even know what I said, and she calls herself multilingual?’_

Before she could think anymore Adrien stepped in, he didn’t want the new girl to get bullied if she called Lila out for lying, he didn’t want another case of Marinette.

“Also don’t worry about never being in school before, I was home-schooled too until last year. Trust me you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Ok Adrian”

“Err its Adrien”

“That’s what I said wasn’t it? Sorry, I sometimes get names mixed up, I hope you don’t mind?”

“Don’t worry we’ll all help you with your problem, I have a similar one. I suffer from tinnitus after saving Jagged Stone’s cat on a runway, and because of my selfless bravery, I was punished because the sound of an aeroplane engine burst my eardrum.” To the end, she was in tears as her classmates comforted her.

“Right, but I don’t have a hearing condition Layla”

“It’s Lila” She tried to give back a sweet smile but, on the inside, she just wants this girl to fall under her spell already.

“Ok Layla”

This was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

When Marinette finally got out of Dupont she felt exhausted. Rosina did look nice, but she couldn’t exactly be pleasant to her if she was anything like her Aunt. What was she _really_ like? Was she just putting on an act for everyone else like Lila? Was she really going to try and become Ladybug?

She sighed before walking back to her house, expecting to see her Parents joyful faces as she tells them about their wonderful day.

But that didn’t happen.

“These macarons are lovely Mrs Cheng” A girl stated as she munched down on several macarons at once.

“Oh please, call me Sabine. You are such a lovely girl”

“Really? Thank you very much, I hope you’ll continue thinking of me like that”

“Oh Marinette, we’ve met your new friend, I’m so glad you two are friends so soon after meeting” Rosina turned and looked at her with a slight wave.

She wanted to faint so badly, but she couldn’t.

Because she was Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very into an Inuyasha x MLB crossover right now, but with Marinette and Rosina being treated like a little Sister.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, part two will be next. After I will ask which next part you want from either meetings with the rest of the Marinette protection Squad, Chloé and Marinette becoming friends or Piper’s introduction.
> 
> Also, if there are some more tags I should write, please say so it can fall into that category.
> 
> * dă shì qīn, mà shì ài = Hitting is affection and scolding is love
> 
> ** I saw that it would take 88 weeks if you practice Mandarin 5 hours a day.


	4. First Meetings Aren’t Normal Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another one folks. Also, I might struggle with original Akuma motives, designs and powers, feel free to suggest ideas to me. Also, if you have any character drawing requests for me please tell me and I may consider it if I have time. This is probably my longest chapter yet. And I really hope you like my OC’s. If there’s any other type of information you want, I’ll try to provide it.
> 
> Word Count: 4266

* * *

“Marinette are you ok? You look slightly pale” Sabine mentioned but Marinette just ignored it.

“What is she doing here?” Confused by her daughter’s random outburst, blinked.

“Rosina had wished to speak with you about something, and she seemed so friendly, so I offered her some new types of macarons. She is such a sweetheart” Sabine pinched her cheeks lightly while Rosina blushed from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for seeming to barge into your home Marinette, but my Aunt wanted me to talk to you.” The bluenette stared at her. No way was she a fighter, without a Miraculous there’s no way they could fight any enemy, Akuma or not. She hoped she wouldn’t intervene in any of the battles. With Chat as he was, she didn’t want someone else to goof off.

“Ok, Maman I’m going upstairs, we err have some… Stuff to sort out” Her Maman looked so happy at the news.

“Oh, I’m so happy you’ve made a friend you can truly trust Marinette.”

“Huh? But I thought-” Marinette grabbed her collar before dragging her off.

“Ahh wait. Thanks, Mrs Sabine, I love the macaroons I’ll be sure to take some to _gooooooo~_ ” Sabine giggled before taking care of the next customer who just came in at that moment.

_‘Master Fū why didn’t you tell what to do?’_

* * *

“Wow, your room is so cool, there are so many materials around here. _-Gasp-_ you have cotton, ah, so soft to the touch” She continued to ramble on about anything within her room. But Marinette still wasn’t pleased.

“What exactly are you doing here?” Rosina paused, turning around with a confused look.

“Complimenting your room?” She answered hesitantly.

“No not that I mean here in Paris. Why are you and your Aunt here?” She questioned further.

“Didn’t Aunty tell you? Aw man, long explanations really aren’t my thing” Crossing her arms and looking in deep thought, a realisation came to Marinette.

“You know my identity, don’t you?” She knew already just wanted to clarify before her next statement.

“Y-Yeah, so-” She was interrupted.

“Are you going to try and become Ladybug? Are you and your Aunt going to take the Miraculous?” Rosina widened her eyes.

“No of course not, I would never even think of that”

“Then why are you here?” Marinette **really** didn’t trust this girl. Was she lying?

“W-Well Aunty said we’re here to assist the young heroes of Paris. And err yeah that’s it, Hehehe”

She was lying. She was so hiding something Marinette was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Look if you’re trying to get on my good side you can forget it. You won’t trick me like-” She stopped mid-sentence; she really didn’t want to think of that.

“I promise I’m not lying. Aunty researched everything, Mr Wáng once saved Aunty before so this is us repaying him, so that may help, right?” Marinette still narrowed her eyes at her.

“Then why now, this has been happening for a year now, why not before?” She flinched at her words, as if she were on the blink of finding the truth.

“We were… Preoccupied with other events” She looked down appearing to be nervous.

“Really? If you’re just going to lie to me forget it, I don’t need another Lila around me”

“Huh so you know she’s lying too, was that why you didn’t hang out with the class at lunch?” She paused.

Rosina knew Lila was lying?

“How did you-”

“She said she knew Mandarin but didn’t know what _dă shì qīn, mà shì ài_ was, of course, she’s not multicultural, I doubt she’s even Italian, I mean I know Aunty researched the class but she wouldn’t miss something like that” The girl nodded her head in thought while Marinette stood there.

 _‘She knew? She knows she’s really lying. Can I really trust her?_ ’ She thought until she spoke some words that seemed vaguely familiar.

 _“I’ll stand by you as well”_ No, nonono not those words, anything but those words. Please not like he said.

“S-Shut up. Stop lying to me”

“But I’m not-” Rosina tried to explain herself but to no avail.

“Get out of here, I never want to see you again”

_Boom_

_“Akuma Alert!! Akuma Alert!!”_

“I have to go”

Before the redhead could respond Marinette had already gone up to the balcony when the red Kwami came out.

“Marinette that was rude of you. She was only trying to help. I may not like Mrs Franchezca but that doesn’t mean Rosina is like her. And what if she had been Akumatized? Or even you, Marinette? You need to apologize afterwards” She fretted at the thought, she had just been tired of being backstabbed by the people she thought cared about her.

But maybe she wasn’t like them.

“Yeah Tikki. I’ll apologise and hopefully, I’ll hear her out. But for now…”

“Tikki! Spots On!”

* * *

“Well, M’Lady looks like our fates have crossed again.” Chat Noir was seen racing across the rooftops when he was following where the Akuma was going to be.

Ladybug was swinging her Yo-Yo after him, even if the previous events were still on her mind, she couldn’t let them distract her.

“Not now kitty, I have to finish this as soon as possible” The cat in question tilted his head in confusion.

“Aww M’Lady I can’t be that bad, can I? What’s your reason for this quick evacuation?”

“Chat, please. I don’t want to talk about it” Naturally Chat wanted to pry, secrets shouldn’t be kept between both of them. He had told her time and again that if she trusted him there shouldn’t be anything he wouldn’t know.

As he was about to snoop, the sight in front, stopped him.

Someone was running along the rooftops!

With a fencing sword no less.

They nodded before rushing towards them. This wasn’t the first time one of the Parisians had tried to help out with an Akuma.

Kagami sure can prove to be a pain in the butt with the number of times she got caught up in the mess.

And don’t get them started on Alya.

They were just about to reach them… When suddenly.

She leapt off the building.

“H-Hey! What are you crazy!?” Ladybug leapt to catch them as Chat Noir continued to run along the buildings, his Lady could take care of that, until they turned around and whispered.

“Marinette” Her eyes widened; it was Rosina. How had she gotten here so fast, and how did she get a fencing sword, they don’t have a Miraculous?

She didn’t catch instead swinging away, before Chat could intervene a light surrounding her sword appeared and turned.

“What the!?” He exclaimed before it died down.

She was safely on the floor but with something moving around her finger.

“Hello, you two. Please inform me of the current plan” Her smile was bright but that didn’t matter to the 2 heroes. They noticed the thing on the girl’s finger, but they needed one answer at a time.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here you could’ve got hurt!” She had to pretend she didn’t know her; she didn’t want Chat accusing her of more as well.

But before that happened there was a crash as more people ran away. The thing following the girl whirled around her before turning into a… Gravelling hook.

“Crisono Tassa is my name, I hope you’ll all take note of me” She winked before going off into battle using her newfound object, with Ladybug fuming ever so slightly.

“I knew she was going to come here, damnit, she can’t do anything without a Miraculous” Chat heard her, and he couldn’t keep his anger.

“What? You knew who she was and lied about it. M’Lady, that’s not fair, don’t you trust me?”

“Chat!? I do but first we-” He interrupted.

“You shouldn’t have lied to me how can I trust you if you won’t tell me everything, it’s bad enough you deny my affections!” He pouted, waiting for his Lady to apologise like always.

“But I told you, I don’t love you Chat, you’re my frie-”

“But I want to be more than that! You just don’t see how we’re meant to be, just because you can’t see it yet” He was annoyed, irritated even.

“Fine, it doesn’t matter because obviously, if you really don’t trust me, I’m leaving. You don’t need me anyway.”

“Chat? … Wait Chat!” Using his baton, he scurried off.

“No, wait!” Ladybug panicked, would she go after him to get some support or put the people first? She knew what she had to do and begrudgingly without her feline, went off to fight the Akuma alone.

But she wasn’t really alone.

* * *

Arriving on the battlefield held, an unexpected view.

The girl, Rosina, was battling the Akuma, and rather efficiently too.

“Wow, she’s actually handling herself out there. Maybe I was wrong” She looked on in amazement, this was the first time someone without a Miraculous or Akuma was fighting fiercely, dodging expertly…

Until she saw the Akuma, a giant being who grew after every minute, was about to swipe her feet from under her.

“I knew it was too good to be true” She was about to interfere, until…

That bright light again!? What was happening?

She was being protected, like Carapaces’ Shelter, except it was just a large square, with a circuit board design?

With the Akuma distracted she jumped onto its arm. She successfully dodged all attacks made by its other arm and raced up its arm looking around.

“She’s looking for the Akuma.” She realised before looking herself. In her Ladybug vision, she finally noticed it.

“Ros- I mean Crisono it’s the handkerchief look” Luckily the redhead acknowledged the Heroine’s words and jumped into the air, making a bee-line for the object.

She caught it in her sword.

“She did it, she really did it.” She sooooooo owed Rosina an apology but that was incredible. No wonder Fū and Tikki knew they could handle themselves. The guy was back to normal as she gave the handkerchief to Ladybug.

But before she could congratulate the girl, a familiar reporter, and a reluctant brunette, beat her to it.

“Wow that was incredible, are you going to be a new permanent hero? Which Miraculous do you have, what’s your name and where did you come from? Are you a new hero Ladybug came to get? Could you spare a few moments of your time to give me an interview?” The young reporter didn’t let the poor girl get a chance to speak before she put a finger to her lips.

“Please no more questions Alya, but I can say a few words to you. My name is Crisono Tassa and I don’t have a Miraculous.” The brunette gasped in surprise; how did she know her name? And how did she fight without a Miraculous?

“Ladybug and I may work separately, I’m not sure about what will happen in the future, but I guarantee to help out whenever, I wish to become a number to each and everyone here. So, I bid you adieu Alya, Lila.” It appeared she flew off, amazing the Parisians enough with a round of applause but with both girls confused about being a number.

What did that mean?

“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma” Her usual De-Evilising routine continues before she overhears her ex-best friends’ conversation.

“Wow, a new permanent hero, and she knows my name? My blog is going to get so many hits.” Alya exclaims gleefully.

“Well, of course, it was meant to be a secret but Crisono and I know each other _personally_. And I told her all about you and your blog. I can help get you an interview if you want?” The girl with glasses squeals with delight and hugs her.

“Oh, Lila you’re the best” Normally the bluenette girl would be irritated with what Lila said but it _was_ somewhat true. She threw up her lucky charm, having to do it before using the Miraculous Ladybug.

What came down confused her. It was a DS.

“What!? What does this have to-?” She looked over it.

It had a game over screen, with the main menu, restart and quit button there. In the background, there was a redhead. She was still so confused. What was she meant to do, surely the battle had already finished what did she have to figure out? But then she saw it.

**_Restart_ **

**_Restart_ **

**_Restart_ **

It had flashed along with the background character.

She knew what she had to do; it was clear to her.

_‘Rosina, please don’t go too far’_

“Miraculous Ladybug” She yelled, repairing everything in her path.

“Oh Ladybug, can you spare just a few for me please?” She couldn’t stop the smile spreading.

“Sorry, I gotta go I’m about to Detransform. Bugout” She Yo-Yoed away leaving the reporter denied of having two interviews that day.

* * *

 _‘C’mon c’mon where is she? I only have a few minutes left’_ Running along the houses to search for the redhead was like finding a needle in a haystack.

“Wait I see her. Crisono wait!” She shouted and luckily for her she turned to look at the Heroine.

“Ladybug?” Her mask was off, but something felt different. She wasn’t smiling.

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry. You really can fight that was amazing. I- Are you ok?” Rosina was still looking down. Her arms hugging her tightly.

“I was lying to you Ladybug. We’re weren’t really here for Akuma’s, that was just extra, and I know I need to tell you, but Aunty said not to tell anyone yet. I feel as if I’ve betrayed you.” Solemn her gaze continued to the ground.

But Marinette wasn’t concerned with that, if she continued to feel bad then an Akuma would come.

“Wait, don’t feel bad. It doesn’t matter, your secrets are yours you don’t have to tell me until you want to. It doesn’t matter ok, just please stop being sad you’ll attract an Akuma?” Rosina widened her eyes, she had almost forgotten.

“Ahhh, I’m so sorry I forgot. Aw man, Auntie’s gonna kill me” Ladybug was able to laugh, so much had happened it was good to let it out.

Until she heard that familiar beeping sound.

And to make matters worse.

“Ladybug? Where are you? We need to talk”

 _‘Oh no, if he comes now, he’ll see me as Marinette. I’m doomed, I’m going to lose my Miraculous’_ Ladybug panicked, while Rosina looked deep in thought.

“Ladybug I can help but you have to trust me.” A serious expression donned her face, surprising Ladybug.

“Huh? How?” Rosina touched something on her cloak.

“There’s no time to explain, please” She extended her hand out to her.

 _‘Trust me’_ She spoke with no words needed.

“Ok I trust you” she grabbed it.

“ _Priselio_ ” She barely heard her before she had to shield her eyes.

And just as Chat peered into the alleyway…

There wasn’t anything there.

* * *

Ladybug had her eyes closed; she still didn’t have any idea what was going on.

“Hey, Marinette. You can open your eyes; this part is my favourite.” She hesitantly opened one eye. But her other one opened soon after.

In front of her, would be an experience she would never forget.

“Where are we?” Around her seemed to be a galaxy of some sorts. They were in a tunnel with stars surrounding them in a seemingly endless array of space.

“When we get there, I will explain more. Or at least try to” She wanted to ask further, but it looked like she was concentrating so she didn’t want to interrupt.

She looked at her hands, or rather her costume in fact. Shouldn’t she be De-Transformed by now?

“This place has no concept of time, it’s as if it doesn’t exist. That’s why you won’t De-Transform here unless you choose to. When we go back the amount of time you should’ve spent here would’ve passed… At least that’s what Aunty tells me” She assumed she saw her confused face and answered her question.

Marinette could feel a change in the air, and it seemed like Rosina noticed it as well. Soon it appeared they had arrived with Ladybug astonished at the view. It looked like a forest, but the sky was green, and the grass was blue. The trees were purple and the river running through was pink.

“Wow, this place would give me loads of inspiration for my drawings” Her eyes bored into everything she could see.

“Yeah, I still remember my first time seeing this place. Its where we train and battle against the Revenant”

“Revenant? What’s that?” They sat crossed-legged towards each other. Tikki was there to hear it for herself after Rosina told her it would be best.

“It’s like our version of an Akuma or Amok. There are these Trinkets that are spread around the country that I have to collect before they either awaken or worse crack”

“It doesn’t ring a bell for me. Do you have a picture of what one looks like?” Tikki questioned. Maybe it went by a different name?

“Well, actually it’s all of this. Plus, this Trinket I have on my cloak, don’t worry I err purified it? Is that the correct word?” She muttered the last part before continuing.

“It is like an Akuma if I have to be honest, except when you touch it, you get transported into its world. I should take you one day. There are more things to fight though so Akuma’s are by far easier, at least if they’re like anything by today’s standards.” Marinette shook her head quickly.

“But they shouldn’t be underestimated. You must always be vigilant whenever you go into a Revenant, one wrong move and you’re done. I doubt Aunty would ever let me tell Chat”

“What!? But Chat Noir is my partner, he could help us with this!”

“No! I mean, sorry for raising my voice but he wasn’t there today, why should I rely on him?” Her voice wasn’t accusatory, more confused and wanting to understand.

“But he… We”

“I understand that you two are partners Marinette, but I can only trust you today. And by what he’s shown me I doubt I could ever trust him by his immaturity.” She nodded to herself, a habit the girl was accustomed to.

“You’re, right” She lowered her head causing Rosina to worry.

“But hey that isn’t to say he isn’t a bad guy anyway; I don’t even know him” She was rambling now. Someone stop her.

“But… He is immature, and always thinks it’s like a game to him. I’m always the one who has to carry the responsibility. He doesn’t realise how much I have to figure a plan out or it will all come tumbling down. He doesn’t comprehend the burden I carry if I might screw up one day. And with everything that’s been going on, I just don’t know how I’m going to handle it anymore” Rosina stopped. Mainly because she saw the tears rolling down the poor girl’s face.

“Marinette you’ll attract an Akuma please don’t be sad” Tikki commented, she hated seeing her cry.

“She won’t Tikki. Nothing from Paris could ever come here, I’ve tried it. We’re blocked out from there. And besides, I think it’s good if Marinette lets it all out. Never being able to express your emotions could make her have a breakdown in the future.”

She could cry and not have to worry about being Akumatized?

“R-Really?”

“Yeah of course, please Marinette it’s not healthy for you to be like this. You need to let it-” She was stopped when arms flew around her neck. The poor girl was crying heavily in her arms. The redhead couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, had she really been holding all of this back. Whoever Hawkmoth is would get a serious beating when she finds out.

Tikki felt guilt rising in her at the sight of her holder. The inconvenience of being Ladybug and living in Paris meant never being able to be a normal teenaged girl. She too let out some tears and hugged the girl.

Rosina could only try and soothe her with gentle pats and a song.

* * *

Night had fallen.

The girls didn’t notice how long they had sat, talked, cried and laughed in that world before returning to the girl’s home.

Marinette was worried her Parents had checked up on her, but it appeared that hadn’t been the case.

“Thanks, Rosina, I really needed that, more than I thought I would.” She scratched her head before blushing. It felt like she had made an embarrassment of herself on the first day of meeting her. Rosina seemingly noticing waved her off.

“It’s no sweat Marinette, I couldn’t imagine never being able to cry for a whole year. I always stub my toe on something.” Both girls giggled again before the silence settled. Marinette scratched her head again.

“Hey so err, are we- we can- I mean can we be friends?” She was hopeful, but she also knew she shouldn’t be too hopeful.

But Rosina’s cheerful smile cleared her doubt away.

“You really want to be friends with me? Wow, this is such an honour. I would love nothing more than for you to be my first friend Marinette”

“First?” Rosina slightly grimaced.

“Because Aunty and I travel to different countries, I’ve never really been able to have any friends. I had to either study or train because of the, _you know what_. But I would love to be your friend Marinette” She grabbed her hand in glee.

“Now my first friend what activity do we do first? Painting nails? Popcorn and movies? _-Gasps-_ Can we have sleepovers?” Marinette had to cover her mouth to stop the further questions that tried to fly out her mouth.

“I think it’s getting late now and we’ve gotta go to school tomorrow, but we can do whatever you want tomorrow if you want. Unless if, _you know what_ happens” She was the only one to laugh at that as Rosina looked on with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, of course, you’re right. It’s just that, the place we went. It needs to recharge and err that was where I live”

“So that means-” Marinette felt guilt ridding in her.

“I don’t have anywhere to stay” Rubbing her head she prepared for the voice of concern come out of her friend’s mouth.

“WHAT!?” That voice of concern didn’t come from Marinette. It came from the little hatch that entered the girl’s room.

“Maman? Papa? What are you doing up here?” Without meaning to they ignored the daughter’s wails of embarrassment to turn to the new guest.

“Oh, you sweet poor girl, where are your Parents? They shouldn’t leave you all alone in Paris, if you were attacked by an Akuma who knows what would happen?” She slightly winced but she knew they were just concerned.

“It’s alright really. My Aunt just has a lot on her plate at the moment, she just accidentally took the key to our apartment. I know she didn’t mean to” Wow, if Marinette didn’t know the truth she would’ve brought that lie, she was good. Not like Lila because hers were actually convincing.

“But still, oh I know, you can please stay with us. You’ve been so kind and helpful towards Marinette it would be so nice for her to have a proper friend.” Marinette couldn’t believe her Mother’s words. She was so kind to even a stranger, it was commendable.

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly do that, Sir, Mlle that offer is so kind, but I’ll be fine”

“Nonsense, a friend of Marinette’s, is a friend of mine. I’ll just get some blankets for you” Tom, Rosina had to guess was Marinette’s Father, proclaimed and walked down the stairs while she shuffled from spot to spot.

“But I- you’re not going to let me deny are you?”

“No honey, now I’m sure Marinette has some spare pyjamas for you, you two look roughly the same size, now you two get changed and go to bed, I don’t want you both being late in the morning” She mainly aimed that at Marinette leaving her giggling.

“I’ll try not to Maman and thank you.”

“Yes, thank you, Mlle Sabine, I will help in the bakery whenever I can for allowing me to stay here.”

“Oh, sweetie you don’t have to. Although it would be nice to have some new company” She teased before walking down the stairs.

“So, err what just happened?” Confused they sat on the sofa Marinette had, the day’s events exhausting the two.

“I think you just got adopted into my family” She answered honestly. It had never happened before, she was still in a state of shock.

“…Neato”

* * *

There was much talk the next day at Dupont. Since they had all followed Alya’s blog plus Nadja’s official announcement on the topic, it had the whole of Paris talking.

 _‘Just who was she?’_ That had been on everyone’s mind.

However, that hadn’t been the most shocking thing that had happened.

When Rosina, the one they wanted to get to know after her compliment introduction, had walked with someone besides her. Laughing and chatting as if they had been long-time best friends.

It was Marinette, she had somehow tricked her to be her friend!

Crisono was the least of their worries at what they saw next.

Their arms were linked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it, I hope you’ve enjoyed their meeting, and I hope I’ve kept everyone as much in character as I can. Do you think I should add some more information for Rosina, or should I just state it in later chapters? Do you like the OC’s or do you dislike this idea? Also, I made a drawing of what Rosina would look like as Crisono. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> All pictures are on my Tumblr
> 
> Also, can anyone guess what the meaning of Crisono Tassa is?
> 
> What should my next chapter be? Chloé becoming friends or meeting Piper or something completely different?


	5. The End And Beginning Of Friendly Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here’s the fourth one, hope you like it. if you’re confused, the Prologue was first, then Threats and Frights, then First Meetings Aren’t Normal 1 & 2\. I’ve decided to make a chapter with Chloé as I haven’t had a lot of content with her and I wanted to explore how I’m going to do just that so yeah. However, Miracle Queen hasn’t happened and never will happen in this fic unless I can spin the idea. I wanted to add some more information from the last fic. So, info dump? Yeah, let’s go with that.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Also, Chloé Bourgeois is like Weiss Schnee and no one can change my mind. I think that’s the reason I could never hate her.
> 
> I might start adding an extra opinion before the start of each story now.
> 
> Word Count: 5575
> 
> My fic My ‘Lying’ Prologue got so much attention in these past few days I’m so surprised thanks so much guys. I’m so considering uploading my other stories on here.
> 
> If you wish to be tagged all you have to do is say so.
> 
> Also, one last thing, did I say what eye colour Rosina had? If not it’s Silver now.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing hanging out with that traitor?” She was crowded around her again. When lunch appeared, she was whisked away again by her classmates. Day two and this had already become a habit?

“Huh? Traitor? What traitor? Who is it you’re talking about?” Rosina blinked in bewilderment; she had only been hanging around with her friend.

“Oh no, you really don’t know do you?” Lila exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes while Rosina stared in confusion.

“She had bullied and lied about everyone here over the past year. Girl, it’s best you come with us.” Alya clarified, yet Rosina still didn’t understand.

“But Marinette has been so kind to me, her Parents even gave me some free pastries for me. How is that mean?”

“Because she’s only pretending to like you, soon when you trust her, she’ll stab you in the back as she did to all of us. Please, Rosina, we don’t want you to be hurt like we were.” They really didn’t trust Marinette anymore, that thought alone saddened her immensely, she wanted to understand why someone would do that?

She stood up from her seat, they all patiently awaited her answer. Believing they truly had changed her mind.

“I understand your ill will towards Marinette, however, please do not stop me. I want to make my own choices; I want to be friends with Marinette on my own. And if everything is true, I will have learnt it my way. Experiencing life first-hand is my priority. I hope you understand my choice” She walked off, with everyone too stunned to move or speak. But Adrien was just glad she didn’t say anything about Lila being a liar, no doubt Marinette would’ve told her.

“We have to keep her away from Marinette” Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts by all of his friends thinking of plans to persuade her further.

“But Alya you heard what she said, maybe we should just respect her wishes” Everyone looked as if he had grown two heads.

“Are you insane? Rosina is so sweet there’s no way we could leave her with Marinette! We can’t let her be hurt like us!” Adrien slightly winced since he knew the truth but knew that deep down everything would be sorted.

“Yeah but she is new, she can still see for herself” Even if he and Marinette weren’t… Friends anymore it wouldn’t hurt her having a friend.

“Oh Adrien, you have no idea how manipulation works, since Marinette could just play victim all the time she’ll be wrapped around her finger in no time, we need to help our dear new friend.” Adrien had to urge himself not to roll his eyes.

“Yeah Lila, of course,” But he still had to be on her good side, his Father had made sure to remind him.

“Now let’s get back to the plan”

* * *

“Do you mind kidnapping me?”

“Nooooope, sorry but I missed you Mari, and everyone kept telling me mean things about you, you’re my first friend how could I stand by with them talking like that? I had to come and find you of course.” Marinette smiled towards her friend, she was weird but in a good way. She was just so happy to have someone she could trust, someone who would know her struggle with and someone she didn’t have to lie to anymore.

“Mari? Maaaaaaaarrrriiiiiiii? Oh, you zoned out, are you ok? You don’t need to cry again, do you?” Asking innocently as Marinette pondered how it was possible she never sounded sarcastic or even mocking in her tone.

“No, I’m fine, I’ll tell you if I need some space. Although I was wondering if you could tell me some more information?” Rosina nodded ecstatically.

“Oh, Marinette I was just thinking of that, we really are friends, huh does this mean we’re best friends?” They both giggled before looking at the view.

“You sooo owe me for that stunt you pulled”

“Aww but Mari you were so cute clinging onto me. You were like a Doll” She exclaims before remembering the scene. She had dragged Marinette out the window before running up to the roof.

“Yeah well, no more pastries then” She crosses her arms before looking the other way annoyed, but only half-heartedly.

“Nooo, anything but that! _-Hugging Her-_ I won’t let go until you forgive me”

“Fine. So, what were you going to tell me?”

“Well err, maybe just some more information about the Revenant, but it’s really better at first hand. But can I see Tikki, she’s so cute?” Tikki flies out towards her and allows her to snuggle her cheek.

“Now where to start? Well, to make it easier the Revenant is stored in Trinkets, they are scattered around a location for a certain amount of time before moving away. Normally we can predict the location but sometimes we have to look for it. The last ones are always the hardest, but I’ll try to explain just like Aunty tells me.” She lifted her own Trinket towards Marinette and Tikki.

##  _“They are a portal to a strange land; time is unnecessary and cannot expand. Travel you must, succeed and entrust, to destroy the Revenant at hand.”_

“At least that’s as much as I can translate, I only ever remembered that much sorry” But Marinette was deep in thought.

“I get the first sentence but _travel you must_? Does that mean you have to search for the Revenant inside?” She clicked her fingers.

“You’re right on the square, we have to travel to get there” She was so pleased that Marinette found the puzzle.

“You mean dot” She pointed out.

“Same thing. There are so many foes? Yep that word, foes for us to defeat as well, you’ll understand more when we find one ourselves. Because if they are left it’s incredibly bad. Like really really bad.”

“What would happen?” Tikki’s question caused her normally cheerful face to turn serious.

“If it’s left out without being purified, it will start to crack and the Revenant has a chance to escape into our world, we aren’t sure if the Miraculous cure could even fix it”

“But that’s impossible? How did they even exist in the first place?”

_‘And how come no one had told me about this?’_

“That’s why I’m pretty sure it’s how Aunty and Mister Wáng met. They must’ve had to defeat one together but Marinette, I think it was the aftereffect of the Miraculous’ wish, from what I’ve been told it matches up from what Aunty informed me” Kwami and bluenette widened their eyes.

“And if Hawkmoth gets the Miraculous?” Realisation kicking in, if this happened because of the wishes, they really had to be careful.

“Yes, it would be even worse.”

“I had no idea that wish caused this” Tikki contemplated flying around the two.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do now, but if you could possibly not tell Chat yet that would be good, Aunty and I need to make sure they really are here first. We don’t need to make people fret over nothing.”

“I understand, although I think he’s still annoyed at me because of what happened.”

“Don’t worry, if you’ll let me come on the next patrol or hunt, I’ll be happy to explain somethings to him”

“Of course you’re coming, I need to get you up to speed with all of the Akuma’s we’ve had to deal with” The bell rang, and they made it back to the classroom just before anyone else entered. They gave notes and silently talked throughout the day, with Marinette helping Rosina whenever she could before spending so much time together at home.

Not knowing about the next week’s events.

* * *

“Well now class seeing as most of you have been on your best behaviour, I think it would be an excellent idea to reward you. And as our brilliant Class President Lila suggested we take an overnight trip here at **_*_** Le Jardín Du Luxembourg, I hope you’ve all packed up all of your essentials so let’s get inside” They walked over to the building with the students gasping in awe, it looked so great.

Although Marinette didn’t look too overjoyed, her only friend was being held captive by Lila who had latched onto her arm despite said girl looking uncomfortable. They made her sit with them on the minibus as well, the girl not able to voice anything. She appeared to be sad, possibly because she thought she had betrayed her first friend but Marinette tried to tell her it was alright, it wasn’t her fault to ease her concerns, but Rosina still felt guilty.

“Ok class, you’ll be in pairs so you’ll be able to explore to your own leisure you can enter the building or look around the gardens ok? So the pairs are Alya & Nino, Nathaniel & Max, Alix & Kim, Juleka & Rose, Mylène & Ivan, Lila & Adrien, Sabrina & Chloé, and finally Rosina & Marinette since you two have been getting along so well, you’ve really become a brilliant influence on Marinette” Marinette had the urge to roll her eyes but she was kiiiiiinda right. However, not everyone was pleased with the choices.

“Mlle Bustier please don’t make me go with Chloé, can’t I please go with someone else instead please, you know we shouldn’t be together after everything right?” With Rosina and Mlle Bustier shocked about the outburst the class minus Chloé and Marinette smirked as their plan was evolving.

“Oh, I’m sorry I had forgotten about that Sabrina? If anyone would be so kind as to pair up with Sabrina so we could get moving.” A hand shot up; the plan was moving along great.

“Mlle Bustier, I’m sure Adrien doesn’t mind going with Sabrina, and I would be more than happy to go with Chloé, after all, we need someone responsible to look after the class and I don’t mind doing that if everyone else can enjoy their time here”

“Wow Lila that’s so awesome of you” The class cheered as Chloé groaned.

“Do you really think I’d want to go with someone like you? I’d rather go with Dupain-Cheng” Said girl scowled but didn’t comment, _whatever_ she thought, it was mutual anyway.

“Chloé, don’t be rude to her, she has graciously volunteered to be your partner, you could show some gratitude to her.” Bustier warned, a glare on her face.

“It’s not like I wanted her too” She grumbled under her voice.

“Just like no one wanted to be near you in the first place” Lila whispered before walking away with the majority of the class.

“Oh, what do I care about that?” She rushed off so she wouldn’t be left behind, but a frown was put on a normally cheery face.

* * *

Some more time had passed, and Rosina was intrigued by all the sights she was seeing, everything had just looked so big to her, the teacher warned them not to get lost, so she was glad she had Marinette with her.

“Wow, that artwork looks so pretty Mari. Who do you think made it?” Entranced by the _‘artwork’_ she didn’t see the deadpan look Marinette gave her.

“That’s just a window Rosina”

“…It’s still pretty” She pouted.

“You can find anything interesting, can’t you?” It was so easy to joke around with her.

“Says the one carrying the sketchbook around”

“Touché, anyway maybe we should look around for some real art huh?” She nodded before they walked on ahead.

…Until Rosina stopped again.

“Huh, hey Mari is this a room? _-Gasps-_ Is this a secret room for people to discover, just like in those puzzle area’s?”

“What no, it’s just a closed-off area- Wait don’t go in there!” After the redhead had entered the secret room, Marinette had no choice but to go in as well. Making Lila’s plan a lot easier. Following the girls was easy considering they hardly explored anywhere interesting. She was sure Marinette didn’t want to be discovered by her former friends.

“Oh no Chloé, that’s the storage room we have to tell them. They could accidentally get locked up” Chloé, as ever, looked unimpressed.

“Why should I care?” Lila smirked, the right buttons were about to be pressed.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll tell Adrien you pushed me” Chloé stepped away, huh, had something happened to them? Perfect.

“What’s wrong Chloé, afraid your _“good friend”_ won’t believe you?” But all Chloé did was glare before flicking her hair walking away.

 _‘It’s better than nothing. I can work with this’_ She caught up to her, walking side by side until they reached it.

Since Marinette and Rosina didn’t close the door this would go flawlessly.

Her hand _slipped_ out, and with a surprising amount of force _pushed_ the blonde into the room.

And before the blonde could even push herself up, the door _somehow_ shut and bolted, leaving her stuck and locked up.

“Oh no Chloé, I had no idea what happened, don’t worry, I’ll get Mlle Bustier and we’ll get you out soon I promise”

##  **_~~~_ **

_“The plan, what exactly could we do?”_

_“Well if we get them together in a secluded space surely Marinette would reveal her true colours eventually, right?”_

_“That’s great Lila, now how to get them closed off?” They had all thought the idea was brilliant._

_“I think I know.”_

##  **_~~~_ **

She laughs as she walks away, she didn’t care if she heard it or not, who would believe her anyway?

_‘Adding Chloé to the mix was a great idea, of course, I’d be able to think of that. I’m a genius after all’_

* * *

_Bang Bang Bang._

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I demand you let me off here!”

How dare she! When her Dad found out what had happened to her they’ll be hell to pay!

“Ridiculous”

But who would believe her? Even if her Dad tried to do anything, they had blackmailed him in return, they had gotten smarter, because of that Lila girl. Her sprouting all of these accusations she had caused towards the liar of the school. She couldn’t do anything to her, and she knew it.

_Bang… Bang…_

She couldn’t do anything.

“Ridiculous…?”

What did it matter anyway, why did she have to stay in this stupid school? Couldn’t she just be home-schooled like Adri- She paused. She didn’t want to think of him, not after…

“Utterly ridiculous” She slid to the ground, she wasn’t bothered anymore, she didn’t care if she might be Akumatized here, even if Hawkmoth could get there it didn’t matter anymore.

The tears were already falling.

“Chloé? What are you doing here?” Looking up, the redhaired girl stood in front bewildered. Furiously wiping her eyes, she answers the girl.

“That stupid Lila girl pushed me in here. I hate her and her stupid lies!” She yells but Rosina doesn’t turn away, instead, she crouched down to her level.

“Are you ok Chloé? Your crying” She tried to reach her hand out but Chloé swiped it away.

“Don’t even think of putting your fingers near me!” Before Rosina could reply Marinette came into view, and she wasn’t happy with what she saw.

“Chloé you can’t say that to Rosina she was only trying to help!” Marinette scolded even if Chloé didn’t seem to care.

“Marinette it’s ok she’s already upset as it is, plus the doors locked so there’s no use in fighting now.” Marinette gasped.

“What!? We’re trapped!? How did that happen? How are we going to get out!?” Again, before she could answer Chloé spoke.

“Oh, shut up Dupain-Cheng. Why did I have to be trapped you of all people!?” She counted.

“Hey-” She tried to intervene.

“That goes for me too, I think I’d prefer Lila” She retorted.

“But you-” She wanted to intervene.

“How dare you!? That’s low, choosing a liar over me!”

“Ha, you’re a liar as well don’t try to play the victim here!”

“Oh, you insufferable piece of-”

“SHUT UP!!”

They turned their heads towards Rosina, they hadn’t seen her angry before, or anything other than happy.

“Oh, sorry. You were shouting and I just wanted you to stop.” It was silent before Rosina sat down.

“Why are you two fighting anyway? If you both hate Lila, why aren’t you friends?”

“I would never be friends with her!” They shouted in sync.

“Please don’t make me shout again” They stopped, allowing her to continue.

“Then why aren’t you friends? I just want to understand what happened that’s all” She smiled, desperately wanting to break the tension.

“Chloé here has bullied me since Kindergarten. I think that should explain everything” Rosina was confused.

“Kinder… Garten? Like a Kinder Egg, oh I loved them.” Marinette explained further so she understood.

“You haven’t exactly been nice to me either” She responded.

“You started it.” She muttered.

“What?” Marinette questioned after Chloé mumbled something.

“I said that’s not true” Marinette couldn’t believe the nerve of this girl, she’s made her life miserable for so long, longer than Lila has.

“You made my life miserable for the past 5 years, it was only last year that I finally decided to grow a spine against you, because of-” She stopped, but looked at Rosina for reassurance.

“That doesn’t matter anymore, I will still have Rosina, I may have lost to Lila once, but she won’t win. She won’t beat me” Rosina shared a smile that didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“You weren’t the only person to lose to her you know. Sabrina hates me because of her lies, Adrien hates me because I called out Lila’s behaviour when she took Sabrina away. Everyone hates me anyway, I don’t have any reason to be here, I’m utterly useless” Marinette feel Déjà Vu all over again. Chloé was talking, _really_ talking about her feelings again.

“And that’s why I can’t stand you Marinette…”

“Huh? Why? I didn’t-?” Rosina put her hand up to stop Marinette.

“Please explain Chloé, what did Marinette do? I want to understand.”

“…You’ve always been helpful, with a smile on your face. You wanted to make friends with everyone you met, and your-”

“That’s it! You made my life a living hell because of tha-!?”

“BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS!!” She breathed before continuing.

“You could do anything you put your mind to, you’re a great designer and an amazing baker. All I am is a rich girl. I could never make a dress on my own, I could never make a cake on my own. All I could do was order other people to do my bidding. You could do everything while I couldn’t.”

“It was so easy for you to make friends, everyone loved you. I just couldn’t stand it. I couldn’t understand why they loved you so much, I couldn’t accept the fact that I was the problem, because I wasn’t you Marinette. I was always going to be friendless.”

“No matter what I did no one liked me, they just wanted me to leave so I was angry with all of them, and I always took it out on Sabrina. Someone who I pushed too far. I only realised I never really had a friend until Adrien and Sabrina left me. I only realised it was because of me when that happened, and I still didn’t change. Because I am useless, I even thought saving a train full of people that I purposely crashed would make me a hero” Rosina would ask later, she was confused when her Aunt told her that.

“Why did you compare me to yourself? You’re your own person Chloé. And everyone has these jealous thoughts, I’ve even had them about you” Shocked she looked up to look at the blue-haired girl.

“You could ask for literally anything, and your Dad could get it for you. Chloé you are beautiful, I’m surprised you aren’t a model yet.” Wow, this truth put a light on the two. There was silence again, but it was much more comfortable.

“So, can you remind me why you two hated each other again?” For once the girls couldn’t provide an answer, why was there so much hostility? She glanced at Rosina who was a voice of reason, she let the girls explain and even got to an actual problem they weren’t bothered to find out. She breathed out a sigh of relief, now their ‘rivalry’ looked silly for this reason.

“But I guess we were in the same boat for a while huh? I lost all my friends as well, before I made a real one” And then Marinette did something she never thought she would ever do in a million years.

“I know I said I’d _rather have no friends than be your friend_ but, do you think we could reconsider and start over?”

“But I- You hate me?” She wasn’t fully convinced at all.

“That was before I understood, all I’m asking is for us to start over, so we can be friends. I can help you Chloé, only if you want it?”

She asked Chloé to be her friend.

“Y-Yeah, I’d like that, one friend for each of us” She wiped her remaining tears away and took Marinette’s hand.

“Make that 2, I’ll be your friend as well Chlo, I can call you that right?” But Chloé was confused by her words.

“Why do you want to be friends with me? You heard how I bullied Dupa- err I mean Marinette, what are you insane?”

“Chloé!”

“What? It’s just the truth” Their problems wouldn’t be solved overnight, but at least it was a start.

“Weeeeellllll I’ve always wanted to be your friend; besides Marinette, you caught my eye when I came into the classroom. So, can I? Please?” She practically pleaded with stars in her eyes, two friends for her, it would be great.

“Fine but listen here newbie, if you betray us there will be hell to pay!”

“Chloé!”

“What? I have to set the grounds here; she needs to know who she’s dealing with”

“Of course, if I do betray you, feel free to slap me” She was way too ecstatic at times.

“…That’s forward of you, but I’ll make sure to remember it”

“Great _-Hugs Them Both-_ We’ll be friends forever”

“Ugh get off me you- forget it, I guess this is my fate now” She eventually let go before an important question was raised.

“Err so how are we going to get out of here?”

“Yes, I can’t stand having to spend another minute in this utterly ridiculous cramped room” Rosina looked in her bag to see anything of use.

She found something.

“I don’t know a solution, but I know a way to pass sometime”

The two girls looked at each other, they had no idea if this was a good or bad idea.

* * *

“I hope you were all able to find some pieces of artwork that were fascinating to you. And I do hope you have all of your belongings with you before we go to our hotel” The hotel Lila had claimed to have _booked_ would’ve been a _5-Star Reserved one_ because of a _favour a friend owed her_ , but the school faculty couldn’t possibly allow that as they’ll feel indebted and booked a hotel reservation elsewhere causing the students to pout in disappointment.

However, one student had noticed one important thing, or three things to be specific.

“Mlle Bustier, Rosina isn’t here, she’s still in the building” The others gasped as well before Adrien pointed out neither Chloé nor Marinette was present.

“Huh, you don’t mean? No, she couldn’t possibly have?” Lila muttered but the reporter spotted it.

“What Lila?”

“I saw Chloé go into a room and lock it after her, I wasn’t sure what she was doing but she told me not to follow her. I’m so sorry but I think she might’ve had Rosina in there” She claimed as the tears fell down.

“That’s a very bold claim you’ve stated. Maybe if we went to that room we’d know”

“Mlle, of course she’s not lying, she must’ve trapped her in there like she had Juleka locked in the bath stall.” The class nodded while Sabrina grimaced at what she did, she had apologised so much to everyone and thankfully they had forgiven her.

“Well Lila if you could show us the room so we can see please”

“Of course,” They all raced up the stairs, some worried if the plan had worked and some worried for their friend’s safety. They didn’t know the plan was going to turn out like this.

They were starting to become weary.

“Mlle its this door, but I think I hear something” They stayed quiet and true to her word, they heard very familiar voices.

“Why you! You little traitor, Marinette we have to stop her!”

“Yeah, it’s over Rosina” That was all it took before the teacher was able to open the door.

But a sentence was able to change the whole atmosphere.

“Since I can jump in that’s UNO and I win now. Yay, I’ve won my first game of UNO, can we play again? It was so much fun.” The girls in front of her stopped causing her to turn around.

“Light? We’re free hooray!” She was able to swiftly pack up the stuff and meet everyone outside.

“Oh, Rosina thank goodness your alright we were so worried!” Rose hugged her as the girls crowded around her.

“Worried? Why?” She tilted her head to signify her confusion.

“Because you were stuck with Marinette and Chloé. They didn’t do anything to you?” They started to glare with daggers in their eyes at the girls mentioned before Rosina held her hands up.

“What no of course not. We just played UNO. I’ve never played it before, it was so fun.” She smiled remembering the game they played, but a certain teacher was not impressed.

“I’m glad you’re alright but why were you in there in the first place?” With a sheepish smile, Rosina answered with an embarrassed smile.

“Oh hehe funny story, I thought it was a secret room so I went to check it out even though Marinette told me not to and then Chloé came in and said it was locked so we had to stay in there and we played UNO. Are we going to the hotel now? I would love to go to bed.” She seemed to only have one set of emotion played at times.

“Chloé would you care to explain how you got locked inside?” Bustier asked, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s done something like this.

“Well-”

“It was Lila, she locked us in there” Marinette interrupted.

“Me? But I wasn’t anywhere near you Marinette, I was worried about all of you and you blame me?” Her tears were already forming as the class looked angrily at the blue-haired girl.

Chloé looked on in wonder, it was utterly stupid what Marinette had done, she had nothing to gain from it, why had she done that?

“I bet you locked the door instead”

Why claim to be the bad guy?

“You’ve always been jealous of Lila’s success stop trying to throw her under the bus”

Why do something so selfle-

“Marinette you should know better than to lie”

Wait… That was the reason?

“But she didn’t lock us in the room”

 _“So, we can be friends”_ Those words echoed through her head.

“Rosina it’s alright, you don’t need to stand up for them, just please tell us the truth” Alya pleaded.

 _‘So that’s why’_ She knew what she had to do.

“The truth was Lila pushed me into the room, locked it and laughed as she walked away. And how dare none of you notice that we weren’t there, what kind of a class are you, one full of morons I believe!”

“Chloé! Not so mean” Marinette berated but was glad she was trying.

“Chloé we went through this; Lila couldn’t possibly have done that she has Arthritis.”

“Well believe what you want, but that’s the truth and I’m not about to let my friends take the blame for something they hadn’t done” The class was perplexed.

“Friends? When did that happen?”

“None of your business, now come on. We’re going to our hotel, a much better place than the one their going. I doubt they even gave us a room in the first place, and since my room is bound to have space, I suppose you two can stay with me, wow my generosity astonishes me as well.” Grabbing their hands, she walks away from the whole class, they were too shocked to oppose.

And when they were far away Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

“Wow Chloé thanks so much, that’s so kind of you” Chloé beamed at the attention.

“Of course it was, I-” But it was short-lived as Marinette coughed.

“It was nice of you to offer but you shouldn’t boast about your generosity, it makes the deed seem less important” She groaned.

“Fiiiiiine, whatever. Now hurry up, will you?” They smiled before they all walked to the hotel, actually having a genuine conversation with her newfound friends.

* * *

They’d left them.

They’d actually left them.

After spending an amazing time in the hotel Chloé provided for them, which was amazing by the way if you couldn’t tell, they were told the minibus would pick them up at 9.

Marinette, enough of being lied too persuaded her newfound friends to leave early, and after some apprehension from Chloé, the blue-haired girl won.

But it was still too late, they were able to see the bus leave, and become smaller and smaller with time.

“This is utterly ludicrous! How dare they leave us, what type of teacher do we even have? And they even left Rosina, how could they do that!” Wow, Chloé was getting extremely angry at that.

“Didn’t you get a text? Wouldn’t they tell us we were leaving earlier?” Marinette put her hand on the silver-eyed girl’s shoulder.

“I had to block all of their numbers because of some _unpleasant_ texts they sent, and I doubt they would tell Chloé either” Rosina looked at them both, they didn’t deserve this, they had been nothing but kind and she just couldn’t see the bad in them, but she also felt bad about the others, if Lila had been lying for so long, she could’ve said anything and they would believe her, she could be planting so many seeds in their heads and they would be none the wiser.

She just wanted to find out why. Surely everyone had a reason to do anything, even if they thought it would be fun? She just wanted to understand.

But now wasn’t the time to think about Lila, she had a job to ensure her friends got back safely, and she would guarantee that.

“Well since we’re friends, I believe I can help out this time, Chloé, this is my gratitude for letting us stay with you.”

“Err what?” Chloé was confused while Marinette looked panicked.

“Wait you don’t mean-”

“Yep.” Popping the _P_ her ring lit up, a light travelling around her finger.

##  _“I Bequeath This Blade To Dance”_

Something bright blocked the girl’s vision, and as they looked back, they could see a board. A hoverboard.

With the blonde perplexed and bluenette sighing in relief the redhead giggled with joy.

“For a minute I thought you were going to say something else”

“You mean if I revealed that I’m Crisono Tassa? No, I wasn’t going to say that” But then she realised her mistake and saw the horror on the blondes face much to her amusement.

“Y-You’re Crisono, what the hell you can’t just tell me like that, I hardly know you!” She reprimanded until Marinette coughed.

“Like you did it any better” Chloé took offence.

“…I hate you”

“Enough, I trust you Chloé, you’re my friend after all. So c’mon, let’s go. We can probably beat them there and enjoy the rest of the day” Before they could reply they were already shoved onto the hoverboard. The girls had to grip onto each arm as they shrieked in horror.

“Ahhhhhhhh! Rosina I am going to throttle you when I get off this thing!”

“Make that 2! Ahhhhhhhh! Slow down! I think I’m going to be sick!”

“Oh c’mon guys this is fun, it’s just like flying, I promise you’ll enjoy it” Their feet were secured so Rosina couldn’t understand why they were so scared.

“Rosina, there’s the bus, let us pass it and I might not hit you”

“Whatever you say my friend” When they passed the minibus she had to knock on the window to get the attention of one blonde girl who screamed in surprise gaining the attention of all the other students who couldn’t help but stare in awe.

Alya immediately pulled her phone out, but Marinette told Rosina to get going before and so they zoomed off.

“Ok that was awesome, I take it back, it really does feel like I’m flying here, I guess this is remarkable.” They whizzed of past the cars and lights, flying like a bird through the air. It was, as Chloé put it, marvellous utterly marvellous. That feeling was extraordinary.

But it was nothing compared to the shock of the class when they see all three girls there for class _and_ have their arms linked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it, I hope I made all the characters in character, I just really hoped I made a good redeemable Chloé, so I hope it worked. And I drew this for what Rosina looks like in her normal clothes. I might change it later on.
> 
> All pictures are on my Tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t know what you want me to write after, more character interactions with the Marinette defence Squad, meeting Chat Noir or something completely different? Well, I hope to see you next time, take care. All comments are welcome, prompts and ideas too.
> 
> ~~~ Means flashback
> 
> *Le Jardín Du Luxembourg It was the first thing I picked, so sorry if the information was wrong, but oh well, it’s not really going to affect your day to day life. And this is just for fun anyway.


	6. One More New Amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a long thought, I think Rosina meeting some other people could be good, plus I might bring some pictures I’ve drawn as well. Also, as a quick note, I hope you know I don’t actually hate any of the characters but writing Spite/Salt Fics are so fun and I love it. Alya is, in fact, my favourite character for personal reasons.
> 
> My biggest inspiration for Rosina is Goku from Dragon Ball Z, Sonia Nevermind from Danganronpa 2 and a bit of Ziva David from NCIS, although I watched that when I was a lot younger so I may not remember her that well.
> 
> Word Count: 3221
> 
> .
> 
> I can’t remember but now Marinette’s place has a café in their bakery and that’s final, can’t be bothered to check.

* * *

It had been a week since the dubbed _Ice Queens_ had become friends as everyone had put it. They must’ve been friends since they were little, they reasoned with themselves, there was no way anyone could become friends with Chloé in an evening.

No way.

Marinette had lied to them.

But they just had to get Rosina out of that toxic environment, she really was sweet and oblivious to those girls.

So, they were always scheming new ways to let Rosina see just what the really were like.

But it always made them become closer.

That field trip to Le Jardín Du Luxembourg? They became friends with Chloé.

Leaving them stranded there? They came back on a flying skateboard! Alya was devastated she couldn’t record in time, and whenever they asked Rosina if they could see it, they were denied & pushed away by the Ice Queen’s.

It sooo wasn’t fair, they were only trying to help Rosina. They just wanted to help and pull her away from the evilness the two radiated. But they were the bad guys?

No way.

But what broke their heart the most was seeing Lila’s painstakingly sad face every time their plan failed. Because it was if they had failed her, their best friend, their Class President.

So, they were determined to save their friend.

But that couldn’t take up their whole day, if it did, they would become obsessed and that wouldn’t be healthy either.

So, they continued with activities and classes, until Mlle Bustier made an announcement.

* * *

“Now class I have an announcement, since two of our students so kindly suggested and even organised this little event themselves, so if you’d like to explain what it is to the class?” She pointed to the two people in her front row.

“I hope you all listen to their wonderful event they provided for them, now I’ll be off since it is lunch so you all best behave.” That last sentence was aimed towards the two girls at the back. Chloé had rudely announced she would be sitting with the other girls at the back, there was a reason there were only ***** two people per desks.

 _‘How irresponsible’_ The blue-haired girl thought.

Adrien and Lila walked up to the teacher’s desk as the others waited in suspense.

“Monsieur D’Argencourt said we were going to have a beginners fencing lesson for the whole school, and everyone from our Team is going to help out”

“I was the one to suggest and organise everything, Adrien was far too busy and asked for the best help he could get. We wanted this to be a surprise, I hope you’ll enjoy it” The whole class erupted in glee, Adrien didn’t care about the little lie she had made up, after all, he was taking the high road.

Although a certain redhead from the back couldn’t contain her excitement.

“You mean you’ve been on a fencing Team all this time and didn’t tell me, oh Sir I challenge you to a duel.” A glove flew across the room landing on Adrien’s cheek, everyone was speechless aside from a blonde who was on the floor laughing too much from what she just bare witnessed to.

Surprisingly Adrien was the first one to recover.

“Maybe you could warn me before you challenge me Rosina, but I accept”

“Adrien are you ok, oh my, your cheeks are red” Chloé was still laughing, but Adrien didn’t care.

“I’m fine, it’s a tradition in for duels anyway.”

Kim couldn’t help the smile as he thought of a suggestion.

“I’ve got an idea for a bet” They all groaned.

“Kim, I thought we said no more bets?”

“Hey! This one’s good, and besides its not me who would do it” They all fell silent, waiting for him to explain.

“If Adrien wins then Rosina should stay with us. And then you can see just how bad they are and realise we are right Rosina” The others smirked, this was brilliant, Adrien was the best fencer here, and no offence to Rosina, but she didn’t seem that talented in that activity.

Before Rosina could add to that challenge Chloé spoke for her.

“We accept those terms, but when she wins you all have to back off and leave our friend alone” Adrien only wanted to have a friendly duel, not a gambling match.

“I-I don’t know guys; I don’t think that’s fa-” But he was cut off.

“Adrien how could you say that! You’re the only one who can do this, you wouldn’t want to let your friends down? Would you?” He paled, that thought terrified him. He took in the rest of the classes faces, they held disappointment, so much disappointment.

“Fine I’ll do it”

“Hooray, I can’t wait to see you in action Adrien” She kissed his cheek as they all left for lunch.

Adrien lingered for a second before catching up with them.

“Chloé what the hell you can’t just decide for her” Marinette was angry, that wasn’t fair to their red-haired friend. But more than being angry…

She was afraid.

“Its fine Marinette, she’s Crisono Tassa after all. Besides, it’s not as if this bet could mean anything, you’ll stay with us right Rosina?” Rosina smiled at that.

“Of course I will Chloé, I love you two so much, I would never leave my besties. Which is why I won’t lose, I promise”

“You better, please.” Marinette looked sad, she didn’t want to lose a friend.

“Don’t worry Marinette, I’m the best fencer around here, so no need to worry, now let’s eat”

_‘…I hope Kagami doesn’t hear that’_

* * *

“I am the fencing Master Monsieur D’Argencourt, and with great pleasure, I’m here today to announce our fencing practice commences immediately” Everyone was split into groups since there were more classmates than fencers.

Marinette glanced and waved when she saw Kagami. She was about to walk over to her.

“Marinette, where’s Rosina?” Sadly, Alya interrupted her.

“She went home, considering she needed to get her own blade and armour, since she only uses her own”

“Tsk tsk Marinette it’s actually called a Sabre, maybe you should fact check next time?” A jab was sent here way by the liar.

“Actually, depending which on weapon, there are three names Foil, Épée and Sabre, next time you should get your facts straight.” Kagami. Her glare was so intimidating it stopped Alya from commenting.

“I’m baaaaaaaaaack, hey guys, oh hi there, wow your cold icy stare is so cool and your freckles compliment you so much.” Kagami stood confused. Did- did this random girl compliment her out of nowhere?

“Kagami this is Rosina, Rosina this is Kagami my friend” Kagami cleared her throat to stick her hand out but it wasn’t needed when she felt arms wrap around her.

“Wow, it’s so nice to meet another of Marinette’s friends, oh I’m sorry I hope I didn’t overstep a boundary, my Aunt told me about social boundaries beforehand. I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine, your personality seems honest, creative, out-going, stubborn and overly eager which typically matches-”

“Ok that’s enough Kagami, can you help me put the equipment on?” Kagami was brutal enough with words already, Marinette didn’t want Rosina to be scared off as well.

“Wow, you got all of that from me, that’s so impressive, what’s my ****** Blood Type? And yours? If I had to make a guess ermmmm Type O?”

She blinked.

And again.

“I’ve only known Rosina for five minutes but if anything were to happen to her I would kill everyone here and then myself”

_‘Where have I heard of that?’_

“Erm Kagami, don’t you think you’re being a bit hasty?” She turned to Marinette with an intense stare.

“…Everyone.”

Dear Lord, she was serious.

“What is going on here? ******* Thou are meant to be fencing not talking. Vitesse!” A familiar blond-haired boy came over.

“Ready Rosina?” He greeted her.

“Ready as I’ll ever be Adrian” She responded. They all sat in the stands, Alya recording and cheering for Adrien with the majority of the class. Marinette, Chloé and Kagami cheering, or internally thinking, for Rosina.

D’Argencourt was told to officiate beforehand and was eager to see if she was worthy to fight his best student, Adrien.

“En-Garde” They stood in the stance.

“Pret! Allez!”

_Whoosh._

Not even a second went by before Adrien was down with a Sabre on his stomach.

“That was so fun, we should do that again Adrian” She offered her hand out to him, oblivious to everyone’s faces.

“How- what- I- what just happened girl?” The first to get out of her state of shock was Alya.

“Hmm? I said I liked fencing, didn’t I?”

“But you were like inhuman out there. Why didn’t you tell us you were a pro? Keeping those secrets from us, would you like to tell us?” She lightly jabbed her elbow at the girl while she was still confused.

“You never ask-”

“Ahem, I believe we had a deal Césaire, you and the rest of the class have to back off like we promised” Alya was irritated.

“That’s not fair, we didn’t know she was a pro!”

“That doesn’t matter, you still agreed to it and since Adrien did lose you lose too, now get lost” She waved her hand in a dismissive motion before taking Rosina away.

“Rosina is her own person and should have a right to choose where she goes, are you trying to suggest she’s property?” A smug look entered Lila’s face.

“You can’t be serious right?” This time it was Marinette who stepped in.

“And just what do you mean by that?” Alix asks. She was disappointed with how much Marinette had changed.

“If Adrien had won you lot wouldn’t have had a problem with forcing her to be away from us, wouldn’t that sound as if she were property to you?” She loved being able to turn words against Lila, remembering each and every word that liar and the rest of her class had said was easy, too easy sometimes.

“It’s only because we know how much of a bad influence you two can be on her, she’s so happy and I would love nothing more than for her to continue being like that around some much more politer people.” Lila had a remark to everything, one step ahead? No Marinette wouldn’t think that. No, that requires having to plan ahead in case something happened.

“Then why don’t we just ask her who she wants to hang out with?”

“Fine we will, just don’t be disappointed when your Trio becomes Dos”

“Keep telling yourself that loser” Their glaring contest ended as they turned to where Rosina was meant to be.

“Rosina you wouldn’t leave your best friends for these utterly useless people, right? Wait, where is she?” They looked around to find she was gone.

“Abstain!” They turned to see two fencers in front of D’Argencourt.

“Rosina and Kagami? When did they get there?” Bewildered, they watched when Rosina flipped through the air to dodge the touch.

“They left after you all argued, Kagami challenged her and she accepted, Monsieur D’Argencourt was eager to referee” Adrien explained, seeing the female fencers clash against each other truly was a sight to see.

_‘She’s never fought me like that? I wonder why?’_

“HAAAH!” Kagami lunged towards Rosina but was able to block it.

“Impressive Knave” Kagami then had to obstruct an incoming attack.

“I’ve been practising since I could walk”

“Oh really, then how about we get serious here?” Exchanging blows stopped and they jumped back and stood in their own stance.

“What are they doing? Why’d they stop?” A confused Kim asked.

“They are biding their time, waiting for the other to strike first, because this isn’t a timed match theoretically, they’ll have all the time in the world,” Max answered for everyone else.

All was still around the two, nothing else mattered but winning.

The blue-haired girl lunged first. And it almost looked like she was about to land a hit.

Almost.

“Attack, push point” The point had belonged to the silver-eyed girl.

“Wow that sure was a great workout” She stretched before doing some acrobatics across the mat.

All the while Kagami was still gaining her breath back, that match certainly took a toll on her, and yet Rosina was still as energetic as she had been, where did that leave her?

She had been the best wherever she went, she had to honour her families name, she had won all of her battles, the first one with Adrien was a tie.

So why did she lose?

“Hey Kagami, that was amazing, I’ve never seen anyone be able to compete with me before. Can we please please please fence some more, that was sooo much fun?” Kagami tried to see if there were any fictitious motives hidden in her eyes, if the minute she let her guard down she would be ridiculed by her. But there was nothing, just a happy gleam in her eyes as she continued asking questions while holding out her hand.

“Of course, I look forward to testing your skills.” They would’ve continued their talk, but they heard someone call out to them.

“That was amazing, your skills for your age are truly fantastique, you must tell me who your last Master was?” D’Argencourt was in awe of the girl’s skill.

“Oh, really thanks so much mister, my Aunty tells me I still have a lot to improve.”

“A lot to improve? Well, I’m sure we could help you with that. This was meant to be an event to show my pupils off, however, for the first time, I’m offering you Rosina…?”

“Scoats”

“Rosina Scoats, a place on my fencing Team, do you accept?” If you couldn’t tell she was happy, then clearly you were blind.

She was ecstatic.

“Yes, yes yes, of course, I want to spend more time with Kagami. Oh, Aunty will be so glad I have a club to attend. I’ve read so much about after school clubs.”

“Great, lessons are after school, every Monday, Tuesday and Friday for an hour. You’ll be given a uniform unless you want to use your own like Kagami here. But for now, lessons are over, I hope everyone had an exceptional time here.”

“Really? Great, then I’ll continue wearing this outfit, my Aunty made it specially.”

“You’re Aunt makes clothes?” That fact reminded her of the bluenette.

“Yep just like Mari. Ohhhhh~ maybe they could design together?”

“I doubt that” Marinette muttered under her breath still remembering her first meeting with her.

“Kagami would you like to go out for cakes, we can visit the bakery I live at, it’s really close by?” Kagami grew perplexed.

“You live with Marinette?” She rubbed the back of her head.

“It’s a long story, I can tell you on the way if you want?” Kagami nodded, she wouldn’t be too far away from her Mother, if anything they could sit on the stairs of Dupont if her Mother wanted to.

“Oh wait, I have to get my other friends” For whatever reason the class held a smug look on their faces, mainly Alya and Lila.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you Rosi-” She walked straight past them.

“Mari, Chlo, wanna come too?” They nodded, and as they left Chloé looked back making a face.

“Told you, next time you want to lie, don’t do it about Rosina” Marinette gently nudged the blonde before they all left.

Overall to Rosina it was a great experience.

She got to see everything again through the Ladyblog after all.

* * *

“Really, but you’re so nice to each other. I can’t believe you didn’t like each other before” Rosina exclaimed while chewing on her croissant. They were able to stay in the bakery to their relief, but they were on a time limit.

“Believe it or not but we were all Adrien crazy, somehow that blond held a special place in my heart before _ehem_ , you know who joined,” Marinette replied, drinking some juice, she could eat as many pastries as she could, what was the rush?

“And I can’t believe you’re still friends with him? Aren’t you angry at what he’s done to us, to Marinette?” Chloé remarked. The blue-haired girls gave her a stare while Rosina tried to steal a macaroon from Marinette’s plate.

She was caught.

“I had been friends with Adrien long before Marinette, just because I’ve changed my target doesn’t mean I still don’t care for him. Besides, I don’t exactly want to leave him alone with a Father like his” They all, minus the redhead, shivered.

“Ok, that might be understandable, I may not like him but even I wouldn’t wish anyone that kind of life” It didn’t matter which of the girls said it, they both thought it.

“Who?”

“Oh right, you’ve never had the pleasure of knowing Gabriel Agreste”

“Who?”

“He’s Adrien’s Dad and a famous fashion designer. He never lets him out of the house except for school, photoshoots and fencing lessons. He doesn’t even allow his friends to come over and visit” Chloé listed everything she could remember about that man and paused to see Rosina take an excruciating long slip of her drink before setting it down.

“Wh-”

“If you say who again I will take your sweets!” Marinette was annoyed at her repetitive singular question before she sent a sheepish smile her way.

“Duly noted”

“He’s all alone in that house, I don’t want to him to be alone outside” Rosina’s eyes sparkled with glee.

“Wow, you’re so nice Kagami. And I don’t think its that bad, he hasn’t exactly done anything to you, I mean I know we’re all friends, but I guess we can’t force someone to stop their friendship with someone else right? I mean I don’t really know but I-”

“We get it, Rosina, you can stop you’re rambling it’s getting annoying”

“Chloé!” Marinette had a long way to go before Chloé would be deemed _‘nice’_

“Its fine Mari, sometimes I tend to keep talking until someone stops me or Aunty hits me on the head” She laughed to try and ease the tension, but it didn’t appear to work.

She was about to say something else, maybe they could plan to do something over the weekend, or maybe finally have a sleepover, she’s always wanted to do one of them.

But they heard the door open, and since Rosina and Kagami weren’t facing the door they were puzzled as to why they were stunned.

“Rosina Scoats” At her name being called out she immediately turned around. She saw a woman with blue hair with a slight twinge of red with glasses in a suit standing behind her, and she was holding something.

A tablet with a man who held a stern face, it almost made Rosina become nervous.

But she didn’t know what that word meant.

“Yes? That’s me, how can I help you?” She chirpily asked, she felt a kick to her leg but her smile never faltered.

“I would like to propose an idea, I would like to discuss it further at the Agreste household, if we may?” They both awaited her answer.

She didn’t think she’d meet the man they were just talking about so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, are you happy with it? I thought it would be good to get Gabriel and Nathalie in there, is there anything else you want me to add? Or any outfits you want me to draw. I might draw her in her fencing gear if you want, but I’m not sure how to change it so it feels a bit unique? I have a few ideas, but feel free to suggest anything, I’m always free to ideas.
> 
> Why do you think Gabriel wants to talk to her?
> 
> Let’s hope it’s not anything bad.
> 
> Are there any prompts you want me to write with or without Rosina? Please let me know.
> 
> Hope you like it and have a nice Day/Night.
> 
> *Dupont Seating Plan ~ I always had beef with this because my desks at school were tiny so only 2 people could sit there, but on this show, it makes me think they can only have two students there because of course there’s no room. Our school would’ve made 4 people sit there at least.
> 
> **Blood Types ~ All the sources keep telling me different things, but I think she has either A or B.
> 
> ***D’Argencourt ~ Might need some help writing him in character, very unsure about him.


	7. The Second Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I’m going to have to upload this one before the salt SongFic because it has one spoiler that will make sense if I upload this before the SongFic.
> 
> The episodes Timetagger, Chat Blanc, Felix, Loveater and Miracle Queen will not happen. If you haven’t guessed. I might add more but I’m not sure, I’d have to go through each episode. Also, I don’t really care what happens in season 4 I’m going by my ideas.
> 
> Word Count: 4361

* * *

The limo was a first for our sliver-eyed hero. She was used to being on foot or using her ‘special’ transportation, and a limo was too big to construct. Instead, she looked out the window, she could see so many different sites she hadn’t seen before, she so had to take her newfound friends there, until she remembered that they had probably already visited.

“Rosina, do you have any idea why Father invited you? Not to be rude but Father never invites any of my friends, he’s normally too busy for this, but now it seems different.” She looked back at him and he did genuinely feel confused, but then she saw something else.

Fear…

She wondered why he would think that, but then she remembered what Chloé had said.

_“He’s Adrien’s Dad and a famous fashion designer. He never lets him out of the house except for school, photoshoots and fencing lessons. He doesn’t even allow his friends to come over and visit”_

“I’m as much in the dark as you are, but don’t worry Adrian, no matter what happens, we’ll get through it together, so there’s no need to worry” He looked almost hopeful, just how bad _was_ Gabriel she mused?

Until the limo stopped.

“We’re here”

The door opened courtesy of the Gorilla with Nathalie by his side. She looked around, amazed by its structure and area.

“Wow, this is like, two houses stuck together” Nathalie and the Gorilla gave questioning looks while Adrien was gently guiding her towards the door.

“Sensational, it looks even bigger on the inside. I’ve never been in a house so big”

“I appreciate the compliment Miss Scoats” They turned to see the famous fashion designer before them.

“And I’m pleased you came on such short notice” He held out his hand, shocking Adrien the most, he’d never willingly made contact with anyone, not even him.

“It wasn’t a problem Sir. I just hope I haven’t done anything that would damage my image. I am confused about why you decided to invite me, however”

“Let us discuss matters privately” He started walking towards the room he spent most of his days in, Nathalie followed despite the privately being said, and Adrien was about to be whisked away by his bodyguard. That was until he felt a tug on his arm.

“I’m sorry but I would feel a lot more comfortable with Adrian with me, Sir.” You couldn’t tell if Gabriel was annoyed or considering it but nodded after a moment.

Adrien, however, was glad he was included, plus he didn’t really want to be spending all his time in his room when one of his friends was downstairs, the last time his friend had a meeting with his Father… It didn’t go so well.

“It’ll be alright” He squeezed her hand comfortingly before they made their way inside.

“By your indication, you don’t have any idea why you’re here?” They both nodded as Adrien spotted Nathalie on her tablet, it looked like she was pulling something up on the screen in front of them.

“There was something that had caught my eye when it showed that my Son was included in this video, does this jog your memory?”

“Our fencing match? I remember Alya posted it on her blog” Adrien reasoned with himself while Rosina was still confused.

“What’s a blog?”

“Ahem, I have to say I’m quite intrigued by your impressive set of skills. And I’m willing to make an offer.” They both looked surprised, well more Adrien than Rosina.

“If you will become Adrien’s bodyguard where our other cannot, to protect him in school hours, your payment will be substantial. With the rising activities of Akuma’s I wish he would be protected more than I’m able to give him.”

 _Adrien.Exe_ has stopped working.

Was this?

Was this his Father’s way of providing him with another friend?

So, the gods did love him, he knew his Father cared about him, he knew it.

Now he wouldn’t be alone as much, he could spend time with one of his friends.

“I’m sorry Sir but I can’t” Her head lowering into a sort of bow.

And then he stopped again.

Why? Why couldn’t she stay with him?

All he wanted was to hang out with someone.

“Why not?” Gabriel’s voice was callous. And Adrien really hoped Rosina would be emotionally strong enough to withstand an Akuma.

“I-I mean I don’t need to be paid, I already have enough money as it is, and I still need some time for my friends and Aunt, plus I wouldn’t want to agree to something without Adrian’s approval. I’m very sorry Sir, I hope you haven’t wasted too much time with me” She didn’t want another decision to be forced on Adrian, he had all his choices made for him already, he didn’t want him to resent her, plus she kinda wanted to leave and be with Marinette, Chloé and Kagami. It was hard enough getting here in the first place she didn’t want to make them wait anymore.

“Wait, Rosina, I don’t mind, I really wouldn’t mind having a friend near me. I think it would be good for me someone as strong as you. And I’m sure Father won’t mind you having as much free time as you want. Right, Father?” He turned and prayed to whatever god was out there now. He felt happy when Rosina wanted his opinion, it felt nice someone wanted him to be heard rather than someone speaking on his behalf. But he hoped his Father wouldn’t mind.

“Really, I was really worried, that and I don’t work so well cramped inside all the time, would there be a way to have some lessons outside? At the park perhaps?” She wondered out loud, it was like all of Adrien’s prayers were being answered right now, Father would have to let him go outside for Rosina’s proposition. Wait, could she read his mind? He’d have to get his foil hat from his emergency box.

“I believe there are some aspects I can negotiate on, but is this a deal?” His hand was still stretched out.

“Of course, although there was something else, I’d like to mention” Gabriel was getting a bit restless here, how many times would she add to her previous comments?

“What would that be?” Everyone sans Rosina could tell Gabriel was getting mad, there weren’t a lot of hints, but they were there.

“I was wondering if I could help Adrian with his languages?” He rose an eyebrow, even if he wouldn’t have believed she had super fencing skills he couldn’t place her with being multilingual as well. There had to be a test.

 **“Is that so?”** Adrien paused, if he had to guess that sounded German, and then the panic-struck in, he was testing her! Oh no, there was no way he could be this lucky in a day, maybe it was his destiny to be alone.

 **“Of course, Sir,”** They all seemed surprised.

“ ~~That wouldn’t be all you know would it?~~ ” He switched again, Italian?

“ ~~If not, I would be Trilingual but as I said I’m Multilingual~~ ” Her smile never wavered.

“Impressive, a number of all the languages you know will be helpful” He ordered, but Rosina didn’t seem to mind.

“Of course, Sir: Morse Code, Binary, French, Italian, German, English, Mandarin, Russian, Japanese, Arabic, Latin, Spanish and Thai.” They looked at her in disbelief while she rubbed the back of her head.

“I travelled a lot when I was younger, and Aunty still makes sure I remember all of the languages on top of… Other things.” She seemed to trail off, Gabriel and Nathalie noticed but either didn’t care or didn’t comment.

“Then I suppose I can allow this to happen, now Adrien, if you would like to show our guest around, I have some important matters to attend to.” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Of course, Father, c’mon Rosina I’ll show you the dining room first” He offered his hand out as they walked off.

* * *

“And that’s how Rosina became my tutor/bodyguard” All of Adrien’s friends were on his computer screen, looking ecstatic.

“That’s great dude, at least now you’ll have some company.” He nodded.

“Wow Rosina, thanks so much for doing this for Adrien, that’s so nice of you” Rose praised as our red-haired heroine rubbed her head again.

“I didn’t really do anything, Mr Agreste was the one who gave me the offer, I don’t even get why though.”

“But don’t you see? This is perfect, with you having to spend more time with Adrien that means we’ll all have to spend more time with you. And that means we’ll all soon become closer friends” Lila presented the idea as they all praised her like they had become accustomed to.

“Plus, whenever me and Adrien have our photoshoots, I’m sure I can tell all of you the location of where we’re stationed. That way we’ll have more time to hang out outside of school. Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

“Lila I can’t believe how smart you are, why didn’t any of us think of that before?”

 _‘Because you’re too dumb’_ She wished she could’ve retorted but held her tongue.

“I don’t know, I don’t think my Father would be too happy about that.” He grimaced; he would hate to see his Father angry.

“Oh, don’t worry Adrien your Father loves me, I’m sure he’ll let it slide. And besides, after the many times you’ve had to cancel on get-togethers don’t you think it’s fair?” There it was again, the disappointing stares of his classmates. Why did it hurt he wondered?

“Fine, I’m sure he won’t mind, I hope.” He muttered but no one heard that part. Except for the girl next to him.

“And don’t worry girl, we haven’t forgotten about you, how about we all go out to the arcade next week?” This worried the girl. A, she didn’t know how her other friends would react, B, her Aunt had made it clear they needed to find the Trinklets and C, what the hell was an arcade?

“I’m sorry guys but I err already promised to hang out with Mari and Chlo, we’re bound to have a sleepover at one point I just know it.” God, she looked adorable, they really wished they didn’t have to ruin their image of her _‘friend’_.

“I hate to tell you but there is an 83.98% that Marinette will cancel on you?”

“Why?” She tilted her head.

“Because she’s always flaky, she’s never where she says she is, I’ve checked too. It’s one of the reasons why we aren’t friends. Plus, both of them are just as bad as each other, Chloé would bully all of us constantly, but because her Dad is the Mayor of Paris, she was able to get away with it. She’s never been punished. Just ask Sabrina” It was then she noticed the ginger held a worried expression.

“It’s true, I was always there for her beck and call and I could never have any time to make any other friends, she pushed them all away, but please Rosina, don’t fall into the same trap I did, everyone forgave me before it was too late, and I know they’ll forgive you too. Don’t fall for Chloé and Marinette’s lies”

Rosina paused, she felt a new emotion in her, but couldn’t place it, she was normally always excited and happy, why did she feel the same feeling of when Chloé and Marinette were arguing in that supply cupboard on that trip? Why did they have to be so mean to one of her first friends? What was the reason?

“I hate to put this short, but I think me, and Rosina should start studying now.”

“Ok, we know how your Father can be, we’ll expect your answer at school ok girl, please come to your senses” They all hung up.

“Why are they so mean to Mari?” She whispered this to herself. But Adrien was able to hear it.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it will all work out in the end. We’ll all become friends just like the old times… Just as soon as Marinette apologises.”

“Apologises? What for?” Adrien winced knowing he’d have to tell her the truth.

“Lila is lying to everyone for attention. Marinette and I are the only ones who know about it and while she wants to call her out, I think we should let her have it her way. She’s not hurting anyone, so I don’t understand why she won’t take the high road?” Now Rosina was just confused. Unless you had to lie for certain situations, her Aunt always told her lying was bad, why did he have to overlook it?

“And I know it’s a huge favour to ask you, but do you think you could overlook it as well? I would hate it if you became despised because of this. Please?” He put his hands together in a praying position as she stared at him.

But before she could answer, Adrien got a notification, and he knew what that type meant.

“Oh no,” He took his phone out to see what type of Akuma he would be facing off today.

“What is it?” Rosina looked puzzled and Adrien was quick to understand why.

“Oh right, this is your first Akuma attack right?” She nodded and Adrien sighed, how was he going to get away now?

“You should stay in the bathroom, it’ll be safer” Before he could retort she was already pushing him into his bathroom. And with her out of site Plagg flew out.

“Well now looks like you’ve got yourself another friend huh? How many girls are in your corner now?” Plagg snickered out as Adrien rolled his eyes.

“There’s no time for that, now Plagg! Claws Out!”

“I should be getting paid for thiiiiiiiiisssssssssss” But as he was transforming, he could’ve sworn he heard his bedroom window open.

But he paid it no mind, it must’ve been something else.

* * *

“Well, Buggaboo what seems to be the situation?” He seemed to slip right in the battle while Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo around to avoid a blast.

“I told you before, stop calling me Buggaboo!”

“You know you love it M’Lady” He winked as he blocked an attack on his end whilst Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“So, what seems to be the situation? Another love Akuma perhaps?”

“In your dream’s Kitty, their actually called SleepSis. Make sure you don’t get hit or you’ll end up as a sleeping statue. The more statues the stronger she gets” They were back to back as they awaited her next attack. She seemed to attack from the shadows, but her next attack would be unknown to the two superheroes.

“Ladybug! Watch out!” It was a familiar voice, more so to one than the other but familiar all the less.

It had looked as if the voice had stunned the pair as she mysteriously hit one of the blasts away.

“Are you ok Ladybug? I really hope I wasn’t late to the battle” She worried as Ladybug approached her.

“Its fine, Chat Noir only just got here as well” Chat blinked, hadn’t he seen her before?

“Hey, haven’t we met?” He scratched his head as all three had to defend themselves from the Akuma.

“Yep, I’m Crisono Tassa, I’m new and here to help. I wish we’d met under better circumstances. Oh, and by the way, I love your ears, are they real? Can I touch them pretty please?” Now, why did that sound so similar?

“Crisono you need to focus; this is your second Akuma battle and they’re all different.”

“Ok Ladybug.”

“Wait wait wait. You seriously can’t let her stay Ladybug? She’s just a civilian, she can get hurt. I’m sorry Crisono but you have to leave” He wasn’t usually the stern one, but Ladybug wasn’t being reasonable.

He saw how they both glanced at each other before continuing on, did they just ignore him?

“Don’t worry Chat, I thought that too, but she is a capable fighter, I’ve seen it myself” He didn’t want to believe it at first but if his Lady did then so would he.

“Okay, then I hope we get along Crissi” He was able to place a kiss on her hand as Ladybug had to yet again block an attack.

“Chat! Focus!”

“Ok ok, so what’s the plan then M’Lady?” To make up his mistake, he then blocked an attack that was meant for Ladybug.

“I think her mask is the Akumatized object, I need you to distract her while I sneak up and take it”

“Sure thing, but I will need my cat nap soon” Ladybug groaned at his joke, while he heard Crisono giggle.

“At least someone appreciates my humour, well shall we go Crisono?” He offered his hand out, she inquisitively looked at it before smiling.

She pulled him along instead, Ladybug couldn’t help the little bit of laughter she let out. She called out her Lucky Charm only to be given two planks of wood. She looked around but couldn’t find anything with her Ladybug vision. Did she have to wait? But for how long? What did she have to do?

Meanwhile with the adventures of Crisono Tassa and Chat Noir.

“This isn’t how it works but ok” She laughed as she threw Chat across the street.

“Hey, I’m not just some ragdoll you can throw. No matter how far you throw me I’ll always come back”

“Really? But what if I threw you out of Paris? I say I can beat SleepSis before you can run back here” The attacks were getting more and more havoc as the two newly acquainted heroes teased the other.

“How dare you two treat me like a joke, I’ll show you the real power of SleepSis”

“Then show us your power, I wish to see what else Hawkmoth can do” A pink mask appeared on her face but before Crisono could register that, she became the more prominent target.

“Hey, I’m here too! You want a piece of me!?” Chat would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit worried about the newbie. He was still ever so slightly mad that Ladybug knew about her and didn’t tell him about it, but maybe there was a reason for that. He tried to apologise but couldn’t find her anywhere. And besides, his Lady would tell him eventually, they were partners.

Right?

“C’mon, just a little further.” His ears picked up to Ladybug, ahh the sight could put his mind at ease. The love of his life, he would do anything for her. To admire her beauty was something he could do forever.

“Chat lookout!” His Lady’s voice was captivating as well. He would’ve continued his thought process until he was unpleasantly shoved aside.

He expected to be able to joke about not paying attention since she had stolen it, but he didn’t. because his Lady wasn’t the one in front of him.

It was Crisono.

And she had been hit.

* * *

“Crisono!” Ladybug had to stop her plan as a fear of dread kicked in. She heard Chat shout out her friend’s name and panicked when she saw Crisono on the ground.

“Oh no,” But then something happened, her vision was showing her a plan.

_The wood._

_Her Yo-Yo._

_Chat Noir’s Baton._

_Rosina and her Sabre._

“Chat I’ve got a plan. Grab Crisono and come back” She blocked some more attacks as she was in SleepSis’ vision.

Chat did what he was ordered, and they made their way onto a building.

“I’m sorry M’Lady, she took the hit for me”

“Its fine Chat Noir, we’ll sort this out together I promise.” He smiled at that as he helped Ladybug with whatever her plan was.

For the time being, SleepSis was trying to track the fellow heroes down, but she couldn’t find them.

 _“Hurry, Ladybug’s time limit will be up. Find her immediately!”_ Hawkmoth ordered.

“Yeah yeah I know.” She heard a thud behind her and released an attack which made contact. She smirked in victory, but it vanished as she saw what she hit.

“Damn it, Ladybug using you as a shield was clever. But don’t think it will stop you from winning.” She looked up to see Ladybug and Chat Noir giving a smug look. That wouldn’t last.

She jumped to meet them but was stopped, by… The redhead?

“What?” She was being moved by Ladybug like a… Like a puppet?

“It won’t be that easy SleepSis” She was controlling Crisono almost perfectly, SleepSis was on the edge.

“Chat now!” What? Wasn’t Chat with- No he’s gone! Where is-

“Gotcha _-Grabs The Mask-_ Cataclysm!” He destroyed it making the woman become De-Akumatized.

“Time to De-Evilize!” She did her usual routine as she cast the Miraculous cure over Paris. The ones asleep awoke and continued on their day as it had become the norm.

“Crisono are you ok?” She awoke to the worried voices in front of her, they were surprised when they were trapped into a hug.

“The plan worked, oh how wonderful” They smiled. She must’ve been aware of what was happening.

“Sorry about that Crisono, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again next time. I’m _paw_ -sively sure of it” One groaned as the other giggled softly. The duo stuck their hands out, signalling for her to join.

“Like this? I’ve never done a fist bump before?” Chat would’ve been shocked until she uttered a _Faa Lalalala_. He gasped as he held her hand.

“You’ve watched Big Hero 6 too?” She had to shake her head.

“Sorry, I overheard some children do that to each other, is that not how normal fist bumps work?” He was slightly deflated but maybe he could get her to watch it, he wanted to hang out with other heroes now and again damn it.

“Ladybug what do you think, can it be an extension to our routine? As our newest friend, it would be nice to change some things. It would be a _cat_ -astrophe to say otherwise” She rolled her eyes before nodding.

“Sure, but I’ve gotta go, Bugout” She swung her Yo-Yo away as Chat Noir blew a kiss in her direction before turning to Crisono.

“So how did you meet Ladybug? And how come you’ve decided to come to Paris? Are you going to help us with Hawkmoth?” She nodded to the last part.

“My Aunt said we’re going to stay here till Hawkmoth is defeated, plus it was our next location anyway. We travelled around the world, defeating crime. France just so happens to be next.” He would’ve asked more questions, but he remembered his Miraculous time limit and had to get going.

“Sorry if I stay then the cat will be out of the bag, Cya next time” He was about to take a leap.

“Wait?” He stopped to be polite, but she could see it couldn’t take long.

“Err, did you mean it when you said I was your friend?” She pushed her index fingers together, seemingly looking nervous.

“Of course, a friend of Ladybug’s is a friend of mine. I hope to see you next time” He had to quickly leave but he waved goodbye.

_‘A new friend and a new hero. What else can happen?’_

* * *

“Claws In” He made it back.

“So, what happened out there, you seem happy now?” When their chosen transforms, their Kwami is unable to see anything that happens outside, all they can do is concentrate on giving their special power when the time comes.

“I saw Crisono again, and we’re friends. She likes my puns as well, maybe we can hang out after battles?” He seemed as giddy as a kid on Christmas.

“Ohh so it looks like another type of cheese has entered the fray. Huh~”

“Plagg” He wined. Seriously why does every girl he meets have to become a love interest; it was getting annoying?

“And besides, she’s just a-”

He opened his door.

“Ahhh, ouch, boy did that hurt.”

“Friend?” He only questioned himself as he saw a figure come tumbling through his window. Not that he was one to judge, he would sometimes trip and fall onto his floor. He was glad that at times like that no one could see Chat’s accidents.

No, he was questioning the fact why Crisono was in his room in the first place!? Did she follow him and now she knows who he is? Did that mean he’d have to give up his Miraculous? No, anything but that, he’d rather have Lila’s clinging onto his arm than give up his freedom.

“Ah, Adrian it is all safe now, Ladybug and Chat Noir have defeated the Akuma. You have no more reason to fear, should we get back to our lessons?” Ok, now he was confused.

“R-Rosina?

“Yes? Is something wrong Adrian? Do you need to lie down?” It clicked.

“You’re Crisono Tassa!?” He exclaimed, no wonder he liked her, they were already friends.

“Oh no I forgot to switch out of my costume again. Oh, Adrian please don’t tell anyone, my Aunt will kill me about this mistake, I know exactly what she would say too.”

“H-Hey don’t worry about it, I promise I won’t tell another soul” He held out his pinkie, but she was puzzled.

“Why are you showing me your pinkie? Is it hurt; do you require medical assistance?” He laughed nervously, and people thought he was sheltered?

“It’s a way to signify a big promise, if we cross our little fingers together, it means we’ll remember/keep it forever.” At least, that’s what his Mum used to say before…

“Ohhhhh I see now, ok.” She made her first-ever pinkie promise while they smiled. Oh, the happiness radiating off the two newfound friends. And since Plagg was hiding somewhere else in the room, he was able to see who it was. And knew that he would just have to see that old Lady soon.

.

.

She still owed him that cheese. He would never forget that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazar. The 7’s chapter is complete, please don’t worry, the SongFic will be out afterwards, at least it should be. I needed to make it clear that Plagg now knows who Crisono was. You can decide how I’m going to use that in the next SongFic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next one, I know it may not be what you lot wanted but I had to get info out somehow. Plus, this is my main story. Cya later.


	8. Its Costume Change Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost track of how many I’ve made at this point, (It’s actually 10) but I was in a creative mood and wanted to drabble with the information the superheroes have gotten already. I’m excited cause I’m happy with the artwork I made alongside this, so I really hope you like it.
> 
> Chloé Bourgeois is like an older version of Hiyoko Saiyonji (From Danganronpa) but one is hated while the other is loved and I don’t really get it.
> 
> Word Count: 4479

* * *

“Sooooo~ you wanted to see us?” A confused black cat hero pondered as he was on top of a supposedly abandoned building. He had gotten a call from his Lady asking him to meet her and Crisono at this specific location. Apparently, the redhead had seen it whilst circling Paris. He of course came and was reunited with the two heroines.

“Yes, pardon if I may have intruded on any free time you had but I thought since there aren’t any Akuma’s today I should ask for some first-hand information” Chat saw a whiteboard behind Crisono, and finally took notice of other belongings that didn’t seem to fit with the abandoned building appearance. Maybe this was some sort of hangout?

Maybe that meant they could all watch Big Hero 6?

_‘Chat focus!’_

“It’s fine, I wasn’t doing anything important anyway” In truth, he was meant to be practising some piano but that could wait.

“Oh good, I’m glad. Ok, first I would like to know the radius of how far the Akuma’s can go? Whether once someone is controlled will they always be under Hawkmoth’s spell or if distance matters?” A map of Paris had appeared while Chat tried to think.

“We’ve never actually investigated that before, we’re more focused on catching the Akuma than becoming a detective right M’Lady?” She nods as well.

“But I guess when there was an Akuma on a train half a year ago, the train driver was Akumatized and led everyone to space by her own free will, so maybe around there.” Ladybug circled the area of the map she believed the spot could be.

“Ok it’s a start, maybe one day we can go along the tracks and see if we can nearly become Akumatized? Or possibly get a willing volunteer to help us out? But we’d have to take precautions of course. If we can no longer summon a butterfly, then we’ll soon find the radius. That way it could be safer for us as we’ll have an area to work with, to see where the mastermind is.” She sure seemed confident.

“It would have to be on a day no Akuma’s will be sent out, it would take too long to get back to Paris in case there’s an emergency.”

“I suppose if one of us stays behind to keep an eye on matters here that would be fine, or if we have back up for some moments”

“It depends if Master Fū would let us use the Miraculous like that”

“I’m sure it will be fine, as long as it’s for a better cause”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right” Chat watched as they negotiated back and forth, it was interesting. He found it almost enjoyable to listen to them talk, this was all so exciting to him, a mystery yet to be discovered.

Although the way they talked… It was like they had been acquainted before.

Before they all knew each other perhaps?

Then did that mean Rosina knew Ladybug’s identity?

“Chat have you been listening!?” A stern Ladybug asked. He was caught, he shrugged and gave a guilty smile to her as she put her hand to her forehead.

“Don’t worry its fine Ladybug. Cheer up. I’m sure we can find Hawkmoth soon, with all of our help combined I’m sure it’ll be a victory.” She pumped her fist out with Chat joining in as well. It was nice to have someone as energetic as himself on the Team now. Who knows, maybe Ladybug could lighten up a bit more and learn to have more fun?

“Although there are other things to go over as well? I may need an account of all of the Akuma’s that have happened, their powers and Akumatized items, possibly a tally chart of how many times they’ve been Akumatized as well. Then there’s where exactly they’ve been Akumatized, it may form a pattern pointing to Hawkmoth. Even the centre of the radius could give up a point” She was rambling now, and Chat couldn’t comprehend most of what she was saying because of how fast it came.

“Hold up Crissi, you’re going too fast. And how long have you been thinking of this? Have you done this before?” She looked over to Chat for an awkward amount of time before blinking… Very… Slowly.

.

.

“Yes…?”

“That doesn’t sound convincing at all” What did she have to hide?

“Yeah you’re probably right”

.

.

.

“Let us get back to business, shall we?” They spent the next hour coming up with potential plans to do in their spare time.

* * *

It was afternoon by the time they had finally finished.

They all went their separate ways to rest and hopefully continue further on another free day. She knew it would take a while before she could get an account for every single Akuma that had ever happened.

Hopefully sooner than later, Crisono still had a lot to talk about.

The duo was impressed with her vast knowledge of ideas for this type of thing, she definitely did this before, but with what a black feline couldn’t work out.

Crisono had taken to swing through the buildings of Paris to relax, she had done too much explaining in a single day she needed to stretch herself. Her Aunt had nagged her to teach them more about the analytical side of being a hero… The detective side basically. And she didn’t believe Ladybug and her Aunt would be comfortable in the same room together. So regrettably she had to take on the burden. And it had burnt her out, she sighed as she tried to think of anything she may have forgotten before she spotted someone standing on a rooftop.

 _‘Is that-? It is!_ ’ She smiled with glee, she was able to see two of her friends in a single day, and not even with school playing a factor.

She glided over near her, hoping to playfully scare her, like a jest she had done to Mari that one time, she still didn’t know why she was so angry with that but oh well, maybe Chloé would appreciate her humour. **_~~Oh dear Lord no~~_**

.

But she couldn’t bring herself to.

Not after seeing the same sadness she saw similar to the Luxembourg trip.

“Chloé?” She saw the blonde’s eyes widen and look to her, that sadness disappeared and was filled with annoyance.

“What are you doing here- More importantly, how did you get here!” Crisono pointed to her grappling hook before plopping down on the railing, sitting on it. It was extremely cold and uncomfortable, but she was this far already she can stick it out.

“I was out with Ladybug and Chat Noir, since I’m still new here I wanted as much information we had on Hawkmoth and Akuma’s. So, I’ll probably start asking for first-hand accounts from people” She probably shouldn’t be divulging this type of information to a civilian, but she was sure Ladybug wouldn’t mind, after all, they were all friends.

“That won’t work, Akuma victims forget everything afterwards” She mumbled into her arms but Crissi could still make out every word.

“Really, well that’s a bummer. Well~ I still have plenty of ideas left to use” It became silent, and since Rosina hadn’t been in company like ever, she just figured Chloé had grown bored of talking.

.

.

.

“Why did you become a hero?” She was surprised by that question, normally they’d talk about other common teenager things, or as common as Rosina would read about them in magazines.

“Well, my Aunty asked me if I had wanted to become one when we were fighting, err crime. She trained me all my life but always made sure I was safe. I really wanted to become a hero because I wanted people to think of me as a number”

“Huh?” Chloé heard something similar when she reluctantly looked at the LadyBlog after finding out Rosina was Crisono. She mentioned something about numbers, but no one knew what that meant.

“What do you mean by that?” Crisono looked out at the horizon, and for once, Chloé noticed there wasn’t a smile on her face.

“I believe everyone has a number.” She fiddled with her ring, almost playing with it.

“Dedicated just to them, for how many people care for them. The number is solid and cannot be changed. It will be constant for all your life. You may think you have more, but you will acknowledge how true that number is. In truth, I believe I have a low number… Which is why I want to be a number for everyone else.” That… Kinda made sense. Chloé saw how she was still kind to everyone that she met, even to Lila. She gave everyone new to her a compliment, she never seemed angry at anyone of her classmates, even if they wanted to take her away.

“I’ve always known my number to be lower than everyone else’s. But that’s because I haven’t interacted with anyone else before now. And I’ve… Accepted that it won’t be higher, but to be someone else’s number, without having to receive anything in return would just be bliss to me. But I know when not to push it.” She stood on top of the railings and started walking around, she was getting antsy from staying in one place.

 _‘She’s in heels how is she able to walk on something so tiny?’_ Chloé thought to herself.

“I get it, you want people to remember you. I kinda thought the same” Crisono looked over to her to let her know she could continue.

“I… Thought I couldn’t be a hero as myself, because no one would’ve trusted me to believe me. I thought because I was still Chloé Bourgeois, everyone would still hate me. But then… When I got a Miraculous, it was amazing, I thought I could be just like her. Like Ladybug. I wanted to try and help people, and I thought I was getting better at it.” She smiled ever so slightly, but it quickly vanished.

“But I blew it. I failed at the first rule of being a hero, I was so angry at my Mother that I exposed the fact I had the Miraculous. And because of my anger and ideals of being a heroine, I put so many people in danger. People could’ve been hurt but I was more focused on thinking I was a hero than being a hero.”

“Chloé…”

“Because I wanted to be Queen Bee, not Chloé Bourgeois! And I couldn’t even do that.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as Rosina stood in silence.

All she wanted was to be nice but didn’t know how. With everything Chloé had told the redhead, she’d been given everything in her life with the snap of her fingers, if you had that chance what need was there to be nice? At least that’s what Rosina concluded.

So, she hugged her. Causing Chloé to freeze at the sudden contact before slowly wrapping her arms around her, letting it out. Even if she cried for a brief time, she needed it.

“Chloé. I don’t think you need to be Queen Bee to be considered a hero. We can help you. Me, Marinette and Kagami too.” The blonde wiped her eyes, hellbent on stopping this show of emotions.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend. No one will believe me, hell I don’t think I could believe myself. I’m utterly ridiculous for thinking I could even be a hero anymore” She argued back, even if they were friends she didn’t know for how long, what if she did something she couldn’t take back, if she went too far because she wasn’t aware of self-control, what if she was left all alone again? What if-

“Chloé, you don’t need powers, or a costume, or money to be a hero. Just do what your heart wants, morally do what’s best, we can help you with every step. You’ll never be alone Chloé. Just trust us. Let me help you be Chloé Bourgeois”

She immediately hugged her back, the waterworks flowing down again.

“Thanks, Rosy”

“C’mon Chloé no more tears, we have to be happy so no Akuma’s come and bother us.” She put a finger to her cheek, thinking of a solution.

“I know, why don’t we go flying again?” Before Chloé had any time to register what the younger heroine had suggested, they had already jumped off the building. Chloé screamed before hanging onto Crisono for dear life as said girl made the hovering board, Chloé soon realised she had grown to resent that contraption with a growing passion.

_‘Besides, I think I have an idea on how you can be a hero Chlo’_

* * *

“What do you mean it won’t work?” They were both on the balcony at their newfound home. They had to either stay there or go on different roofs after Marinette’s Parents would come into the room unannounced, and as much as Rosina found it endearing, it wouldn’t help the duo if they overheard them being heroines.

“I’m sorry Rosy, it’s not that she isn’t my friend. It’s just because she revealed herself to all of Paris. Including Hawkmoth. If I gave her Miraculous again her Parents, friends and home could all be targeted. And I couldn’t live with myself if they got hurt for Chloé” Marinette had momentarily stopped drawing as she said the last sentence.

“I guess I didn’t think of it like that. When people have loved ones to consider getting hurt that makes revealing stuff tricker” Marinette gave a confused look before she realised what she meant.

“Trickier”

“Oh? Thanks, Mari” It was silent as they look upon the night view. Rosina thinking of ways to help her friend. To be a hero in and out of costume.

“She is starting to become better, but I doubt Master Fū would allow it to happen again. Chloé would have to make sure she never lets anything slip about her being Chloé or Queen Bee.”

“So, wouldn’t that mean she can have a different Miraculous?” The Silver eyed girl mused, it seemed so simple to her.

“I doubt Chloé would like that either”

“How come?” Turning her head to the side so she knew she was paying attention.

“I saw how happy she was when Pollen was there, it was like she was truly delighted, I did think she was the perfect Chosen for the Bee Miraculous, but now who would take it without Chloé being upset and causing an Akuma-”

“Marinette calm down, you’re thinking too far ahead again!” Tikki insisted, floating up to place both her hands on Marinette’s cheeks.

“Tikki’s right, it hasn’t happened so no need to worry” Rosina was trying to remain positive; she swore she would never attract another Akuma ever.

“Right… Thanks, guys”

“It’s too bad you can’t change the costumes, Aunty told me since its magic no one can tell who it is behind the mask so a costume change would be great… No idea why no one knows it’s me then?” The bluenette jumped when she heard what the other had muttered out.

“Wait- What was that?” She asked.

“Yeah, no one knows it’s me even though I don’t have magic” Thinking that had been what Mari was talking about, she finished with her trademark smile.

“Isn’t your ring magic?”

.

.

.

“I thought it was just a special worm on a string?” She was so confused.

_‘So that’s what it was’_

“…I meant the other part” Marinette sweatdropped. Her behaviour should’ve been expected at this point, but she was still random.

“Changing costumes?” She tilted her head as Marinette’s smile widened. She had an idea.

“Tikki, you said that the Miraculous responds to the Chosen’s wishes of what outfit we have right?”

“Yes?” She was just as puzzled as Rosina.

“Then would it be possible to change it again?” Tikki’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I see yes of course” She nodded in understanding.

“Chloé must’ve modelled her outfit after mine, so maybe if I can change it enough for Hawkmoth not to recognise her then she could be a hero again. Now I have to design until I’ve worked out which one is best. C’mon Rosina, let’s go back home, I’m sure Maman has some cookies for you.” Rosina’s eyes widened before picking Marinette and Tikki up and running straight towards the kitchen.

Boy did she have too much energy.

* * *

“Ok guys Cya, I need to go” Their redheaded friend enthusiastically waved as they ran off for their fencing lesson.

“Man is she too energetic at times” Marinette sighed.

“You have no idea, I had to pry caster sugar off her at one point” She shuddered as she recalled that memory. They continued talking as they had these past weeks. If you had told the two, they would be friends when they were 10, they would’ve scoffed at you while one would say utterly ridiculous multiple times. But they had changed that. And as they made plans in Chloé’s room they found they were becoming closer, not best friends yet, but they would get there. There was no doubt Rosina was already thinking they were best friends. But what else could they expect from their new friend?

A few hours passed by before Marinette had to get going, something about her Parents needing help.

Chloé didn’t really remember what but she did know one thing.

She was alone.

In her empty room.

And no one was there.

But of course, she was used to it. Besides, she could call them later on… Wait Rosina still didn’t have a phone.

“I know. I declare for my first act of being nice, I’ll get Rosina a phone. She’ll remember the first phone so much she’ll never get rid of it.” She starts looking at phones for her friend. Which one would be the best for her, which had the best reviews, which one was the easiest for her to use considering she doubted she’s ever had one before?

“That one looks cute, ugh this is so boring, I wasn’t made to be a search engine. Ughhhhhh, I want Jean to do this, but it has to come from me… How does anyone do this? I hate my life” She dramatically flopped onto her bed; all the woes of her thumb aching fallen on Death ears.

“Is this a bad time then?”

_!!!_

“Ladybug! You came to help me wow you must’ve sensed it- Wait! Crisono?” She waved as Chloé stood frozen mid hug from Ladybug.

“Yep, surprise”

“No-no, I can only have Ladybug here I’ll talk to you later, but you have to go” Chloé tried to push Crisono out the balcony. She saw her jump off buildings all the time she wasn’t worried. And like hell was she going to spill her surprise.

“Wait Chloé, I came here on official hero business” She tried to reason.

“Then do it somewhere else”

“It involves you Chlo” She halted her movements.

“Me?” Ladybug took that as an indication to continue.

“Yes, Chloé, it’s about your position with the Miraculous. I’m sorry I never really talked to you about it. Crisono talked to me because you felt upset” Chloé glared at Crisono, hadn’t that meant to be a private conversation? However she couldn’t stay mad for too long, she only did what she thought was right. Plus, she was a hero.

A real hero.

“Who said I was upset, I’m not upset. I don’t need to be Queen Bee anymore.” Chloé tried to put on a strong face, but anyone could see through it, it was just they didn’t seem to point it out.

“Think we can talk about it?” Ladybug felt it was weird to have this type of relationship with Chloé, after always fending off her attacks of affection, willingly coming over to the hotel seemed absurd.

So, they talked.

But really talked.

Chloé may not have been the first intended target but she was damn better than the previous one in the long haul.

“I understand Ladybug. I don’t blame you for doing the right thing, that’s why I idolise you so much. You always look out for everyone good or bad.” Chloé waved her hand dismissively even if Ladybug could tell she really wanted to be a hero.

“Chloé, listen to me. I heard about the incident with Lila at your school, and how you’ve changed since you’ve gotten two friends pointing you in the right direction, and how you’re treating them fairly. You’re learning Chloé, and I’d like to help too” Ladybug pulled out a box containing something Chloé knew all too well.

“That’s-” She was about to reach out but stopped midway.

“Are you sure? I mean I know I am the best wielder of the Bee Miraculous but why now?” Ladybug smiled. Chloé always had to brag about something even at a time like this. Good, she should be confident, and not change too much to be someone she’s not.

“This will be the start of your test to continue being a hero. Crisono and I will train you to become a stronger hero. In the end, the Master will decide if you can continue or not. But there is one condition” Chloé grimaced as she could guess what it would be.

“I know, I know, I won’t reveal my identity to anyone… But, you do know I know who Crisono is right?”

“Yep she knows, I told her first and its ok. I only let my friends know” Plus Adrian she wanted to add but that would cause an argument about her being careless and this was about Chloé, not her.

“Actually, two conditions” She nodded, whatever it took to be a hero for Ladybug, no for herself. She had to prove it to herself the most before heroing.

“Because you’ve revealed yourself you must change your costume design, I was able to draw a design I think best suits you” She handed the blonde some paper, wow Chloé muttered. Her designs were on par with Marinette, maybe they drew together?

“You have to think of that design once you transform, Pollen has already seen it and knows, once you both think of it, you’ll be able to change it. And you must change your name” The two hero’s smiled.

.

.

.

“That’s actually three things”

“Chloé!”

“Alright chill” She was given the box with her Pollen pooping out. They embraced each other as it had been so long since their last meeting.

“I missed you so much” After a few minutes they began pondering name ideas, each one getting shot down by Chloé herself.

“Ugh, none of these can stand up to Queen Bee! Can’t I just be Queen Bee 2?”

“No Chloé,” Crisono was thinking intently. Scribbles of names on paper were scattered everywhere as none could satisfy the young blonde.

“Wait, what about Sovereign Stinger?” The blonde’s head perked up.

“Having a supreme rank aspect like a Queen, as well as a quality for a Bee … Well?”

“Well I guess it’ll do; I’ll keep it for now before a more efficient name matches my graces” Secretly she loved the name. It was long and was fancy, as if she’d change it, she just didn’t want to seem like she enjoyed it. Another hug ensured before Ladybug had to leave and go back, Crisono copying her.

“Remember Chloé, become a hero you want to be, continue being Chloé Bourgeois.” And they left.

“…She is getting the best phone ever”

* * *

Chloé was experiencing an emotion she’d never felt before.

Never in her life.

What was it?

It’s definitely not because she had found the perfect phone for her friend.

Or that she had a smaller gift for her two friends as well.

Or that this would be the first gift she’s given to them; ~~the hotel didn’t count shut up.~~

It most certainly wasn’t the fact they were standing in front of her after she pulled them both into an empty classroom.

It sooo wasn’t the fact that she was nervous or anything.

“Well, Chloé? What is it?” Marinette inquisitively asked, Rosina busy standing on the desks with her arms, legs straight in the air.

_‘Too much energy’_

“Look, Rosina, I know you don’t have a…” She muttered something the girls couldn’t figure out. Baffled for why the girl was blushing so much.

“So… I- ugh, here!” She shoved the gift into the direction of the redhead. Rosina swivelled around to sit on the desk, her Aunt told her when receiving a gift, you must sit properly, or it’ll be rude, and she didn’t want to be rude to her friends.

She pulled a rectangular box out of a pretty bag that Marinette deduced cost a bomb itself.

“A… Phone?” Rosina tilted her head, showing she was confused.

“S-So we can all keep in touch. It’s a bother having to text Marinette every time I want to tell you something so this was a better solution” Rosina would’ve hugged the girl then, but she held up her hand.

“Hold on you haven’t opened everything yet, one of them is for you D- Marinette” She caught herself, thank god.

Marinette took the bag and out came two phone charms. There were three flowers tied in a circle, one blue, one red, and one yellow. Except for the blue on one was bigger while the red remained a smaller size. The reverse effect on the other.

 _‘They were specifically made for us in mind?’_ The bluenette concluded.

“Huh? A charm?” The Silver-eyed child guessed, it looked so pretty, she didn’t know what it was for. But she was sooo going to keep it.

“I thought they’d make the phone look better… Well?” She knew they may not like them, Chloé knew she should’ve gotten the bigger charms, but Jean said these would be better.

“Anyway, it’s not like they mean anything, they came with the phone” Marinette would have given a remark back to the girl, if she hadn’t noticed the charm on said girls own phone. She was trying but still didn’t know how to say it, she could see she cared though, otherwise, what would the point in getting _all three_ identical charms?

“Thanks so much, Chlo, I’ve never had a charm before. Thanks!” The redhead hugged the other, the blonde already used to the affection at this point pat her head.

“Yes yes, now get off you’re ruining our clothes.” She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.

 _‘Keep up the good work Chloé. I know you can do it.’_ She placed her own charm on her phone.

A reminder that these were her friends.

And she was damn sure she would keep them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? I wanted to try and give Chloé a steady Redemption Arc but still with her in character, so it doesn’t seem too soon of a change for her, is this good or should she still be different about it. Also, I’m going to upload the picture separately since I think that might seem better and not as many tags.
> 
> All pictures are on my Tumblr.
> 
> Question, should I make some art posts for some ML characters? Like just a short story for any character you request. It will give me something to do and I can further develop a character for my story. Up to you, I just need to hone my drawing skills. I kinda forget stuff I’ve already written about, so I think I haven’t stated Rosina has a phone beside the first thing I posted but that one happens in the future.
> 
> Also is anyone interested in a final songfic? One last song for that series to end, it would have Marinette sing the song that was on the piece of paper. Plus plenty of class salt.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	9. The Blog-Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be time to meet some of the secondary characters I haven’t introduced yet. Also, I think this might be the third to last one before Piper is introduced to the gang? Maybe, just soon, I hope. And I think it’ll feel like a massive info dump but oh well, I wanted more people than just the class.
> 
> Also, I want to give these characters some actual personality traits, hope you like them.
> 
> Since I’ve made it that Timetagger isn’t canon in my storyline then I’ll have to add that Alix’s watch is just a unique watch and not a Miraculous since she’s a part of the class salt. Hopefully, that makes sense. Also, the episode Feast hasn’t happened either.
> 
> Word Count: 5698
> 
> .
> 
> Ok, so I just checked on the fanon website information for Miraculous Ladybug and it says Juleka and Alix are 15, how? And why couldn’t they just make it simple so they’re all 13 at the start? I really don’t get it, could someone explain it to me, it just seems so odd to only have 2 people at different ages, (Just saw that Kagami is 15 as well)? For now, they first became heroes at 13, Adrien 14 because his birthday was in the bubbler. Including those 3 cause it makes more sense, because if Juleka really is 15 it’s said that Luka is 2 years older than her so that means he’s 17 and that makes me extremely iffy about him liking a 13-year-old Marinette. Yikes, I like Luka leave him alone damn it.
> 
> So, the second year of Miraculous Ladybug, they’re all 14-15.

* * *

It was a particularly sunny day at Collège Françoise Dupont. There hadn’t been any Akuma’s for a while. Leaving everyone a chance to relax.

Well, most could relax.

“Aurore I’m sure its fine, you don’t need to stress so much” Her friend Mireille tried to calm her friend down to no avail. She was still staring at her phone.

“Y-Yeah cheer up. It’s only been a day. Maybe people just haven’t l-looked under that tag yet?” But that response only made the blonde glare.

“How could they not. Its an actual Akuma battle I was able to get hold of and nothing? Unbelievable!” The video itself was of the Akuma SleepSis, Aurore was able to get some footage, shaky, but she was able to upload that battle.

Unluckily for her, it seemed that no one was interested but a few people. She couldn’t understand, it had Ladybug and Chat Noir as well as that new hero everyone wanted to know. But because she was new no one paid any attention to it.

“Hey, it’s only the first video. Maybe if you make more people will see you.” Mireille suggested, she didn’t want to see her friend upset, they had started to become closer after their rocky start and she didn’t want her to be Akumatized because of this.

“It’s so not fair, my video is the latest Akuma fight and nothing has come of it, meanwhile little miss blogger gets all the attention and she hardly does any posts about Akuma’s anymore, it’s all about this Lila girl, who by the way is completely fake. Nothing on Akuma’s, more about Ladybug’s love life, why should we give a damn about that-” And here we had a completely wild Aurore, she was ranting while her friends were trying to calm her down. Marc already knew Lila was lying when Marinette told him after… Certain events happened. And Mireille was a good friend, believing Marc and Aurore right away, they had come at separate times and besides, after hearing the girl, all Mireille could see was fakery everywhere.

“Excuse me? Can we sit here?” A voice spoke, breaking the three out of their conversation.

“Huh? Marinette! How are you?” Aurore stood to hug the bluenette who was overjoyed with the fact they saw each other again. Their class schedules were so spread out, this had been the first time, ~~before Rosina joined in fact~~ , that she could see them.

And boy did they change.

“Err Marinette I don’t want to tell you this but Chloé is behind you, extremely close behind you” She pointed to the blonde who didn’t seem amused at all.

“Geez blondie, don’t talk about someone who’s in-ear reach!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so close to us you wouldn’t hear!” They glared at each other so hard you could see the literal spark in their eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

“Sooo you two are friends now?” Mireille concluded after hearing this whole story.

“I find that extremely hard to believe” Aurore spoke, her eyes still not breaking away from Chloé.

“Well, no one’s forcing you!” She retaliated.

“Eheh… So where is this miracle worker?” Marc but in, he found it better that Chloé was trying to mend her old ways, and try to redeem herself. It seemed to be working at least, she wasn’t insulting everyone at the table, only Aurore.

“She said she was coming later, she wanted to go explore something” Marinette explained, oblivious of Chloé’s horrified expression.

“And you let her!? You know she needs to be kept in check, what if she’s halfway across Paris by no-” Arms appeared around the girl’s shoulders.

“Mari! Chlo! Hiya” It said.

“Ahhh! Don’t scare me like that!” Chloé hit her head, she was too surprised to realise who it was, but she wasn’t sorry, no one should scare someone and expect nothing to happen to them.

“Hey, no fair, it was only as they say a jest” Marinette held an embarrassed smile. Taking Rosina’s arm as they sat down at the table.

“Anyway Rosina, these are the friends I was talking about. Aurore, Mireille and Marc” She pointed to them as Rosina excitedly waved.

“H-Hi-” Marc couldn’t finish that sentence.

“Wow, I love your pigtails they look so cool. Aww, you look so cute in that outfit, like a cute little panda. Wow, I love your t-shirt I so want one for myself.” They all seemed confused. Why was this girl flattering them?

“Don’t worry she does that to everyone,” Marinette clarified.

“Yep, I read if you want to make a good impression you must compliment to provide a friendship with them, now that we’re friends what should we do?” She smiled an enormously large smile, she looked cute and happy, like they could feel the positivity radiating of the girl.

“You’ll get used to this as well, she’s always this happy.”

It was silent after that. No one really seemed to talk, because there was still a big elephant in the room. And it was all pointing to a specific blonde.

“Ugh fine I get it. I’ll go and leave you all in peace” Chloé got up and started to walk away. But two hands pulled her back.

“Wait Chloé it’s fine. You seem like you’re really trying so I’ll give you a second chance.” Mireille said.

“Mmhmm, yeah Chloé you’re getting so much better, she even got me a phone” She held it up, her charm still intact, she wanted to take good care of it.

“Wow really?” Marc was surprised, Chloé actually gave someone a present? Was she an imposter? No, it didn’t seem like an Akuma.

“Yeah wanna see?” The redhead excitedly showed off her first-ever phone to the boy. Even explaining things Marc knew but didn’t have the heart to tell her.

“Mhmm buying your way into friendship now?” Aurore so wasn’t convinced at all; sure, people could change but she wasn’t about to forgive Chloé after all the years of her bullying her.

“For your information, Rosina was in need of a phone because she’s never had one. So, it was a gift” She retorted, arms crossed as Marinette put her hand to her forehead. Her and Mireille had given up trying to hold them back, it was obvious they weren’t going to like each other, it might take more time for them to get along.

“As if I’ll fall for that trick. I’ll see you crack under the pressure real soon Chloé Bourgeois.” She huffed as her head turned, refusing to look at her anymore.

“Whatever Aurore Beauréal” The other four were paying attention to Rosina as she was showing all her new apps.

“Err, R-Rosina I can’t understand any of it, what language is it in?” It wasn’t in French that was for sure.

“See see, since I’m still getting used to the French, so I’ve put it in Arabic since it’s easier, that way whenever I text my friends they won’t get confused if I get anything wrong.” She gleamed as she put it back in her bag.

“It’s fine Rosy, we can help you just tell us ok?”

They continued to talk as they had 1 hour of a free period left. And a previous topic came back to relevance.

“So, you’re a blogger as well?” Rosina was told what a blogger was after Alya overheard her uncertainty. She was dragged off by the girl as she explained. She showed all of her videos to her. Rosina was amazed by the fact one could capture motion and replay it. She had heard about a blog before but had yet to see it. Chloé and Marinette were able to steal her away after causing a distraction.

“A beginner, I was kinda inspired by Alya’s, but it slowly derailed into fake news, so I wanted to make one myself, for Ladybug. She’s been amazing for us and she deserves to be respected. Not pry about her love life or identity” Marinette was beaming on the inside, finally, someone wanting facts and information, plus she knew Lila was bs anyway. She couldn’t be more relieved.

“But… No one seems to want to watch it” Her confidence wavered, Marinette felt dejected, how could she help her she wondered?

“Can we see it? I wanna see what it’s about” Aurore beamed with joy, she happily showed her, watching for any change in the girl’s faces.

But before the redhead could state her opinions, the blonde beat her to it.

“There’s nothing special about it”

“What! H-” She held up her hand, she so wasn’t done.

“It looks like a video that Césaire girl could do, hell I could do that with my eyes closed. There isn’t anything special here” Aurore had enough, how dare she walk in here and disrespect her like this. The pigtailed girl was so close to being done.

“Chloé’s right”

“Rosina you can’t just say it like that!” Marinette was concerned, please don’t make her have to face off Stormy Weather again!

“No wait- I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry Aurore, I just think you can change it, that’s all” She frantically waved her hands around as Aurore blinked.

“Huh?”

“I just mean, Chloé is right that it does look like Alya’s, so maybe you can make different err- what’s the word… Content yeah that. Make different content, like an analysis of Akuma, and their powers and weapons.” Marinette shot up, ideas filling her mind.

“Maybe you could interview the heroes about questions regarding Akuma’s? I know people would feel better having their queries answered.” Mireille then joined in.

“You could include tips on how to stay safe during an Akuma attack? That could be useful.”

“I-If you want a script to use, I could help with that?” Marc piped up.

“And since I’m feeling generous, I guess I could lend you some space to use for your videos. Anywhere else would be barbaric” Aurore would’ve glared at her, but she couldn’t make herself do that. They were all encouraging her to continue, to make it unique, to make it her own.

She smiled.

“Thanks, you guys. I’ll be sure to remember this. And you too Chloé” Said blonde smirked.

“What? Sorry I didn’t hear that” She became irritated.

“Chloé please stop teasing her, that’s not a very nice thing to do” Rosina grabbed onto her arm, trying to stop the inevitable argument.

“Ugh fine, it wasn’t any fun anyway” Now they felt shocked. Chloé willingly giving up her teasing? That was unheard of- maybe Rosina really was a good influence after all.

* * *

_[This is great, love the special guests]_

_[Thanks so much for the advice!]_

_[Thank you, sweetie, I’m sharing this with everyone xxx]_

Hundreds of comments like these appeared within minutes of her second video. Amazingly Ladybug had somehow heard of what Aurore wanted to do and brought Crisono along for the ride as well. Because it was a quiet night, they were able to gain so much information, and Aurore was able to stop fangirling and have a proper conversation with them. They got so many recordings done in a single night Aurore was able to go to sleep feeling peaceful.

Her second video consisted of self-defence demonstrated by Ladybug, it held a serious yet comedic approach as Ladybug demonstrated what would happen if someone, Akuma or not, attacked you using Crisono. Ladybug playing the hero while Crisono played the villain, and what a funny villain she was. It was a huge hit and the viewers wanted more, wanted to know more about Crisono.

Luckily her third video would consist of who exactly Crisono Tassa was? They knew she didn’t hold a Miraculous, so the mysteries surrounding her were endless.

She was so happy by the boost she couldn’t help her locking onto Rosina the minute she spotted her at school.

“Thank you thank you thank you! They love it, and Ladybug and Crisono came to help me. Rosina, you’re the best” Rosina could only pat the girl on her back as her limbs were constricted from moving.

“I didn’t do anything really. But I’m so glad you’re happy Aurore, I mean I know my acting wasn’t the best bu-”

“What?” Mireille asked, what acting was she talking about?

“In the v-” Marinette clamped a hand over the redhead’s mouth.

“Well I think I heard the bell go, and you know how Mlle Bustier can be with tardiness so byeeee!” Once they were out of earshot of the three new friends Rosina had made Marinette gave a glare to Rosina.

“You can’t keep doing that?” Rosina tilted her head.

“Doing what?”

“Revealing your identity to people Rosina. It was fine with Marinette because she’s Ladybug, and there were circumstances with Chloé but you can’t do it with other people it can be really dangerous” Tikki came out lightly reprimand the girl, Tikki had long ago deemed Rosina safe to be around as well as hold a secret, and came to care for the girl just like Marinette, she only wanted to protect her.

“But it’s fine, it doesn’t matter if people know it’s me” She tried to reason. But the bluenette shook her head.

“Yes, it does Rosina. Your friends and family could get hurt if Hawkmoth ever finds out your identity. Please Rosy. Don’t reveal yourself to anyone else”

“But Mari, I only have you, Chloé, Kagami, Adrian, Chat, Aurore, Mireille and Marc as my friends” Marinette would’ve winced at the mention of the blonds but now wasn’t the time.

“Yes but-”

“Plus, I have no family, so he can’t use them to get to me”

.

.

.

“W-What?”

“I don’t have a family, I only have 8 people to protect, so that’s why I’ll strive to protect all of my friends.”

“B-But what about-”

_Riiiiiiiiiiing_

“Well class should be starting soon, c’mon Mari, we don’t want to be late ok” Before the bluenette could answer she was already being dragged off, she couldn’t stop her as the words went around in her head.

_I don’t have a family_

_‘How can she say that so casually? And what about Franchezca, what about her?’_

These questions whirled around the girl’s head so much she couldn’t pay that much attention to the lesson. Not like Bustier called on her. She was glad for that.

Maybe she could ask later?

* * *

“Rosina?”

“Yep,” A voice spoke, popping the ‘P’. They were walking around the city; they were meant to be meeting everyone as they had planned to all hang out later but Marinette was able to convince Rosina to go earlier. And Marinette felt it was a good enough time to ask Rosina what she meant beforehand.

“You said you don’t have any family to protect. But you also call Mlle Franchezca Aunt? So, if it’s not too much trouble, could you explain?” She stopped walking.

“I mean you only want- I mean, only if you want to. I don’t want to force you or anything” She really hoped she hadn’t offended her.

“Its fine Marinette, I just don’t know where to begin”

She placed her hand under her chin, looking to reminisce on something.

“Let’s see, how did Aunty say it again?”

##  **_~_ **

_In the middle of a desert, an older woman with a cane walked._

_She was searching for that damn forth Trinklet and it was nowhere. But she needed to find it fast, if not then it would crack._

_And she really didn’t want to spend any more time in this stupid desert than she had to._

_But then she saw a glow._

_‘Perfect’ She thought, making her way towards it, believing that would be the end of it._

_But it was only the beginning._

_As she came closer to the glow, she saw a bundle of blankets next to it. She was surprised about that discovery._

_But that was nothing, because then she heard a cry._

_“What the-?”_

_She rushed to the blanket, if it was what she thought it was then she had to move quickly._

_And like she was able to predict… It was._

_A baby._

_“Who would leave a kid all the way out here?” Franchezca decided that she would try and find out who the baby belonged to. Of course, she wasn’t going to get attached to her._

_No, of course not._

_That would be absurd._

##  **_~_ **

“She always blamed my smile was the reason she couldn’t give me up” Rosina had finished her story as Marinette stood there.

“So, you really don’t have any other family members?”

“Nope, I don’t know anyone related to me. And Aunty always told me to call her Aunty cause she didn’t want to be called Grandma.” She laughed as she remembered the embarrassed look she gave when the Silver-eyed girl said Grandma once.

“You were just… Left alone?”

“Yeah, she told me this poncho was the only thing I had on me. That’s why I wear it everywhere. But it’s alright. Aunty took care of me for all that time, and then I got the chance to train to fight all the Trinklets in the world. It’s great” She raised her arms in the air to exclaim she wasn’t even sad.

_Swish._

“I didn’t know you wanted a hug, Mari?”

_‘She doesn’t seem bothered at all; I want to feel sorry for her but… Should I?’_

“You do have family”

“Mari I-” She was about to repeat herself but Marinette jumped to cut her off.

“You have me and Maman and Papa. We’re your family. All of our friends are family and your Aunt. That’s why you can’t reveal yourself to anyone” Rosina paused. She wasn’t expecting… That.

“Really?” It was barely audible but Marinette heard it. And it was so sincere.

“Yeah, so please promise me you’ll stop doing that”

“…Ok. But if I can’t transform in time you can’t blame me if anyone sees” She cheekily replied her usual self-returning.

“Fine, but that’s only if, ok?” She shot back; Rosina nodded before they continued on their walk. Apparently, there was someone she wanted Rosina to meet. All she knew was that he didn’t attend Collège Françoise Dupont.

* * *

“Rosina, this is Luka. Luka this is Rosina.” They had arrived at **_*_** Pont des Arts the meeting place Marinette had organised earlier, all of her friends arriving later gave Rosina enough time to get along with the newcomer, everyone else knew him, it was only fair if Rosina got some time too.

“Pleased to mee-”

“Wow, your hair looks so cool, were you born with it or did you dye it? Wait, are you by any chance related to Juleka? Wow you look so cool” She repeated as he stood back just a bit, he had predicted her melody to be calm and slightly childish, now it had just changed dramatically… He needed a moment to adjust.

“Sorry Luka, I should’ve warned you she was hyper.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it’s good to see you so happy, Rosina seems to have drowned out that melancholy you had” That caused Marinette to blush before she looked back at Rosina. They continued to have a small conversation, at least before everyone else arrived anyway, although it did surprise Marinette when Luka kept looking around and checking his watch, was he waiting for someone? Was he just biding time before leaving them? Was it going to be his girlfri-

“Hayo, Luka long time no see? It’s been like sooo long” A girl who looked like the same age as Luka approached the gang of 3. And she looked so pretty.

She had green hair that complimented her dark skin, her orange jacket looked of high quality and red trousers, was this who Luka was waiting for? Was this his gir-?

“Noémie, it’s been a while, I should have asked before, but I was wondering if my friend could hang out with us?” Marinette was slightly put off, ever since the Lila situation she’s been ever so slightly apprehensive of new people, but she guessed since she’s a friend of Luka’s she would soon be a friend of hers.

“ _-Gasps-_ Luka is this the Marinette ya keep talking and gushing about? Oh, my life. She is the cutest little thing ever. Selfie child” Before Marinette could respond she’d already taken a selfie.

“You look even cuter on camera, oh stop ya gonna kill me smols” Noémie’s hand was then grabbed by someone else, it wasn’t forceful at all, but she did lookup.

“Hiya Miss, I just wanted to say that I love your green hairstyle, it looks super cool on you”

.

.

.

_‘Is that a tear-’_

“Oh my god these two smols are so like adorable, I’m officially adopting you two, my precious little babies.” Marinette would soon learn she would never be able to finish another thought around the green-haired girl. Ever again.

And adopting?

“Eheh no thanks, I have a Mother and one is more than enough” She tried to get out of the hold but couldn’t.

“What’s adopting?”

“I’ll… Tell you later” Mari sighed, this seemed to become a long day.

“I was going to tell you that she can be a bit extreme, but she beat me to it.” Luka sent an apologetic smile towards the two, more to the bluenette since Rosina seemed to be enjoying the affection. It wasn’t like Noémie was doing anything harmful, but he knew she could be a bit… Overbearing at times.

“Selfie time”

“But you just took one?”

“Like girl, ya can never have too many selfies with smols like ya. All these photos can stay online forever. All these memories we can have and keep and look back on is like sooooooo cool. Now say cheese!” her monologue was filled with so much passion for selfies Marinette was able to giggle.

Ok, she liked her, she seemed really quirky.

Whether it was luck or not the others arrived not too long after, unluckily Noémie tried to use that same trick on Chloé because she was apparently a fan of the Mayor’s Daughter…

Yeah, that didn’t turn out well.

But she got over it when they both started taking selfies.

To the extreme.

It was a selfie war at this point.

The 6 were put on edge, but they decided to stay with them, so it was their fault.

Although there was one thought a young blonde had since the day they met.

And it was starting to get to her. And considering they were at the mall anyway she could enact on her plan.

“Rosina let’s get you a new outfit. My treat” She had to try and slowly ease her into it. If not, it would sound mean, and she couldn’t possibly do that to the redhead.

But said redhead couldn’t reply before a new blonde nuisance had to but in.

“Why? What’s the occasion Chloé, you wouldn’t happen to be buying more ‘gifts’ to keep your friends, would you? Or could it be that you simply don’t like Rosina’s fashion sense?” She wrapped her arms around the redhead, her new innocent friend who didn’t deserve to be tricked by anyone, even if she knew Chloé was trying to be better.

“Aurore” Mireille tried to ease the tension, but she knew it was to no avail.

“No, I just thought we could all go on a shopping spree. But of course, you wouldn’t know anything about fashion to begin with.” She shot back, two could play at that game and so far, she was winning.

“Chloé” Marinette was now trying to keep the piece as Luka squeezed her shoulder in support. He knew they were just teasing, and it was kinda fun to watch.

 _Marinette.exe_ has stopped working.

While everyone else was concerned over a passed out Marinette, Rosina started smiling. The two blondes grew confused before their hands were grabbed.

“Ok, let’s go shopping. I’ve never shopped for clothes before so let’s go” They were dragged off with a bouncing Noémie following as the others were preoccupied.

Chloé and Aurore both wanted to drag the girl off to separate stores but unfortunately, they found out if you start pulling on a person, it will eventually hurt. Marinette had to pry them off her before scolding the two, the others either laughing or taking photos, ~~although I think you know who was taking photos, with the caption: new Mum of the group.~~

Rosina’s first pick from Chloé was a lovely white knee-length dress, black leggings and a light blue jacket. It seemed lovely before Aurore gave her own pick. A floral pattern navy blue dress with white leggings. Of course, the two bickered which one was better as Marinette gave her own pick. And she looked so cute.

A blue tank top with a matching skirt with a teal bodysuit underneath.

“Wow, this is so stretchy, look look I can do the splits in these.” That earned her a clap as she excitedly bounced up and down. And Chloé couldn’t help the feeling of happiness in her gut. It never happened before with Sabrina or Adrien, was it because she wasn’t just bossing them around?

Yeah, that might be it.

“Hey, I could probably sew something onto it to make it stand out if you want?”

“Really? That would be so cool Mari, thank you bestie?” They hugged before Mireille and Marc chose a new outfit as well.

Did she deserve this? After everything she’s done? Did she really deserve this?

Did she-?

“Hey, your friends are trying to help you Chloé, you are included blondie, don’t screw it up” She nudged her shoulder gently.

Huh, she must’ve been able to tell what she was thinking?

But Chloé wasn’t about to admit that. Especially not to Aurore of all people.

“Whatever, I know I’m their best friend, something you could only dream of having” She gave a playful smirk back, they were starting to get along without even knowing it.

“Hayo guys, let’s take a selfie to mark the beginning of this beautiful like friendship with all of you smols. Hope we all hang out some more” Holding out a camera for the 8 people there, posing for the camera, Noémie planning to tag them all later.

“C’mon Chloé! I wanna buy you something too” they were all dragged off to continue their shopping spree. So many clothes were brought, including the ones that the blondes had chosen, Rosina really loved them as well.

They all ended up getting some really cool shades as well, as well as the fact Chloé was able to spot a jacket that had the words ice queen written on the back. She so had to get one for her and Marinette to wear at school for kicks.

Rosina got everyone a bracelet with some colourful charms on. ~~She got one for 3 others, but they weren’t there.~~ They all beamed with glee as the girl was tackled with a hug by them all.

Marinette felt as if she could finally relax around them. They didn’t just hang out with her to try and make a plan for how to get her together with Adrien, they didn’t just hang out with her to just talk about her crush on Adrien, they actually all just wanted to hang out and enjoy each other’s company. Something she never got the chance to do before Lila came in… Not like she thought she’d be able to do, no doubt the topic would soon go towards Adrien eventually.

But she was able to take in the calm atmosphere around the group of 7.

She knew deep down in her heart that they would all soon be the best of friends.

* * *

The weekend had ended, and boy was a lot packed into that.

A lot.

Not only did everyone have tons of bags pack with new clothes and various items, but they also decided to dine out in Chloé’s hotel. ~~Friends discount was applied here.~~

And amazingly Kagami was there along with her Mother. Rosina and Tomoe surprisingly had a conversation about fencing, Kagami was still apprehensive considering her Mother’s opinion about friends but it seemed to dissipate once Tomoe heard her Daughter laugh for the first time in a long time.

Tomoe also heard how fond Kagami was of Rosina after hearing about their fencing match, she wished to challenge Rosina to a match of her own to which Rosina happily agreed, much to everyone’s surprise.

But they knew the girl could handle herself, 3 more so than the others but it was fine.

Also, remarkably, Rosina was able to convince Kagami and Tomoe to attend more get-togethers with the rest of the group. It might have something to do with Rosina speaking to her in Japanese and found Rosina to be a good influence.

So that’s how the group of 8 became 9.

The next day Rosina had finally started her contract with the Agreste’s. Rosina would start to be Adrien’s “bodyguard” at school, at fencing lessons as well as at photoshoots. On Sundays, she would be a language tutor for him as Saturdays would most likely be a day off, unplanned photoshoot or more piano lessons.

Adrien was ecstatic once this was all sorted. Finally, he wouldn’t be alone anymore, yeah, he wouldn’t be able to talk to Plagg as often, but as long as Plagg had his cheese he was sure he’d be alright. Besides, since Rosina was actually Crisono, he didn’t have to give a reason for his disappearances.

It did give him more of a reason why secret identities shouldn’t be so secret, but he knew he couldn’t reveal himself for his Lady and Master Fū.

The girls, however,

They were less than impressed with Rosina’s decision considering they told her they weren’t friends with Adrien anymore, but, it was Rosina’s choice and they couldn’t tell her not too.

Besides, it was who Rosina was. If she thought of Adrien as a friend, they couldn’t stop her, they may not like it but if they forced her to deny any interactions with him, they would be as bad as Lila.

So they had to learn to accept it and slowly, it didn’t faze them, sure they couldn’t hang out as much, but when you have a girl full of energy you find that they can and will spend as much time as possible with them.

So, when they arrived at school, they weren’t surprised to see Adrien hug Rosina.

“Thanks for agreeing Rosina” The latter nodded as they headed inside. Even if the blonde still hadn’t accepted it fully, the bluenette was there to help.

But then they heard something that made them both smirk.

“Alya are you alright, that new blog just skyrocketed up, it’s halfway to the number of followers you have” Mylène seemed devastated but to that Alya waved her hand around, not the least bit interested.

“Oh please, that blog isn’t half as good as mine, where’s the pizazz? Its soo boring to look at I got tired after that first video.” Rose and Juleka didn’t look convinced.

“But her other videos are so much better. They even have that new hero no one knows about on it.” That perked the girl’s interest.

“WHAT! How in the world did she get an interview with Crisono?” She soon watched that video and was furious to find Ladybug there as well.

“She’s even provided tips and other stuff with Akuma’s” Juleka joined in as Alya furiously search through the contents of the Let’sBugOut page. It somehow featured Ladybug in most of them, whether it was by video call or in person.

“So, she doesn’t accept interviews from me but from some amateur! How could she?” Alya didn’t know what she had done to receive the cold shoulder from Ladybug but she supposed that maybe she didn’t want her to be in any danger, that maybe if they stopped talking, Akuma’s wouldn’t be so interested to pick her as a target.

At least… That’s how Lila put it when she had come to the girl for help.

“Very easily, don’t you think? At least Aurore doesn’t pry about unnecessary details about Ladybug’s life. And she actually provides facts, something the LadyBlog is really missing.” Chloé retorted, returning to the desk at the back, everyone glaring at her she had become accustomed to it.

“Chloé how could you say that about Alya? Is this just because you aren’t Queen Bee anymore? And you’re taking out your frustration on Alya. If you want, I could always ask Ladybug for advice on how you could improve and be a better person?” The girls swarmed around Lila appeared to be shocked while the other two were annoyed, how dare she sully Ladybug’s name!

“Girl there’s no need to help someone like her, I know you’re extremely kind, but you don’t need to extend it to the likes of her” Alya replied, that girl had a heart of gold.

“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want Chloé to become too upset at being rejected by Ladybug, I couldn’t imagine the shame she must be feeling now.” The duo was able to see that obvious jab made towards the blonde. How no one else could was a definite mystery?

Marinette paused, how Chloé decided to answer may decide on her future prospects of being a hero, what would she say?

“I wasn’t rejected by Ladybug, and how dare you lie about being friends with someone way out of your league.” The girls were quick to retort but Chloé paid them no mind.

“And I am still Queen Bee, in or out of costume. I don’t need it to define me. I’m more of a hero than you’ll ever be” She smirked at the last line before grabbing Rosina from Adrien, who was talking about schedules by the way, and promptly sitting down with Marinette. The blue-haired girl impressed by the blue-eyed girl’s words. She didn’t spill the fact that technically she was still Queen Bee, just changed.

Chloé was learning.

She just wished the others would as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pont des Arts = A Pedestrian Bridge In Paris.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my new OC I put out. I just thought I wanted Luka to have more friends so here we go.
> 
> After making that outfit for Rosina I couldn’t stand it and knew I needed to change it, so I thought why not throw some Chloé sugar in there as I’m at it. Also, I think it’s reasonable for not everyone to believe or accept Chloé’s redemption since not everyone is so ready to forgive, right?
> 
> All my pictures are on my Tumblr.
> 
> And with that, Rosina has kinda met all of the Marinette Protection Squad members (Minus Felix, he’s gonna be a special case)
> 
> 1 more chapter till Piper, I really can’t wait for it, the next one will contain some unexpected salt towards a certain bluenette. Hope you’ll all enjoy it as much as me, I just think it’ll be great and clarify stuff.
> 
> Also, could someone help me with Rosina’s backstory? Or be willing to read and see if it’s alright? Since she was found in a desert I was going to put her birthplace as Egypt, but with Franchezca travelling around she doesn’t really know anything about it, but later she learnt Arabic after her Aunt told her the story of how and where she was found.
> 
> Is that alright. I’m not offending anyone with that am I? do I need to change anything with that?
> 
> Sorry if it sounds stupid, I just want to make sure it’s not insulting anyone.
> 
> Also, maybe some help with accents? Her first language was Spanish, but her favourite is Arabic, so what sort of accent would she have?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this part can’t wait for the next it will be shorter, maybe haven’t planned it all out yet, but I hope that’s alright.


	10. Revelations Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I can’t believe how many notes I have on My Cardigan Story. It’s truly amazing and I love you guys so much thank you. I hope you’ll enjoy today’s chapter, and I hope you’ll understand some points I make and whether or not you like it is completely up to you.
> 
> .
> 
> I’m going to Headcanons that the Kwami’s can’t see what their holders do once they transform, however, I do think some of their personality does get passed onto them when they do transform. Marinette becomes confident and strong like Tikki, Chat Noir is playful and funny like Plagg, I always thought they matched once they transformed.
> 
> Word Count: 3249
> 
> .
> 
> Also, how would people feel about having 3 in 1 fics? So, I’ll put 3 fic stories in one post, that way there’s more content to enjoy, around the same length as the others and it may but just a little bit of filler so you can enjoy more interactions. They may seem less important so I think the 3 in 1 fics will be canon but not as relevant, if an idea has it’s on fic, it’s important/I wanted to expand on it.

* * *

“Marinette how could you?” Uggh this again? Could they not give it a rest? This was the same routine Marinette had been living by before Chloé and Rosina entered the picture. It didn’t matter what she did, Lila would be persistent about making the class hate her, even though she had accomplished it she still wanted that hatred to be directed towards someone.

She just so happened to be that someone.

If she said the truth, she was of course lying.

If she denied, she was lying.

If she did anything, she was lying.

And god was she sick of it. Couldn’t they see Lila was just spinning so many tales to grab their attention it was unbelievable?

But she couldn’t do anything else.

Because it still hurt so much.

And she couldn’t tell anyone.

“I didn’t do that, she’s lying.” But of course, they all rolled their eyes at her. Lila was ‘ _hysterically sobbing_ ’ into the arms of Mylène, they never saw the smirk the brunette gave her.

And they just believed her. With no evidence to back it up.

Man did it make her mad.

She also didn’t miss the disappointed look Adrien had given her, but she was quickly able to go back to her friends and act as if nothing had happened.

Because she had to.

If she continued being angry, then she would get Akumatized.

The day she was nearly expelled was close enough, she could never let something like that happen.

So, she thought the best option was to bottle everything inside.

But she remembered how it all came crashing down on her when Rosina let her enter that Trinklet world. She knew it was bad when she had cried for a long time, she didn’t know how long due to the no time concept, but it must’ve been awhile.

And yet she still bottled everything in. How else was she meant to deal with it?

“Maaaaaaaari? Are you ok there? You’ve been spacing out?” A hand was waved in front of her face as she blinked out of her stupor.

“I’m fine, I’ve just had a lot on my mind, I’m fine really, hahaha” She was trying to play it off as cool and hoped the other two wouldn’t notice.

“You really need to learn how to relax Marinette. I’ll plan a spa day for us all” Marinette had to stop the blonde from pressing anything.

“Nonono, Chloé really it’s fine, I’m almost done anyway” She laughed nervously. And it played out like the day usually did.

The day ended and they went home, she ignored that feeling of eyes upon her as Rosina bounced along beside her.

She ignored the feeling of eyes upon her as she was nearing her house with Rosina looking around.

She ignored the cold hard stare in front of her as she bumped into Rosina who had halted midstep… And stopped bouncing.

“Rosina? What’s wrong, is everything-”

“Aunty!” Rosina leapt and hugged the tiny woman in front of her.

“Amoretto! Cease this public display of affection!”

_Whack_

“Sorry, but I haven’t seen you for so long. And I have so much to tell you. Marinette’s been great, she’s my first ever friend here, and I’ve made other friends as well and-” Franchezca put her arm up to stop the young girl from retelling her everything the girl deemed necessary.

“That’s all very good, however, there are some important matters I have to dish out. To Miss Dupain-Cheng. Alone” the girls widened their eyes.

That did not seem good.

“Wha-What? Why?”

“We can discuss that privately, now let’s get going… You’ll soon learn that I can be a very impatient person” She slowly walked out and before Marinette could even process what was happening she felt as if she was being pushed.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Rosina stop pushing I’m gonna-”

She fell.

“I’m so sorry Mari. It’s just that, it must be really urgent if Aunty wants to talk to you” As much as Marinette wanted to deny seeing her, she was vaguely curious.

“But, why not bring you along? You haven’t seen her in weeks” The redhead shrugged.

“I don’t mind, she’s always like this, but you better get going. She really hates waiting” Marinette nodded before running off, knowing Rosina would make an excuse to her parents.

She didn’t know why the former Ladybug holder wanted to have a word with her, but she did grow with slight nervousness with each passing moment.

“Finally you made it, next time I ask to meet you, it should be quicker” Marinette huffed before glaring. She was talking to her niece, why was she so grumpy anyway?

Before she could ask, a light was forming around the older woman. She was shocked, that was the same thing Rosina had! They both had one?

“Ladybug! Hurry up and come hither” She stepped inside this light and disappeared.

“Don’t say that so loud!” She followed before disappearing as well, luckily no audience was watching them.

* * *

“Where are we?” This was not like Rosina’s Trinklet. Hers was a lot more peaceful and fuller of nature. This had tons of doors on either side of them when looking around it seemed very narrow, like a never-ending office. But it seemed that Hernandez knew where she was going, heading towards a certain red door.

She opened the door and the blue-haired girl walked in.

“What is this place?” Looking around all the girl saw was darkness, except for a large white light in the middle of the room.

“We’re going to take a trip down memory lane. Now look deep into it” Franchezca commanded. Marinette rolled her eyes at this order but proceeded, she really wished she wasn’t going to be treated like this, but she looked deep into the light, ready for whatever she was about to face.

She didn’t expect to see Alya of all people.

 _“He cannot be allowed to hear that message Alya, if he does I’ll die of shame_ ” This was the past, how was that possible?

 _“Okay okay, I got an idea. If Adrien’s phone went to voicemail it means the dudes busy, which also means you can get to it before he does”_ Back when they were friends. This was the day Theo made that statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The past Marinette excitedly ran and pulled down the traced schedule of Adrien’s life went into…

It flashed from event to event, from stealing Adrien’s phone to abandoning Paris, being rude to André and planning to gate-crash Kagami’s chance of being near Adrien. Once she had lost all her friends to Lila, she was able to recognise that this behaviour was unacceptable and extremely creepy, she regretted it as she realised her jealousy got the better of her when it came to Adrien. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if meeting Rosina a year ago would let her be sane, her being so close to Adrien and all, would she have blown up at her? She didn’t want to think about it anymore, that was the past and she was living in the present. Sure, she was younger, but that wasn’t an excuse for her behaviour. At least she was learning as she swore, she would never do it again.

“These are the mistakes you have made Ladybug. And you need to recognise everything you’ve done from past to present. You need to understand your actions aren’t always right.” A red dot immediately zoomed out and came into view of Franchezca’s face.

“Marinette may have made some mistakes in the past but she’s acknowledged them and became better and! -” A hand shushed her before she could continue.

“I’m not finished yet, bug. And do not interrupt me again” They glared before Tikki reluctantly flew back to the blue-haired girl.

She muttered a _sorry_ before flying back into the girl’s purse.

“You’ve continued this even, you stole the boy’s phone, read other letters, rude to people when you were upset-”

“Hey so are you!”

“I have a reason.”

“You don’t treat the Chat Noir as your partner, more like a sidekick, although that I can’t reprehend you on that, all Chat Noir’s are sidekicks, a Ladybug holder has more power than Chat Noir.” Marinette would’ve interrupted but she was silenced by yet another glare.

“All of your past mistakes are there, written in black and white, are here for you to see”

“But I’ve changed since then, I’m not friends with any of them, I even learnt to forgive my bully. I have new friends that I can trust not let me do that anymore. Your Niece helped me a lot Mlle Hernandez, and I thank her a lot, so I don’t understand what I need to do?!” She didn’t mean to raise her voice, but she was really struggling to comprehend the solution, if there was any solution in fact.

“You still keep all of that anger and regret inside of you” Marinette widened her eyes. She… Does?

“I don’t blame you for not recognising the symptoms, or anyone else for not noticing. You put on a mask to make sure you don’t seem hurt, but you are. And that negative emotion is going to eat you up until either you explode or an Akuma gets a hold of you. And I seriously doubt you’d want that to happen.” She nodded, still trying to process the new information handed to her.

“And you need to let that go”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to end up cold and bitter, like me? You are young, still young, you children make stupid decisions all the time, because it’s a part of life, and first-hand experience is the best way to learn. It’s up to you if you want to forgive or forget, but don’t harbour any negative emotions towards your past. So, let it go”

“Why are you giving me this advice? Don’t you hate me?” Marinette retaliated.

“What reason would I specifically hate a 14-year-old girl? I hate everyone equally so don’t flatter yourself. Even if I still don’t agree you should be Ladybug, you also shouldn’t burden yourself and ask for help once in a while, you don’t need to only rely on yourself. This is meant in and out of battle, so remember that you aren’t alone, you have your sidekick after all”

So, she just wanted to help? That seemed completely out of character for someone like her, but Marinette guessed that since she didn’t know her like Rosina, it wouldn’t be fair to make that judgement.

Plus, it was true, even if Marinette didn’t want to admit it. She was still taking her time with asking for help from others, normally she would gladly take on all the work whenever her friends asked for anything, or she would offer to make banners for Alix whenever she had a race, or help out in the art room whenever she was free, and she only noticed how unhealthy that was, she was desperately clinging onto her friends now since she didn’t want to be abandoned again.

Maybe she did need some help?

“Thank you, Mlle Hernandez, I get it now. I’ll learn to let my anger go and focus on my future” The older woman was about to respond but Marinette beat her to it, she smirked inwardly as well.

“But I’m also determined to prove to you that I am a good Ladybug, even if you don’t think so. Maybe not now, but I swear in the future I will prove you wrong, and I won’t fail Paris. With my friends, we will defend Paris and defeat Hawkmoth”

_Ding_

Franchezca felt something, or technically saw something, a silhouette of Rosina behind her, smiling like she always would be.

She grinned, that determination was contagious, she knew that feeling all too well.

“Very well, Ladybug. Prove me wrong, but prove yourself right before that” She turned on her heel as Marinette and Tikki hugged another.

“That was awesome Marinette, you were so confident”

“Thanks, Tikki. It may have been tough, but she just wanted me to understand I guess” They would’ve continued if not hearing a voice.

“Well, Ladybug? If you want to prove to me that you’re serious then we need to get you out of that ridiculous level 1 costume, it’s a disgrace to all fashion designers. Kwami, have you really not informed you’re chosen of the levels?” Tikki shot out again, she was still angry with Franchezca with that comment about Chat Noir.

“You know as well as I do that there are too many power-ups to explain all at once. We still have so much to clarify, I didn’t want to overwhelm her.”

“…What?”

Something told Marinette she would be staying here for a loooong time.

* * *

There was a lot to discuss yesterday.

And the cold hard truth was exactly that, cold, hard, and straight to the point. It may not be exactly what the blue-eyed girl wanted to hear, but she was glad to hear it now than later, in the midst of battle.

If R-

“Marinette!”

Uggh, here we go again.

“Yes?” It was coming. Any minute now.

“Care to explain why you sent horrible texts to Lila yesterday, especially after we confronted you, if this is because we found out your true colours then say it to us don’t be mean to Lila!” God damn, they were so ignorant of everything, she just wanted to-

Wait. This is exactly the same routine, and yes, she couldn’t stand it, but it was her life.

And she was going to change that routine.

“Fine…”

“How da- wait, what?” Even Lila seemed surprised, she was normally meant to fight and prove her innocence, not cave over immediately. What happened?

“I said fine, I promise not to text Lila, even though I don’t have her phone number, ever again. And I don’t know why she keeps bringing me up in conversation. But you can go back and forget about me and I’ll promise never to talk to her or text her ever. I really don’t care, I have plans with my friends anyway. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. But seriously, just please tell her not to drag me into her fallouts, I don’t care about any of that stuff.” She wanted to laugh but had to hold it in as she passed them all and walked straight into the restroom. Once she sat in a cubicle the red Kwami flew out of her purse.

“That was great Marinette. Franchezca’s advice really helped.”

“Mhmm, yeah I guess she really was right. After I let go, I feel calmer and happier, plus I have more free time now, unless an Akuma comes obviously, but, I sorta feel… Better”

“That’s wonderful Mari-” They heard the door open so Tikki covered her mouth and whizzed back inside Marinette’s purse.

Marinette was unsure who it would be, but for all she knew it might be someone completely random, or someone she didn’t know.

There was no way to- it was Lila.

Marinette would’ve glared but soon remembered to let it go, huh that reminded her of Frozen, maybe she should watch that with Rosina some tim-

“You seem different, finally grew a backbone?” She instigated.

 _‘Just ignore her Marinette, she isn’t worth your time anymore’_ She continued washing her hands, not daring to look in the mirror to see those green devilish eyes at all.

“It doesn’t matter, I swear I will make sure your empire will crumble, I can be very persuasive-”

“That’s nice” That slipped out, but she wasn’t really paying all that much attention anyway. She wanted to get back to her friends. Chloé still booked that spa day, and even though she was against the idea at first, she was excited to see what that would entail.

“-And your new friends will leave you”

_Crack_

Marinette should’ve ignored it. She knew Lila was just trying to get under her skin. But it was so hard, and this was only the first day.

“Aww, Mari~” The brunette mocked, using the same tone Rosina would use.

“I’m sure they are nice people, but I can be nicer, and they will leave you. Don’t take it too harshly I’m just stating facts”

“Stop”

“What? Sorry didn’t hear you, does the little mouse finally talk?” Lila laughed whipping her hair, about to make an exit.

“I don’t care”

That stopped Lila.

“You don’t care about your friends, oh my looks like _you’ve_ been lying this entire time”

“Stop, just please stop, I don’t care anymore just stay with your other friends, will you? I don’t care that you’re lying, I don’t even care that Adrien knows. Just leave me alone will you? You’re so annoying.” And she walked off, she needed to chill and have some time pass before going to find Rosina and Chloé.

Maybe she could ask Rosina to take her to that opposite world again? She wondered if she could research some relaxation techniques to use, maybe some meditation?

She was sure to write everything down, that would surely calm her.

She didn’t care about the look a pair of green eyes were giving her.

She was starting to become happier. A sudden weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Besides, she had a meeting with Chat and Crisono later that day.

* * *

“Where is she? Ohh Buggaboo? Where are you?” The message Chat received didn’t scream urgency, but he couldn’t help but feel he had been duped into coming here as a prank.

“Chat quit it with the names already” He heard her voice before he heard her feet land on the ground, strange, he should’ve heard her the other way around.

She was getting better at sneaking up on people.

“Aww, but you know you love my names secretly buga-” He paused.

No longer was he staring at a pigtailed heroine that had captured his heart, no, he was staring at a new Ladybug.

It was the same Ladybug, of course, the voice matched, and he knew she wouldn’t just quit out of nowhere.

But it was different, she was different. Her outfit had changed a lot, she had black gloves and boots with red spots, and an overall that seemed to be covering her bodysuit, and her hair, it was no longer tied up, but down, two pieces of hair tied up.

“Ladybug, you- you’ve… You changed outfits? How? You look even more amazing” She blushed, ahh a sign from the heavens, be still his beating heart, he couldn’t contain his excitement. What made her want to change outfits he wondered?

“Thanks for noticing Kitty, I found out an awful lot about the Miraculous’ yesterday.” Chat slightly narrowed his eyes, here we go again, another secret he can’t be apart off, he should’ve guessed.

“And there’s something I need to tell you. But you can’t tell Crisono. She’ll be here any minute now and I’d prefer if she didn’t overhear.”

“What is it?” He would just have to hope she’ll tell him later; they were partners after all. Besides, Crisono was his friend, he had to make sure it was something alright, but by the way his Lady was looking, it didn’t seem to be too pleasant.

She took a deep breath. And he could still remember how everything fell silent.

“The Miraculous cure doesn’t work on Crisono, if she dies, she dies”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this became more of a life lesson than saltiness. Although I still stand by Franchezca, children make stupid mistakes and decisions all the time, and even if I do simply love all ML Salt, I know it’s exaggerated and fanon, and that’s alright, we’re able to take a fictional show and write how we interpret it ourselves, because it’s not real, and that’s alright, it’s real to us and that can be enough. Although I should clarify that this isn’t taking the higher ground, at least I don’t think so, just that Marinette is choosing to forget about them and live her own life, while they choose to either dwell on unimportant matters. Marinette wants to be happy, and if that means choosing to cut her old friends off then so be it. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> (Sorry turned sappy there) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be Piper, unless I get writer’s block and do a bunch of 3 in 1 fics, or even some drawings, (I’ve done one of a character not yet shown in the fanfic, feel free to guess) Annnnnnnnd I’ve sorted names and Kwami’s to all the friends, I’m really excited to show them and for myself, to draw them, I went into detail about what I want in my book so I really can’t wait until they’re released. I’m so excited.
> 
> Ladybugs costume will be uploaded right after this hopefully, last time I had too many problems to count.
> 
> All pictures are on my Tumblr
> 
> So, stay tuned next time, Cya. Hopefully, the next one will be longer, just wanted to get this out of the way.


	11. Now It Happens!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayo, how are you all? Hope you’re all ok at these current times. But now it’s the awaited arrival of the little child that was first mentioned in my first fanfic. Also, I have over 200 followers, wow, amazing, I’m so impressed, thank you all, I’ve never had this many people like my work as much as you guys, so thank you all.
> 
> Also, I’m very proud of this, since we don’t have a list of the powers of all of the Kwami’s I took the liberty of making them myself. And they all work perfectly with my story. So, I’ve also drawn all the future chosen’s characters as well, they should be different and hopefully better than canon. But I won’t be changing the designs yet unless I think something else fits better. The names may not as be as good but at least I know what they are. Also. Unless you want me to, do you guys actually want me to reveal them, do you want to find out or leave it as a surprise? I’ve kept the tradition of all the powers ending in -tion so yeah. Hope you’ll like them when they’re released.
> 
> Word Count: 6313
> 
> This fanfic and its ideas were all made after season 3 and before season 4/movie came out, so if something doesn’t add up please don’t worry. That information wasn’t available then, and unless it fits into my story or I like it, I won’t include it in my story.
> 
> Also, I may need some help with developing Luka’s personality. I may adore Luka, love him, but I can’t disagree with the fact that he is bland. Some help would be nice. All I have is that’s he’s an incredibly chill guy who likes music and Marinette, I firmly believe he’s a pacifist and hates to resolve situations with violence, wanting to either defuse it by walking away, giving in or trying to talk the other into a compromise? Maybe he bottles all of his emotions inside. But really besides that, I can’t think of anything else, what else can I do to give him a personality? Any help, kinda struggling. Might also need help with Noémie but I have more of an idea with her. Plz DM me plz if you have any thoughts, comments are welcomed as well. If I don’t reply I’m asleep so don’t be offended.
> 
> .
> 
> I think the Revenant idea came from Madoka Magica as it all slowly started making sense why I liked it so much. Any ideas to help me change it so it looks more original? I do have one an idea as you might be able to see but do you guys have any suggestions?

* * *

“-and then Jean had pie all over his face, it was utterly hilarious when he tried to clean it all off” Chloé laughed as her other two friends were walking with her along the roads of Paris, the redhead laughed along as the bluenette looked unimpressed.

“Really Chloé? I doubt that was good for Jean” Chloé waved her off, stating she just had to be there for it before Marinette just sighed. How long had it been since they all decided to become friends? She lost count, being glad she had people around her that actually believed her, and people she could trust everything with… Well, almost everything. But even then, she couldn’t tell everyone or she’d be stripped of her Miraculous… But a thought always entered her head, if she did reveal herself to the other heroes, would it really be so bad?

Like, revolutionary bad?

Oh well, maybe when she was older, she could divulge that type of information to people she trusted.

After all, trust works both ways.

Before Marinette could even give a retort back to her blonde friend, a body had stopped in the middle of the pathway. Since all of their arms were linked that caused them all to come to an abrupt stop, much to the annoyance of one in particular.

“Rosina what are you doing? Your lucky people aren’t behind us or they would’ve bumped into me- I mean us” The blonde was still getting there, slowly thinking of everyone around her instead of just herself, sure she still had a long ways to go but she was at least trying.

To that, the redhead still hadn’t answered, her head was turned to an alleyway. Nothing was at the utmost significance other than a green bin and a fence blocking the other alley from joining up.

The girls became confused when she let go and ran up to the dumpster…

.

.

Before flinging herself inside.

The two girls widened their eyes before running after the speedster.

“Ok Rosy you are freaking me out now, what the hell are you doing?” Marinette asked, was this normal for her? She’d have to tell her not to randomly jump inside bins anymore, she was sure she could help stop that habit.

Again, before the two could say anything, a suitcase was thrown their way, Chloé screamed as a smudge of dirt landed on her clothes.

“Rosina you better get your butt out of that bin this instance, how dare you ruin my clothes!” Marinette meanwhile looked into the bin to help Rosina out, she wasn’t covered in dirt mind you, but you could see that her clothes were darker.

“Explain yourself at once!” But the redhead ignored her and proceeded to open the suitcase up. Chloé was tempted to gently nudge her with her foot, but then she saw her expression, fear? Uncertainty? Something like that. Did she sense something in the suitcase?

That seemed to be true as the sight of a bright grey light came into the girl’s view.

“Mari. It’s here. It’s really here. Oh god, it’s the first one, I need to contact Aunty-” She spiralled into her thoughts not being able to hear Chloé’s concerned questions as Marinette looked at what was the cause of the light.

It was a Trinklet, it looked just like Rosina’s but grey. This was it; this was the day she would finally know what the Trinklets would really entail.

“Chloé!” Said girl jumped as the one who called out her name laid her hands on her shoulders.

“You need to go back to the hotel and put the bee signal on” Both girls looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

“But I’m not Queen Bee anymore, and how is that going to help us?” Rosina shook her head, knowing she’d have to explain since no one knew what she was implying.

“If you put the bee signal on people will notice and word may get to Ladybug. Please tell Ladybug that she needs to come and meet me here… And please tell her to get the new hero Sovereign Stinger” Marinette was shocked, would this really require Chloé so soon? Or would this just be early training?

“Err who’s Sovereign Stinger?” Marinette had to ask as to stay in character, geez this was so complicated with her knowing both their identities, Rosina knowing both identities and Chloé only knowing Rosina’s identity. She examined how Chloé’s facial expressions widened but soon calmed down.

“I don’t know either, probably one other meaningless Miraculous user who doesn’t know anything, really Rosina you should rather get Queen Bee to help out-” Chloé saw how their expressions were not interested as she coughed and laughed it off. She had overplayed her part, but it didn’t matter now that she had stopped.

“Alright alright, I’ll help. Now c’mon Marinette, you can stay in the hotel as I handle everything else.” Marinette waved back at Rosina, who would transform into Crisono any minute now.

She had to admit she could be smart when it came to stuff like this. Not blowing her cover of Ladybug and Stinger’s identity when any slip up could’ve blown everything away.

It kinda made her sad that Rosina was so used to all these secrets and fights.

* * *

“ _This_ is the disaster?” Stinger had questioned, after getting over the fact of basically dimensional hopping.

And _that_ was a long time.

They hadn’t been long getting back and were quick to enter the Trinklet, Ladybug couldn’t help but notice the intense look on her friend’s face. She silently rested her arm on the other girl which caused her smile to reappear much to her relief.

When they had finally arrived, their field of vision centred around grey. Grey sky, grey floor, grey everything. If Ladybug didn’t know any better, she’d think she were in a monochrome painting, but by her friend’s face, this wouldn’t be a simple Revenant to defeat.

What was that saying again?

 _“They are a portal to a strange land; time is unnecessary and cannot expand. Travel you must, succeed and entrust, to destroy the Revenant at hand.”_ She remembered. Funny, the rhythm helped.

“Yes. It may not look like it, but it just hasn’t started yet. But you need to get ready” With that Crisono held her trusty fencing sword out. The two followed suit, it was starting to scare them, Chloé really wasn’t used to her serious mode, she kinda wanted her to stop it.

“Crisono, do you have any idea what we should expect?” Ladybug questioned.

“Yeah, all the Trinklets are colour coded, so in the future, you’ll have somewhat of an idea what to expect.” The air around them seemed to change, they could all feel it.

“This one was grey, so I think I can safely conclude that grey has something to do with gravity.” The other two eyed each other, it all still seemed unbelievable, but they had been used to Akuma’s so it couldn’t be too far out of their realm of possibility.

Then… The ground lit up.

But it was strange. Only certain bits lit up, almost as if it were just multiple squares along the floor. That was weird. What was weirder was some or those squares flew up into the air. All at random.

There didn’t seem to be any structure, it was all unsystematic. Now Ladybug could see why Crisono was so worried, she would’ve preferred a much simpler Trinklet to start off with.

But she wasn’t a superheroine for nothing.

She proudly swung her Yo-Yo around, looking over to the two new people she could trust.

“So, what’s the plan Crissi?” The redhead smiled before extending her sword, making it point to something in the distance.

“We head towards the centre. That’s where it’s residing. Then it’ll all be over.” The three all smirked before taking off. There was a rush of adrenaline soaring through them all, this was an oddly exhilarating experience, something new was happening and only they knew about it. It felt like it was only their little secret.

But as soon as they started running, all of the platforms moved as well. Ladybug wondered if the Revenant were somewhat alive and knew that it was under attack. She threw her Yo-Yo and swung from place to place, landing on the platforms and manoeuvring away when they rose up. So far so good, she just had to keep looking where she was going.

Stinger… Not so much. She had only been Queen Bee like four times. She didn’t count the times of being Akumatized since she couldn’t remember them, and she said she had practised, but not to this degree. And besides, she hadn’t even trained with her Miraculous yet.

So, it was only befitting that the newest hero was the first to fall.

Right into the crack.

She didn’t fall for long, something wrapped around her waist to pull her up, it was a real close call considering the platform was about to shut the blondes only escape.

Crisono swung Stinger further away to a safer platform before holding a thumbs up to her. Stinger breathed a sigh of relief before continuing on.

 _‘I won’t let you down again Crisono, Ladybug. I swear’_ They continued before Crisono raised her hand.

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug shouted; her eyes searched the area to see if anything was different.

Their Silver eyed heroine looked over to them, and she looked so confused.

“Did you two hear that?” They fell silent, trying to strain their ears for any type of noise.

.

.

It was feint, very feint.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“What was that!?” Ladybug looked over to Crisono, she couldn’t count how many emotions crossed over her face in a matter of seconds. First shock, then realisation, lastly dread.

“I really hoped that hadn’t happened”

“Crisono what’s happening?” With a solemn look Crisono answered. Causing devastation to overflow the two.

“Trinklets need a human touch to be activated, and I wasn’t the one to activate this one”

“And that noise! -”

They all immediately rushed ahead. A civilian being held in a Trinklet? That would cause an uproar of trouble, possibly exposing the Trinklets to the media could cause outright panic, and with Akuma’s running amok… Well, you knew.

“We need to get the civilian out of here now, we aren’t sure if the Miraculous cure can work here so we can’t take any chances.” But there was only one problem, they didn’t know where to look.

The noise seemed to echo as they travelled along multiple platforms as well. They couldn’t locate anything.

Until Crisono fell headfirst in one of the gaps.

“Crisono!” The others screamed Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo at her, it just grabbed her foot before she would fall any further, and she didn’t like that endless drop of nothingness.

But as Crisono was suspended in mid-air and upside-down. She saw something.

Something or someone was in the distance, and they were just hanging on… Or so it seemed, she wasn’t sure.

“Ladybug let me go!” She realised there wouldn’t be much time left, she had to go and see who it was before it fell.

“What! Are you crazy! -” Crisono held up her ring, reminding them both she could make that flying skateboard again, to that she was released and fell, before flying off in that direction.

“We have to keep moving forward, hopefully, one of the other platforms will rise, or we’ll just destroy it so she can get back to us” They nodded as they took off.

They dodged and fled from all the platforms that were unstable or suddenly lift into the air, become replaced within a few seconds… Or even explode with near contact.

Yeah, that’s right, explode.

The first one knocked them both off their feet, they couldn’t even rest before they saw that they had activated another one, so they sprinted away.

There was no direction or identified method to understand so they couldn’t make a concrete plan. There was no way to make any type of strategy, or plan ahead.

So maybe that was the reason she hadn’t realised she’d stepped on an explosive tile. The explosion flung her across the arena, and she wasn’t moving. Stinger felt dread flow through her.

This was not like an Akuma. This wasn’t a game.

This was a battle far greater than whatever Hawkmoth could present.

But because of that, if they could just beat this then they could definitely defeat Hawkmoth.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared, seeing Ladybug on the floor like that, and on top of a moving tile no less.

“Ladybug! Wake up!” She leapt to the platform, quickly grabbing Ladybug before falling to another tile.

She was alive thank goodness! But what could she do? She wasn’t smart like Ladybug or brave, or strong like Rosina. She didn’t have any plan to help out. She hadn’t even been able to do anything but fall.

She was just Chloé…

* * *

When Crisono was released from Ladybug she prayed the other two would be fine, she hadn’t exactly explained everything to them in full detail since she wasn’t used to that yet, she already knew what to do but her Aunt was the one to tell her anything she’d missed, she wasn’t a leader type or a relayer of information. She just knew she had a job to do.

And that job was being a hero to everyone who needed to be saved/helped.

Just like in front of her. Whoever this person was, or thing she couldn’t tell. But she would have to hurry, she could hear and see explosions about to happen, so she knew she had to check whatever this was quick!

So, she sped along, the object becoming bigger and bigger, and she saw black and brown… Wait, that was hair! It was a person; she couldn’t celebrate as she came closer and saw it was a smaller person.

A child.

A really frightened child.

She neared the platform just as the child took notice of her, they were covering their ears because there was a lot of noise around. But they still looked really frightened, and nearly took a step off the platform.

“Hey hey there,” She carefully approached, stopping just on top of the platform, not getting off her board just in case. The kid still looked scared.

“I’m Crisono, what’s your name?” She smiled but it didn’t seem to work. She looked up when there was another explosion as the little kid screamed.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! It’s all my fault I’m sorry,” Crisono stopped her smile as she grew worried, this wasn’t their fault, why did they think that?

She tried to take a gentle step forward, but the kid recoiled. She removed her arms from her sight and tried hiding her head.

Was it in fear?

What had happened while she was there, she thought, was this the reason she had some bruises on her arms?

Whatever Crisono thought it was replaced with the urge- no. Need to help this poor child.

So, she knelt down to be a bit more level getting the kids attention.

“I’m sorry I lied about my name” She raised her arms to take her mask off, Marinette was bound to be mad but she needed to do this, for the kid’s sake.

“My real name is Rosina Scoats, see I’m a human just like you” She flashed a smile before moving the mask in the kid’s direction.

“I know it’s not your fault, and whoever told you that is wrong so you shouldn’t blame yourself. So why don’t we get out of here ok?” The kid picked up the mask, ever so slightly. They felt it in their hands, it was really smooth and nice.

Maybe the Lady was right, maybe she could help.

Maybe she could’ve been faster.

_Boom_

The sound surprised the two so much…

The kid misplaced their step.

And they were falling.

“I’M COMMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!” There was still her job to do.

She was going to be a hero.

The kid was falling and falling. They didn’t know when they would stop, if they even could!

This was all their fault; everything was their fault. That Lady should’ve never come to her, why was she there anyway? She’s going to get hurt because of her, just like everyone else, she should’ve just left-

“Hold Out Your Hands!” It was the Lady. Why was she still trying to help them? They were a curse to everyone around them!

“I’m sorry! Stay away. Leave me alone” But her hand was still outstretched.

_Why?_

“I won’t. I promise I’ll save you! And I’ll never leave you alone ever!” _What?_

“Just let me be your hero! Please!”

.

.

The kid’s arms reached towards Rosina, because they finally trusted her words.

And she was finally able to grab onto the child.

“I swear” The child apologised more and more, but Rosy just pats her head.

Getting her board to fly towards her was easy.

Escaping with everyone would be a lot harder.

* * *

 _‘Why didn’t Rosy stay with us? She just had to go off on her own in this place we know nothing about. She’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous’_ Sovereign Stinger was carrying an unconscious Ladybug, she may have wanted to be close with her idol but not like this.

But she didn’t know what to do, if she had known Rosy was used to this sort of thing, she would’ve wanted no part of it.

No way, this was above her pay rate… Wait what did that mean, she wasn’t paid for this.

She wasn’t paid for any of this.

But neither was Ladybug… Or Crisono.

They wouldn’t get anything out of this, no recognition at all.

Chloé had always wondered why Ladybug continued to be a hero, sure she was adored but she never abused her power.

Unlike her.

She had proudly proclaimed she was Queen Bee, only to purposely crash a train. She preferred to have any type of fame without actually doing any work, didn’t Ladybug see that!? She was selfish, not brave or caring.

She wasn’t Ladybug.

She wasn’t even Crisono.

She wasn’t a hero.

She was just Chloé.

She was just a blonde rich girl, able to make other people do what she wanted.

.

She wasn’t Ladybug.

She wasn’t even Crisono.

.

She wasn’t a hero.

.

She was just Chloé.

She was spoilt.

She was a brat.

She was-

 _“Chloé. I don’t think you need to be Queen Bee to be considered a hero. We can help you. Me, Marinette and Kagami too.”_ She remembered Rosina cheering her up that day. She had been upset with some events that had happened before she came into the picture. She had wanted to spend some time with her Maman, but she denied, saying she had better things to do, and called her a different name again, Catharine. But Rosina was there for her.

 _“Chloé, you don’t need powers, or a costume, or money to be a hero.”_ Why was she remembering this now, it seemed too convenient for her, this type of positivity?

_“Just do what your heart wants, morally do what’s best, we can help you with every step.”_

Did she really mean that?

_“You’ll never be alone Chloé. Just trust us.”_

Yes. Yes, she did.

_“Let me help you be Chloé Bourgeois”_

.

She was Chloé Bourgeois!

And she was going to prove she was a hero to herself and to everyone else who wouldn’t believe in her.

But she was knocked to the ground, Ladybug fell out of her arms just as they both rolled onto another platform.

She hadn’t given up.

.

.

“What…?”

Stinger looked at her side. Her spinning top weapon. It was…

Glowing!

She picked it up, and something told her to say her word _Venom_.

But only to slam it into the ground.

That would’ve been strange, but Stinger didn’t question it.

She lifted the weapon into the air and slammed it into the ground. She saw that Ladybug had started to gain consciousness, looking around her environment and wondered what was happening.

She was confused when she saw spikes shoot up and strike around her.

“Ch- Stinger what happened?!” Stinger opened her eyes, looking around at what she had done.

She had created this?

“I-I couldn’t just stand by any longer Ladybug. I had to do something. But I don’t know what I did!” Stinger was still kneeling down on the platform; spikes had shot through multiple platforms all around them.

They were all held in place.

It was like her usual power, but it was subjected to others as well.

“Level 2 already?” Mrs Hernandez had taught her about even more power-ups, ~~more than Master Fū ever had but that was beside the point~~ , and told her how if a teen had gotten a hold of a Miraculous they would all start at the base, Level 1, but through time teens were able to unlock more levels, and that would be shown through their suits.

It had seemed Chloé was able to unlock level 2.

But there was still the time limit.

“Stinger, how long do you have?” She was looking around, she hadn’t seen Crisono for a while now, was she trapped?

“I don’t know… Four minutes? You better hurry up Ladybug, this is starting to become harder to control” Another thing the teacher mentioned, it wouldn’t be easy to control either, it had to be worked on or it wouldn’t work.

There was only one thing to do.

“Lucky Charm!” Instead of throwing her Yo-Yo into the air, she was able to reach into her bag after being told it would be a better design choice for her, and she pulled out a flashlight.

She looked around, some of the platforms were suspended in mid-air, and they hadn’t been replaced, so Ladybug could look into the hole and use the flashlight as a means of a signal.

“C’mon Crissi. Where are you?” She flicked the flashlight on and off over and over again. Hoping, just praying she was alright.

“Crisono. We’re over here please find us!”

“Ladybug! … I don’t know how long I can hold it!” Stinger sounded like she was struggling to keep control. They could only pray now.

“H-” She heard something!

There in the distance!

_Red._

“Ladybug, I’m here, just hold it for a little longer!” She was flying even faster,

 _‘C’mon Rosy you can do it.’_ She pleaded.

“Ahhh!” Stinger was pushed back and thrown across the room, Ladybug looked back in shock, oh no! That certainly wasn’t good.

But Crissi was so close now, she had to make it!

.

10 meters, a 1/3 of it had closed.

.

5 meters, halfway closed.

.

“Crisono!”

_Swoosh_

She made it. With just an inch left.

Ladybug hugged her; thankful she had escaped.

“Hey, I did most of the work here!” Sovereign grunted, still on the floor slightly glaring at the two… Three?

“Err who’s that?” She got up and pointed to the bundle in her arms. And why was her mask off?

“I think they were the one who accidentally activated this, but we should try to get out of here now. The Trinklet should be riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight around? -” She took several steps forward.

“Here!” The other two were confused, there was nothing there.

“Err, Crisono?” Stinger was about to ask what she meant but then she was handed the child as Crisono struck her weapon into the ground.

Then they saw it, a light high above them.

“Is that!?” Crisono nodded. Jumping up into the air and grabbing it.

Reality started warping around them, until the familiar sight of Paris made them realise, they were back!

But not in the same place.

It seemed as if the Trinklet had moved from its original location.

An exhausted blonde hero fell down, breathing a sigh of relief. The little kid ran back to Rosina. Hand still clutching the mask as Rosina transformed back. She would just have to make another one, she didn’t want to take it back.

“I’m never doing that again…”

“Typical” A voice spoke out.

_!!!_

A cane shot out from nowhere, catching the three-off guard, and knocked Stinger’s Miraculous out of her hair. She immediately transformed back into Chloé, dread sweeping over her.

She lost her chance of ever being a hero now.

It was all gone, her greatest fear.

“Aunty!” A shrill voice screamed and ran off to hug the attacker…

_Whack_

…Only to get whacked in the head.

“I’m highly disappointed with all of you” She glared at all three of them, Chloé became angry. What did she mean by that?

Her question was answered when the woman took a heavy sigh.

“Bourgeois, you didn’t even try being a hero until near the end, disgraceful. Ladybug, getting knocked out amid battle, how irresponsible. And you, Rosina. I thought I taught you better than that. Not explaining to your friends at the beginning? I’m very ashamed right now” Rosina’s face turned sad, dejected that her Aunt had pointed out something she really hated doing.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that was our first fight against, whatever the hell that was! And we won in the end, we even saved someone, isn’t that enough?” Chloé couldn’t stand back any longer, how dare she disrespect Rosina like that, and Ladybug! They didn’t know what this was, but they were able to adapt and solve it.

But the look in Hernandez’ eyes said otherwise.

“You were formerly known as Queen Bee, you held no regard for saving anyone, or being a hero. Only for fame, so how can you say anything?” She smirked as she crossed her arms.

Chloé felt dejected, yeah, she did do that huh.

But then she felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders. Looking around it was Ladybug and Rosina.

“Chloé has become a far better person than what she was, so to hold her past actions against her now as she’s becoming a better person is disgraceful.” Ladybug mocked as Rosina nodded along.

“Yeah Aunty, Chloé is trying her best, and I believe she’s gonna become a great hero in the future” She smiled, they really stuck up for her.

But she could stick up for herself just fine.

“I’m may not be a good hero yet, but I’ll show you that I can change, and next time you try spying on us, you’ll just have to be amazed when we execute another, trinket off” She turned her head up proud, a grin forming across her face.

“Trinklet”

“Don’t ruin the mood”

Hernandez stood there for a while, yet again words she was proud to hear, but she wouldn’t tell them that, they had to work for admiration.

But she could be lenient at times.

“Ladybug, you’re about to transform back. I suggest you use your cure before catching up with us. We need to take care of that little girl now” Ladybug soon had a miniature freak-out, she had completely forgotten about that, with Rosina and Hernandez there, she forgot Chloé couldn’t know.

“Right of course.” She threw her flashlight into the air, shouting those oh so familiar words she was so accustomed to as she watched small ladybugs wrap around Chloé and herself…

None went around Rosina just like she expected, it looked like Chloé hadn’t noticed but that was fair, she didn’t really have any scratches on her.

“I’ll meet you all later bugout” She used her Yo-Yo to take her away, not before taking the Bee Miraculous as well.

It was only then that she had realised something. Or two things.

That child, being carried by Rosina, the one they realised must’ve activated the Trinklet.

What was she doing inside a closed suitcase…?

And why weren’t those bruises healed?

* * *

“Here, this will help your arms, they should be right as water before you know it”

“Rain Rosy you mean rain”

“Same thing”

They were at Hernandez’s apartment; it was incredibly far from where they resided that was for sure.

Ladybug soon found where they were and stayed with them, after informing Tikki what had happened, the tiny god creature was happy the young holder was able to defeat a Trinklet so soon. They giggled before transforming back.

The child, which they had realised was a girl after they gave her a bath, still looked scared, but she seemed to trust Rosina the most. She stayed very close to her, almost clinging to her poncho.

If Rosina got up, so would she. And follow her around like a little puppy. Ladybug gushed at how cute it was while Chloé secretly smiled. She had never been a fan of kids but this one was cute, her black hair was gorgeous, and black skin was lovely. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of pink, everything about her was adorable.

She was an exception.

Rosina came back with the girl.

But instead of whatever dirt rag she was wearing, she wore a white dress with red, blue and yellow stripes.

“Awwwwww” Ladybug cooed.

“It was one of my old dresses from when I was younger. I’m surprised Aunty still kept it”

“Of course I did, I keep all of your dresses” Chloé smirked at her.

“Looks like you do have a soft spot for your niece huh?” She teased her.

Franchezca turned her head, but she didn’t deny it. Chloé giggled.

Ladybug decided to ask the girl some questions, crouching down to her level to try and make her feel more at ease.

“Hey there,” But immediately the little girl clung to Rosina, scared.

The spotted Lady grew worried, if she kept being scared, she could attract an Akuma. And she really didn’t want to fight a little girl. So, Rosina felt she had to encourage the girl.

“Don’t worry. This is Ladybug. A hero of Paris” A snort was heard but ignored.

“And she protects everyone. Just like me. She’s really nice as well. So, you can trust her.” The little kid looked from Rosy to Ladybug.

Until she came out and stood in front of Rosina.

“O-Ok,” The kid replied, fear vanished as she looked back at Ladybug.

“So, you were in that world with us. Are you alright?” She nodded several times. The bluenette smiled, she was like a mini Rosina, except less bubbly.

“Do you know how you entered that place?” She was worried about asking too many questions at once, it may confuse or alarm the girl.

“I-I erm. I was asleep, and I woke up cold an-and inside something. I-I was alone, and gone and- and-. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m-” Tears started falling down her cheeks as she raised her arms.

“H-Hey its ok, you’re safe now. No one will hurt you now ok” Ladybug was about to reach out to her when she flinched away, and fell back into Rosina.

Now she was nervous.

Rosina picked her up, trying to console her, rocking her back and forth. Whispering positive words to her. Saying how she’s safe now, and no one will hurt her. How it’s not her fault at all.

She calmed down and Ladybug was greatly thankful. Even Chloé was relieved.

The little girl looked up at Rosina…

And booped her nose.

At first, she was confused before chuckling was heard as the three looked at Hernandez.

“I believe the kid has shown that she likes you” Rosina gasped excitedly. But Ladybug shared a glance with Chloé about what she had just told them.

Chloé, deciding she wanted in on the action, walked over. But a bit slower so not to scare her.

“So, err kid? What’s your name?” The girl cocked her head to the side.

“What’s a name?”

.

.

.

_‘Oh my god’_

“It’s like how I’m called Rosina, and this is Ladybug, and that is Chloé” Rosina pointed to them as it looked like the girl understood.

The girl looked down, fiddling with the mask. Was she nervous?

“C-Can I have a name?” The girls, of course, said yes, they wanted to shout so the heavens could hear but didn’t want to scare her.

“So, what name should we call her?” They all pondered for a while before Chloé offered a name.

“Piper” They all stared at her.

“What? Was it that bad?” She crossed her arms, ready for them to joke and berate the name.

“No, I like it, what about you? Fancy being called Piper, Piper?” The kid tried pronouncing it, with it being an easy name she excitedly chirped a yes as the girls gushed over her.

Franchezca shook her head, those girls needed a lot more training to go through.

“All three of you will be training under me” The gushing stopped as they all looked at the older woman.

“What?” Chloé hoped she was kidding.

“I’m sure you heard me, now you’ll be training under me, I’m a far better instructor than Wáng. And you all better be at your peak. Unless you think you don’t want to be a hero anymore” Ladybug and Chloé glared at the older woman, she was given her answer.

“I will not accept anything but the better, so you best put in all your effort” Chloé and Ladybug looked at each other, was she serious. Nah how hard could it be?

But then they saw Rosy salute towards her. Saying _ma’am yes ma’am_.

And Piper copied.

They all laughed before Chloé gasped.

“I forgot about Marinette! I’m the worst friend ever…” Ladybug and Rosina slightly glanced at each other.

Well. It was nice she remembered Marinette.

* * *

It was around 11pm. The sky had turned darker, and pitter-patters of rain droplets against the bedroom window had formed. A pity really, it was such a sunny day as well, there would be plenty of puddles tomorrow.

Rosina had offered to take Chloé home since Ladybug just had to get going.

When they arrived back at the hotel Marinette and Piper officially met and somehow, Piper became comfortable around her a lot quicker, Chloé would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous.

They spent hours showing Piper the sights of Paris before they headed home. Rosina had told the two that her Aunt would try to get some paperwork to show that Piper was her Sister or something, the redhead was unsure how to explain it but then said something to the effect of like how she had done to me, it was then Chloé had realised what that may have meant and immediately hugged the girl, her being confused but accepted nonetheless.

Later Marinette and Chloé had to come up with a plan on how to bring Piper home, Marinette’s Parents would surely question it and they couldn’t say they found her in another dimensional world.

They came up with the idea that Rosina had an adoptive Sister before coming here, but because she was shy, she was spending more time with her Aunt. But then Piper had wanted to come and stay with Rosina and spend some time with her.

Luckily it worked and Sabine and Tom were just more than happy to look after another child.

Chloé had gone home, complaining about how tired she was, she was picked up in her limo and driven away.

So, it was now night. And the tiny makeshift bed Marinette was able to make fairly quickly. But Piper couldn’t sleep. She didn’t want to stay in the bed, she wants to be near that nice Lady, ro- ros- Rosy. Yeah, that was her name. She looked around and felt her way until she felt something.

There! An arm.

She wanted to tap her awake, but she was afraid if she would be angry, so she started tearing up.

That definitely woke Rosina up.

“Piper? Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?” Piper stopped her tears and stood straight up, not daring to speak.

But she felt a gentle hand on her head and Rosy’s smile making her feel something.

“Did you want to stay with me? Well of course you can” She outstretched her arms and Piper ran into them, literally. She was clinging to her like life-support. But it looked like Rosina didn’t seem to mind.

Piper’s breathing shortened to an even pace as she fell asleep, Rosina thinking how cute she was. As she pattered her hair, she realised something.

She was a number to this little girl, and maybe more.

.

.

.

##  **_~Bonus~_ **

_Rosina:_ Hey guys _-uploads a photo-_ I made a Sister today.

 _Aurore:_ What?

 _Kagami:_ Marinette! Explain! Now!

 _Noémie:_ This is not like how biology works, where did she come from?

 _Marinette:_ It’s a long story please just let us go to bed.

 _Marc:_ It’s too late for this type of thing, I’ll sleep on it.

 _Aurore:_ I think Marc is still sleepy and hasn’t realised what Rosy said.

 _Luka:_ Would congratulations be ok to say or inappropriate?

 _Marinette:_ Luka stop this is serious, and sorry guys we’ll be going offline soon we’ll talk tomorrow. We have to get the little one to sleep… And I’m not talking about Piper.

 _Luka:_ Aww, she even has a cute name.

 _Noémie:_ Luka stop being a Brother you can’t just do this.

 _Luka:_ Watch me.

 _Marinette:_ Anyway, night guys.

 _Noémie:_ Night smols.

 _Kagami:_ You all better explain yourselves tomorrow, in full detail, I swear I will get the whole truth somehow.

 _Kagami:_ I see you’ve all read it.

 _Chloé:_ Yeah yeah just go to bed.

 _Aurore:_ I’ll tell Mireille, knowing her, her phones turned off.

 _Noémie:_ Goodnight, and tell Piper she’s like soo adorable, ok smols. Peace out.

.

.

.

 _Marc:_ WAIT ROSY’S GOT A KID!?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Oh, and here’s Piper. She’s adorable.
> 
> Oh, man, have I been drawing a bunch of stuff. My sketchbook is halfway filled with ML costume redesigns and some original ones as well. It’s been great. I drew 3 in a day and I have all of the future Miraculous holders sketched out and I’m planning to digitalise them in the near future when their chapter comes out, I’ll post the picture in due time. I’m so happy and impressed with myself, although I must admit I drew more than I wrote but oh well, I loved doing the designs as I tried to search for the best to references. Although I must admit I didn’t really like Luka’s much, he may be one of my favourite characters but I hate drawing him, I don’t know why but I think I can never draw him good, he always looks weird but I digress. Anyway, Piper has been introduced and the training has started. I’m not sure about what the next one should be, I had thought this one should’ve included more but it was already getting long, the next maybe a 3 in 1 but I’m not sure, if I can make a whole chapter then the 3 in 1 will be after. Cya later. Have a nice day/night.
> 
> I may soon be adding another love square hehe. Feel free to guess who it is, 3 of the characters have been introduced.


	12. 3 In 1 ~ Piper Burst/Training Time/Added Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was still sad that I hadn’t included everything from the previous chapter so this may just be a shorter part 2, unless if I want to include the 3 in 1. Or both, both sounds good.
> 
> Word Count: 5381
> 
> This fanfic and its ideas were all made after season 3 and before season 4/movie came out, so if something doesn’t add up please don’t worry. That information wasn’t available then, and unless it fits into my story or I like it, I won’t include it in my story.
> 
> .
> 
> Just so it’s not too boring there won’t be an Akuma/Amok/Trinklet in every chapter. I may like fight/action scenes but too much isn’t good, kinda wish canon did that as well. So, I’m proposing that Hawkmoth won’t be making an Akuma every single day. Sorry canon, I don’t want my story to become repetitive. Probably the only other reason why is because I can’t think of any Akuma names/powers/reasons to be upset just for 1 time. Damnit, I have better things to do.

* * *

“Girls you need to wake up soon.” A voice shouted from downstairs. The three girls stirred awake.

“Ok, Maman sorry.” Marinette rushed downstairs in a panic, nearly tripping over the last step only to be caught by Rosina.

“C’mon Mari, let’s hurry,” Said girl pushed herself up and soon dressed in her usual attire. Yesterday was a hectic day, she hoped today would be much simpler.

No promises.

Kissing her Parents on their cheek, Rosina and Marinette prepared to leave, but someone tiny was following them.

“Oh Piper you can’t follow them, they have to go to Collège now. But you can stay with us and wait until they come home” Sabine crouched to her level and reached out her hand to pat her head.

But once again Piper grasped onto Rosina yet again, she wasn’t scared of Sabine, but she was still extremely cautious of everyone besides the redhead.

“Hey, Piper, its alright, it won’t be for that long” Rosina tried cooeing her, but she continued to grab onto her clothes.

“I don’t think she’s gonna let go” That could be a problem, if they left, they knew Piper would cry and may end up Akumatized, but they couldn’t skip Collège.

What to do what to do? …

“I know, I’ll call the college up and ask if you can bring Piper along, even if it’s just for a short amount of time. Hopefully, by then, Piper will come out of her shell.” Sabine smiled towards the girls. She certainly didn’t want to make any of the girls uncomfortable, and she could tell how Piper wasn’t at ease around anyone besides Rosina and Marinette.

“Really? That would be so nice of you Sabine” Her smile widened as Marinette pounced on her Parents, exclaiming her gratitude as well.

“Well, we’ll cya later. Bye Maman, bye Papa” They waved, Piper copying the two as they took one step out.

“Marinette, Rosina! Now you have to explain!” A hand was pointed towards them by none other then Aurore.

“Aww she looks even cuter here”

“So, you weren’t kidding?” Marc stared in shock.

Who else had stopped them at the base of her door? Her friends of course. Of course, it had to be them, of course, they couldn’t wait until they got there.

Oh well, they would’ve had to tell them eventually right?

“Ok ok, we’ll tell you on the way” Piper was still shy and decided to bury herself in Rosina. They opted to tell them the same story Marinette told her Parents, after all, it would get too confusing if more stories were made.

“Soo Rosina just made a mistake? Good, we were worried you just took the girl from the street, man you got us worried” Marinette nervously gulped, if Rosina wasn’t as good a liar as she knew she was she’d think they would be in deep trouble.

“Is she alright? She does seem really scared” Marc asked worriedly, he knew the signs all too well.

“Yeah, she’s just really shy of new people, she always has” Rosina pat Piper’s head, and started to coax her into meeting her other friends. Saying things like they are just like Marinette and Chloé, and that they would never hurt her, and they would like her immediately, in fact, they do.

The three nodded but didn’t move so they wouldn’t alarm the girl. Piper peaked out of Rosina, gave them a slight wave in their direction, before turning back and hiding herself.

It was a good start the girls proposed.

“Aww, that was adorable.” Mireille cooed out. And Marc smiled. But Aurore noticed something tied around her waist. It looked… Like a mask.

.

Wait a minute!

“How does she have Crisono’s mask!?” Aurore didn’t mean to shout it, but the shock just overcame her.

Unfortunately for them, someone overheard that question.

“Who has Crisono’s mask?” The ombre haired girl asked, she had come up to the group, surprising them with her quickness and speed, she looked around before her eyes landed on Rosina and a kid she didn’t recognise.

“You have a Sister? No way me too. Tell me, is she a brat sometimes? Mine can be such a handful y’know, you can never get away from them to have some peace and quiet” Marinette’s mouth hung wide open. The hell? How could that be the first thing she says? Yeah, siblings could be annoying (she didn’t know but with her sometimes babysitting Manon she could definitely say they could be a handful) but she couldn’t just outright say it!

“I know exactly how you feel, one of my Mother’s friends always asked me to babysit their kid and they could prove to be so much of a handful y’know. They eventually listened to me after so much time together they immediately grew to love me. But if you want, I could give you some tips?” Lila had entered the fray, and they hadn’t even processed it yet.

.

“Excuse you!?” It was Chloé. And boy did she look furious!

“There’s one thing to intrude upon a conversation, there’s another thing to just rudely cast your opinions upon a child!” Chloé prodded her fingers into the girl’s chest, jabbering at her almost as much as her words.

“As if you can talk, you don’t even have a Sister. The most you had to take care off was your attitude, and even then, look where that got you” Alya jabbed back, as if she’d let Chloé of all people walk over her.

“Hey what the hell was that for? You were in the wrong first, and there’s no need to fight in front of a child” Aurore jumped in, she saw the saddened face of the two girls and wanted to help. Her and Chloé may not see eye to eye but that didn’t mean she was going to leave her like that.

“Aurore I cannot believe you girl, I thought you had more sense than that. How can you stick up for Chloé after everything she’s done?” Alya held shock on her face, she thought Aurore was smarter than that, was she under the blonde and bluenette’s spell as well-

“That’s enough!” They all heard the voice, but were shocked at whom it was from. They all turned to look at Rosina, a wave of slight anger in her eyes they hadn’t seen before, two had and even they wished they could erase it from their memory.

The girl waltzed up to Chloé and Aurore, grabbed both their hands and walked off.

“We’re going to class so you can stop being mean to my friends” They walked off and into the school. Marinette, Mireille and Marc followed after them, surprised to see Rosina like that.

Alya and Lila stood there in shock, one noting that she wasn’t as much of an airhead as she thought, the other thinking maybe she had gone a bit too far with her comment about her Sister. Whatever the case, they decided to give her some space.

* * *

“Err… Rosy? Are you ok?” Marc was the first one to ask. Upon arriving in their classroom, it was empty, meaning they had some time before people would come crawling in. Maybe it would be good to meet up like this, so they didn’t have to wait for that one lunchtime to meet up.

To their luck, Piper didn’t understand the conversation they just had, and they were able to distract her with crayons and pieces of paper. She was drawing carefully for such a young person her age.

While she was in her element the rest grew concerned with Rosina’s outburst. They had never seen her like that, was it normal?

“Sorry, I just don’t like arguments. Me and Aunty never had them, so I really don’t like them… And I didn’t like that Alya called Piper a brat.” Mireille rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“It’s ok Rosina. I hate arguments as well, it’s normal. So, if anything else ever makes you uncomfortable just tell us ok?” Rosy stared before her smile stretched across her face, quickly hugging her.

“You guys are the best” Mireille was surprised as her emotions were quickly changing.

“Group hug!” Someone shouted, she wasn’t sure who, but it didn’t matter, everyone was engulfed in arms.

.

.

“You too Chloé”

“Ahh! -” She slowly accepted her fate, though her clothes may be ruffled, for once she didn’t care about it. Baby steps.

Time passed as they all talked over plans to hang out, since it was a Monday they all planned to watch Rosina’s fencing match, D’Argencourt allowed them to as long as they were quiet and wouldn’t distract any other students, and afterwards meet up with Luka and Noémie. Kagami would already be there and by her Mother’s command have exactly 2 hours of free time with her friends on weekdays. And if she had finished her noble arts and studies earlier, she would have some extra hours at weekends. It was better than before so they were glad they could bring Kagami along.

They had planned on going to an arcade, there was a small one apparently Noémie knew about, somehow, she knew all the best places, she must’ve explored a bunch of unknown sites.

Rosina felt tugging from her top and looked down to see the black-haired girl hand her some paper. It held scribbles of flowers and stars drawn all around it. Marinette had a few picture books she had used for when Manon would be quiet, and she quite enjoyed them. Piper seemed to adore them as every one of her drawings contained it.

That’s right drawing _s_.

“Aww Piper these are adorable”

“What a real artist”

“I know exactly what to buy you for your next birthday” Piper had made a drawing for each of them, so 6 in total. And they were all great. They all felt honoured she would draw for them.

_Ring… Ring_

The bell had rung signalling for them to attend their own classroom. As the three from Mendeleiev’s class began to exit the room a certain redhead arrived.

.

They stared for a bit, one glared while another tried to dodge the gaze. Aurore grabbed onto Marc’s hand and marched straight out of there, if Nathaniel wanted to believe a liar more than his friend then that was on him. He made his bed now he can lie in it. Mireille walked along with them, and away they went. Marinette was still disheartened about the whole thing, she wasn’t able to convince Nathaniel to change his mind, she didn’t know what exactly Lila had told him but whatever it was, had fully convinced him Marc had to go.

Even after everything they had been through, he chose to throw it all away.

But that was how life was.

More people filled the room, some were surprised to see a child, others hadn’t noticed, some had taken double takes but the teacher luckily entered and was able to explain everything… Even if Marinette could tell she wasn’t thrilled about the situation. Marinette didn’t say anything, I mean, she was just a child, who may have not been taken care of, who was she to deny the girl some affections from her newfound Sister?

* * *

“Did you enjoy today Piper?” The little girl nodded, a toy was cuddled up to the girl, a toy a certain blue-haired boy was able to win, earning the trust of the girl right away. Since Luka was the only one to have a sibling, that they knew of at least, and with Juleka being his Sister, he automatically knew how to get the girl to come out of her shell.

It was incredibly cute, even Chloé couldn’t deny it. Her little arms reaching around to hug the second eldest of the group. Piper may have been shy towards the teens at the start, but she became pretty social afterwards. Accepting hugs from all of them and even being carried by them, she was then considered the little Sister to them all. And although it took a while for Kagami to earn the girls trust, she loved her none the less. Noémie begged to take a picture of the cute girl as they all posed again before leaving.

And it was at that time Marinette noticed she started to smile, she had seen the girl looking at other people laughing and hugging others, Marinette thought maybe she was just glancing at a lot of things considering her age, but now she knew it was because she was intrigued and probably just wanted to do it herself.

It was surprisingly Chloé and Aurore who were able to produce the first smile, Piper had pointed to a toy with a female in a giant pink tutu and in such an elegant stance, it appeared she was beginning her own routine. She didn’t know what it was so the group explained ballet to her, Aurore suggested someone demonstrating so Piper could properly understand and selflessly volunteered Chloé for the job. The other blonde appeared to challenge the thought and smugly waltzed onto an empty DDR machine. She danced as they all wooed her, clapping’s and a lone whistle was heard. She also had an audience partaker; Rosina copied her movements perfectly. Piper widened her eyes, astonished of how cool and fun it looked.

“Wow,” She whispered, a small astonished smile appearing on her face, making Marinette notice and pick her up to join them.

.

.

But she was only able to make everyone else unbalanced and all of them fell onto the floor in a pile. But they all laughed, her clumsiness was well known at this point, what else could they say?

When Piper waddled up to Chloé and looked up towards the blonde, she bent down towards her… And had her nose booped.

It happened, it finally happened.

Chloé hadn’t been so happy than in that moment.

Picking her up and spinning around saying she was going to teach her everything there was to ballet.

They continued playing with a bunch of other machines before the tiny girl was worn out.

Overall, the sleepy expression the tiny girl held on her face was well worn. And as the two girls headed back home to rest up, Chloé having departed already, they were going to enjoy their quiet free time.

_Tap, tap, tap._

.

_‘… Huh?’_

_Tap, tap, tap._

Marinette sat up, that wasn’t Chat Noir was it? He hadn’t visited for a while; she guessed his civilian self might have been busy but oh well.

“Chat what are you doing here?”

“How dare you mix me up for that oversized cat?”

Mrs Hernandez?

Her bedroom window opened, and the older woman had entered. One girl jumped as the other held an enjoyable expression on her face.

“Aunty!” Of course, she hugged her, and of course she had proceeded to be whacked on the head.

“What are you doing here Aunty? Is there another Trinklet? Or is there an Akuma we need to take care off? Do we need to bring Chloé with us again?” A whack was heard once more in the room.

“No amaretto, there is a much urgent matter to attend to”

“What is it?” Marinette grew worried, was this about the Miraculous, any side effects she had yet learned off?

“This… Is about your training”

_‘Huh’_

“Chop chop, you shall meet me in 10 minutes near the Louvre. And you best bring that Bourgeois girl as well” They couldn’t ask any more questions as a box was thrown towards them and she vanished.

What the hell was that?

And- wait 10 minutes, quick they had to leave now!

* * *

“Ok, we’re all here now, why did you have to have this now? I had to cancel a hair appointment for this!” Stinger huffed crossing her arms, clearly annoyed at the clash of events. Finding Mrs Hernandez at the Louvre was one thing, her pushing all three into the Trinklet without any time to speak was another.

“Well Bourgeois, if you want to take that hair appointment instead of learning how to be a mediocre hero, then you are free to leave and prove my point” They glared at each other before Chloé huffed off, saying she’ll stay here instead.

Hernandez smirked, knowing she had achieved a small victory.

Ladybug sighed, if this is how they’re going to act for all meetings she’d rather not be a part of any of it.

But the older woman coughed to get everyone’s attention, they all stood in a line awaiting any other further instructions.

“Now that you’re all here you should expect that your once normal and average lives will be changed and altered forever, and because you’ve already accepted you can’t step back” Ladybug was about to speak up, they already had the Miraculous how crazy could it become?

She was silenced by the woman’s stare and promptly closed her mouth.

“Your training starts now, and I expect all of you to follow my orders without hesitation” A loud yes ma'am was heard, the other two promptly followed shortly afterwards, although with less enthusiasm.

“Now transform back” Crisono did it without hesitance.

Ladybug and Stinger froze and grew shocked!

“What? We can’t, I can’t let anyone learn about my identity” Chloé quickly shook her head, she knew everyone there knew about her identity but she couldn’t learn about Ladybug’s, not now and certainly not here in the Trinklet again ~~Stinger had to have a moment to collect herself on being transported to two different worlds in two days.~~

“Oh hush, you can still keep your identity a secret if you really want to even if it would be so much easier if you didn’t” Ladybug and Chloé looked so confused, what?

“There is a spare set of sports clothes in those doors, change into them when you detransform… Secret identities are so much hassle” She muttered that last part as she walked away. Ladybug and Stinger looked at each other still unsure.

“Is this a good idea? I mean, doesn’t the Miraculous protect us from learning about our identities?” Stinger asked, she didn’t want to find out who Ladybug was, although she liked the mystery to remain she didn’t want to accidentally reveal her idols identity.

“I’m sure it’ll be alright, you’ll both be wearing masks still, plus I think your Kwami’s might be able to give you both a magic cover so I don’t think there’s any reason to fear. Plus, now your Kwami’s can give pointers and help us and-” A finger was placed on her lips to silence her.

“Whoa whoa whoa, settle down there Rosina. One thing at a time. Let’s just get changed first before we get into that” Ladybug smiled, no matter the situation, Rosina would always be so hyper.

“Sooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyy, I’m just happy that we’re all going to train together, I know it’s going to be hard at first, and hurt all over your body, and as days past you’ll wish to just stay in bed all day and forever… But I promise you’ll love it; we’ll all be the strongest heroes in the world”

.

.

.

What the hell did they get themselves into?

* * *

“Left right left right! Come on Ladybug, aren’t you faster than that!” She was dodging flying planks of wood that would swing right in front and back to her… Without her Miraculous. Man, what a nightmare, and this was meant to be basic training?

“What’s the matter Stinker? Got cold feet already?” She turned her head towards the hero clad in yellow, fully knowing she wasn’t fearing well much either.

“It’s _Sovereign Stinger_ to you” She replied but didn’t move. Below her were tiles that would set of a trap, she had to run to the other side without setting any of them off, if she did she would have to go back all the way to the beginning and start all over again.

 _‘I may hate this but I am so going to complete it just so I can shove it in that old woman’s fac-’_ Red flashed her eyes as the tile opened up and swallowed her whole, she would be placed at the start yet again.

The Kwami’s were busily indulging in food as they watched their respective holders… _‘Training’_ they were of course worried but Hernandez told them not to, if they are any good at being heroes then this will be a piece of cake by the time they complete it.

They didn’t seem too convinced until they remembered to look up. A lone type rope was there, and a redheaded figure was slowly making her way across it, she was as straight as a board, and the baton she used to steady herself helped as far as they could tell. Until they were able to make out that she wasn’t holding it with her hands, oh no, she was holding it with her feet.

“Rosina is crazy” Pollen nodded her head.

“Yes indeed, I wouldn’t class this as any regular training I’ve seen, how can she see with that blindfold?” Pollen spoke, worried for her holder’s friend as the colour from Tikki’s face drained.

“Wait she’s BLINDFOLDED!?”

“Of course she is, you wouldn’t think I’d give her something basic to start off with like those two?”

“THIS IS MEANT TO BE BASIC TRAINING!?” Ladybug screamed but she had lost her focus, she had gotten hit and flew across the field. Her and Stinger landed in a pile together.

“I have to say, you two did better than what I thought, but I suppose you can have a break” The girls smiled, finally some rest.

“Rosiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” The older woman screamed. As the two girls looked up, they were able to see their friend swinging around on the rope, if it was anyone else but her, they would’ve been petrified at that prospect but they weren’t concerned.

This wasn’t even the craziest thing she’s done-

Wait a minute she wasn’t swinging anymore.

“Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys” Arms were wrapped around the two girls as they screamed in shock.

“Wait for one-second Crisono, how did you get down here so quick!?” Rosina’s smile left her face immediately, and she leaned in very close towards the girls, they leaned in as well to hear her answer.

.

.

“Maaaaaaaaaagic.”

They fell over in shock.

“Now let’s get us some water I’m thirsty” She joyfully skipped over to their fridge as Ladybug and Stinger resolved to just sit down there, hoping there wouldn’t be any more surprises.

“Heads up!”

… Why does she keep jinxing herself?

A bottle landed on the bluenette, with no way for her to cover herself after being so exhausted with her previous training, she gave a glare to the redhead, who only smiled back in return.

“Sorry about that Ladybug. Heads up” Was spoken yet again, but the object was thrown in a different direction. And was caught by her Aunt.

Ladybug supposed it was natural, they must’ve done this routine over a hundred times by now, of course, they were used to it.

“You both need much more training before you can even qualify as a hero in my books, but considering it’s only been a day I suppose it’s the best you can produce” Normally they would have a retort but they were too exhausted to think of anything witty, so they just waved her away.

“And I believe you require another person to join” The three girls looked up in confusion.

“When I’ll have you do the next step in your training, it’s important that you can fight your opponent efficiently, but to do that you’ll need to fight each other to prove to me you listened to every instruction. And since I don’t want you slacking off, I think it’s time for you to include someone else.” The two girls glared at her with that last sentence, but she didn’t care.

“And so when you all train together you’ll know everyone’s strengths and weaknesses, and since I want it to be even I believe someone else joining would prove useful to you. I want you all to know the importance of fighting without your Miraculous and not to rely on your magical power for everything.” Ladybug thought for a while, before deciding on someone.

“Great, I’ll bring Chat here and then we can get him up to speed with the Trinklets and Revenant-”

_Whack._

“OWW!”

That sound was heard throughout the field, but instead of the redhead being hit, it was the bluenette.

“What was that for!?” Hernandez glared at the young heroine; she was so naïve it hurt her so.

“I will not have that mangy cat anywhere here until he proves he can act serious in a battle. Until then I want this to remain a secret from him… Do you all understand?”

“But Chat is Ladybug’s partner, they can’t keep secrets from each other” Tikki tried to reason, Chat may act goofy sometimes, but he was still a hero to Paris no matter what, he still helps whenever he can.

Mrs Hernandez however never lifted her glare.

“I won’t repeat myself again,” Tikki reluctantly flew back down to Ladybug’s side saddened she couldn’t persuade her former holder, but a gentle pat on her head calmed her down.

“Now I expect you to pick someone that will have a strive to protect and conquer any enemy in their way.”

Ladybug looked down in thought, if she couldn’t let her own partner know who else was there? It, of course, couldn’t be Alya or Nino, she hadn’t called them up since last summer, they were unofficially retired.

And it couldn’t be anyone from her class, it may be petty of her, but she also believed they wouldn’t keep it a secret, she still feared for the day Alya would tell Lila she was Rena Rouge.

What about one of her new friends?

Although, they might find it strange to suddenly called for, plus she didn’t want them to fear for the new threat.

She needed someone that would be composed and loyal, and who would take the situation seriously.

.

.

A light bulb went off in her head.

“I see you’ve made your choice… Hurry along now, make sure you don’t keep me waiting” Ladybug got up, said her goodbyes with the promise of bringing someone who would be perfect for them.

After all, they already knew each other.

* * *

“Amoretto, I know she’s your friend but you do have to hit her at some point, you need more help with your combat abilities as it is”

A dodge was made.

“But Aunty I can’t, she’s my friend… And she might hit me harder”

A fist was pulled back…

“Damn right I will”

But it couldn’t make contact.

“Get back here Rosina!”

“Nooooooo you’re scaring me!”

And that’s the story of how Hernandez had two children running around her in circles.

“Ahem,” Someone cleared their throat to gain the three’s attention from their… _“Training”_

“I thought long and hard about what you said Mrs Hernandez, and I believe I’ve chosen the perfect candidate” Ladybug stepped out of the way for the person to come out.

They waited before seeing blue hair and a maroon mask, they had already gotten changed into the Gym clothes so at least then they could get started.

“Hooray a new face. Hiya there I’m Crisono” The new blue-haired girl stood back, so this was Crisono Tassa? She had expected her to be a bit, how would you say? Formal? Serious? But here she was all smiles and giggles.

And reminding her of someone.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Crisono, I’ve heard so much about you, I would be honoured if we could have a fencing match?” Crisono’s eyes lit up in awe. Sparkling with joy.

“Of course of course of course. Aunty can we can we can we? Pleeeeease?” She fluttered her eyelashes in her Aunt’s direction.

Hernandez, however, didn’t respond as she was looking the newcomer up and down, trying to stare her down, but it appeared she wouldn’t look away from her glare. Almost challenging it weirdly.

“Heh” Hernandez smirked, she liked this kid already, she seemed to prove herself in a matter of unspoken seconds, she couldn’t wait to see what else she could prove.

“I suppose seeing your skills in action would be a way for me to test what your capable off, if you think you can handle it?” The new girl nodded.

“I will strive to do everything to prove myself” She bowed formally.

“Very well, cherub teach her what it takes to be a true hero” Crisono excitedly waved her arms up and down again, a habit the girls noticed she would do whenever she was happy.

“Ok… Does that mean we can fight?”

“Yes, of course it means you can fight… What am I going to do with you?” Hernandez sighed as Rosina giggled before taking the new girl’s hand and take her to a large field. Ladybug and Stinger making their way over as well, wanting to enjoy the show.

“Oh yeah, what’s your superhero name?” The new girl looked down, she knew, in the long run, she wouldn’t be able to go by her old name, Hawkmoth already knew her identity and she couldn’t put her friends and family in danger.

So, she decided to choose someone who had inspired her for a sport she had grown to love.

“I’m YukiOta”

.

.

“I suppose you’ll need to catch me up to speed Tikki” Longg floated over to his long-time friend, forgetting the last time he had seen her he was excited to spend some time outside.

“Of course Longg, don’t worry it’s not all bad… At least I don’t think so” Longg looked confused, what did she mean by that?

“Here Longg, we have plenty of snacks to eat as they all train. But don’t worry about them, they’ll be alright” Longg gave a puzzled look again before settling down near them, greedily taking a cookie while listening to Pollen and Tikki retell the recent events that had transpired.

.

.

“THAT’S BASIC TRAINING!?”

“You’ll get used to it”

* * *

In a classroom, voices were heard. Well, more like whispers were formed by the people in there.

And it was very clear as to why.

They all saw, it was impossible not to notice.

I mean, the three girls who sit in the back come in, all with bandages around them? What had happened? Were they involved in a fight? Was there a short Akuma attack the news team couldn’t capture because they couldn’t get there in time?

Whatever had happened they were still worried and asked what had occurred, they may not be on the same page but to leave them like that would just be heartless, a brunette couldn’t really care less but had to act as if she did.

.

“We’re starting paintball lessons”

.

.

And like that everything went back to normal, of course, that had to be the reason. Kim vouched, saying the last time he went paintballing he came back with a bruised leg, he hadn’t worn enough protection and shivered at how long it took for him to heal.

And even though it seemed plausible… It still seemed strange that someone as clumsy as Marinette, and someone as dirt free as Chloé would ever participate in such an extreme sport such as paintballing.

Rosina, they could kinda understand, she had already proved to be a pro of a fencer so this activity would just be a form of exercise.

Chloé had asked why Marinette was all banged up only for Rosina to say her Aunt wants her to personally teach her some self-defence tactics, but she kept falling over. Chloé laughed at that as Marinette huffed asking why she’s so banged up, Chloé’s smirk fell off her face as she stuttered for a reason, eventually saying she was starting karate thank god Marinette seemed to buy it.

The girls thought the next few days wouldn’t be as bad.

.

Boy were they wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s done, sorry this might have taken longer, I kinda got into a Pokémon phase as I plan to do something big with Pokémon, but I need to plan it out more, so hopefully, that will be good. Also, hope you like it, next one is either 3 in 1 or Felix I’m leaning more towards Felix, haven’t decided yet, anyone have any short requests for me to do in the 3 in 1? Any scenarios?
> 
> Well anyway, I’m going to upload YukiOta’s design afterwards so you can all see it. Hope you’ll like it.
> 
> All pictures are on my Tumblr.
> 
> Also, what really sucks is that my drawing tablet doesn’t work with the Paint Tool Sai and every time I install it and uninstall it, it always makes my computer reset so I really hate that. Hopefully, it’s just a problem with the laptop as I’m planning on getting another one for uni soon. But that also means updates will be slower so sorry, but I want to pass uni.
> 
> Anyway, hope to see you all soon. Have a good day/night.


	13. Looking For Trouble? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have been looking forward to this chapter for so long. I can’t wait to see how it turns out, I’ll see you all at the end.
> 
> Word Count: 4132
> 
> This fanfic and its ideas were all made after season 3 and before season 4/movie came out, so if something doesn’t add up please don’t worry. That information wasn’t available then, and unless it fits into my story or I like it, I won’t include it in my story. Also, that new Miraculous wiki can get lost, I’m not putting any of that new information in here if they couldn’t even put it in the show.
> 
> .
> 
> Fanon Félix Culpa is literally Byakuya Togami from Danganronpa and no one can convince me otherwise and yes that is who I’m kinda/loosely basing it off. (Wow a lot of people inspired from Danganronpa) Also in this, Adrien won’t have a cousin, he is just literally alone.

* * *

“C’mon Rosy you can do it” It was after school, on a Tuesday no less as clangs of metal upon metal make contact before quickly fleeing to repeat the process. Marinette, who was on the side-lines amongst her other friends, was encouraging her friend who was fencing against a fellow partner, these were all training matches, so they were at ease, knowing they didn’t need to be too quiet. 

D’Argencourt was proudly looking at all of his students, he, of course, was proud of each and every one of them but even he couldn’t deny there were 3 that stood out more.

Adrien Agreste, he in actuality hadn’t been the best at the start, but he had started to improve over a point in time as well as having one on one lessons with the fencing Master himself, he quickly improved to be in the top three. Even D’Argencourt could tell that the boy hesitated in some of his stances, and if he isn’t paying too much attention, almost as if his mind wasn’t in the moment, he could quite easily be beaten. D’Argencourt had of course wanted to help improve on this weakness he possessed. And through more training, he was sure he would greatly get better.

Kagami Tsurugi, a newcomer joining last year had earned her spot, claiming to steal the place of top student, he had believed she was a mere Knave, but after seeing her fencing style his impression shot up a lot. He immediately regretted not giving her a spot then and there, but he had a point to make and he’d be damned if he had gone back on his word. Damn his stubborn old and traditional ways. He was glad to reconsider after her Mother took a more civil approach after those try-outs.

And last but not least, Rosina Scoats. The newest addition to the fencing Team. In all honesty, he had surprised even himself when he asked the girl for a place on his Team, but the skill she had processed was extraordinary, he had never seen so much energy and fierceness in anybody except himself when he was younger. He felt something within her that reminded him of his past self, maybe that was why he wanted her on the Team? But alas he was glad he had a trio of top students under his wing.

Oh well, any upcoming competitions would certainly be given their advantage.

Rosina was impressive yes, all three were in fact, but they still had a lot to learn before they could be considered the highest level.

“Finalé, you all have very impressive skills, I will hope you practice with each passing moment every day, you never know when the enemy will strike you in the back, so remember to be on guard at all times” The students bowed before heading to the changing rooms.

“He’s a bit overdramatic, or is that just mean?” Mireille worried over the blondes choice of words.

“Chloé you can’t say that, he might hear!” Marinette slightly reprimanded, in fear they’ll all get told off. It was bad enough with one bad action they did in Mlle Bustier’s class they’d all get warnings. She didn’t want that to happen here.

“She’s not wrong, he gives the same speech each time but differently” Aurore added, checking her phone once she was sure the match was over.

“I’m more glad it’s over, now we can _actually_ get to have some fun” Chloé dusted herself off, finally glad they could get out of this Collège, not like she’d say that, Rosina might take it the wrong way and she couldn’t have that.

“Chloé!”

“Yeah yeah I’m just joking sheesh” Chloé waved her hand dismissively. Oh well.

Rosina and Kagami jumped up excitedly towards their friends… Well, one did but you get the point.

“Did you see us out there? Oh, it was wonderful, fighting with friends is the best type of fighting, it's so enjoyable” Rosina was latched onto Kagami’s arm, the stoic never changing her facial expression, so it was safe to assume she was used to it by now.

“That’s great Rosina. Since you’re both done, we should hurry to meet up with Luka and Noémie. I heard she’s found another surprise.” Rosina’s silvery eyes lit up as she bounced again.

“C’mon Kagami! We gotta spend as much time together before you have to leave. So let's go!” Kagami was led out of the school, not even having the chance to change out of her red attire, however, they would be given that time as an occurrence would shift the whole mood of that day.

_Thump_

“Ah! Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, are you-” Rosina’s outstretched hand was immediately smacked away from the fallen person. Rosy became confused, as the boy proceeded to get up on his own, brushing the small amount of dirt of himself.

“Next time watch where you’re walking, you have eyes, use them!” Kagami instinctively looked up, she recognised that voice and pulled Rosina closer to her.

A blond boy, with smooth hair, straightened back to perfection, as to be expected looked over to her. A Burgundy suit matching his smart attire. He was always held up to such an exceptional standard, Kagami knew straight away how annoyed the boy would be with even the slightest speck of dirt on his clothes.

His eyes, an icy grey stare that would harden the longer you stayed within eyeshot. They narrowed when he saw Kagami beside the rude girl, who so carelessly ran without looking.

Félix Culpa… Her fellow classmate attending Archer Academy. A college much more refined than Collège Françoise Dupont with the only benefit of holding a fencing program hers did not, and yet Adrien wouldn’t budge and wanted to stay there, she had thought about having her Mother convince his Father to move him but thought it may be too controlling.

Despite that, those two never really came into contact, they both held a certain disdain for the other, but held a mutual respect of not getting in the others way.

It would seem that respect would vanish after today.

“Félix, any reason you’re on foot today? Or even why you’d choose to be coming here by any chance” His glare hardened before looking her once over.

“I see you’ve been practising that little hobby of yours, do tell, are you finally succeeding?” Yep, it was gone.

“Kagami, Rosina, wait up will you!” Another blonde yelled, before latching onto Rosina. _Oh_ , the boy sneered. Of course, they just had to be friends with the brattiest girl in all of Paris, no matter, his opinion of them was already so low, now it was non-existent.

They would soon learn their mistakes when she would undoubtedly double-cross them for someone even more influential.

“And who is this? Hey, I’m talking to you blondie. Did you make Rosy’s clothes so dirty!?” His brow flicked in annoyance, she did not know of his name then, oh the joy of her finding out and immediately crawling for forgiveness and the politeness turned to the max… It had happened so many times before.

“Chlo please calm down, I accidentally bumped into him, it's my fault” The one with red hair accepted responsibility. Oh well, she must’ve remembered who he was then. No matter, it wouldn’t have been of any use.

“I’m very sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up?” Her smile was too wide for his liking, almost too… Sickly sweet for his taste, like she had wanted something in return. He wouldn’t be falling for any of those tricks. No way, he was far too used to these types of interactions.

“If you want to make it up to me then let me remove your image out of my mind.” He pushed past them when leaving, if it was accidental or on purpose, the redhead wouldn’t know, the other two had as they glared at the silhouette leaving.

Chloé angrily huffed, frustrated that he would dare say something like that to Rosina. Rosina of all people! Kagami looked down, sad that Rosina didn’t seem to think anything was wrong, because it was how she was. She could forgive anyone. She didn’t even know if the girl could get angry. A few could attest but she wouldn’t believe it until she saw it with her own eyes.

“Hey c’mon, we should get out of these uniforms before the others get worried. Ok?” Kagami nodded, wanting that previous action to get out of their minds as soon as possible, Chloé looked back at the figure, before saying she’ll tell the others.

If they had looked closer, they would’ve seen the uncertainty in the girls face. The thought of what had she done circling her mind. And the thought of how she wanted to make it up to him no matter what.

The girl had a big heart indeed… But she needed to learn she couldn’t fix everything.

* * *

Time had passed from that fencing day. They had had fun with Noémie’s hangouts, and wished they could’ve been there longer but they couldn’t last forever. It was around that time Chloé had an announcement, an announcement that would lead them to a particular building. At least with four of them.

A building occupied to a particular dance.

A ballerina school.

After checking the outside, they finally headed in, a small child already bouncing from so much excitement. She had already been dancing nonstop at home, watching many videos it was all that came up in Marinette’s recommendations for weeks. Not that she minded, Piper was getting more and more out of her shell, if she had to see ballerinas everywhere on her phone, or a certain tune was stuck in her head for hours at a time she wouldn’t care, Piper came first.

It was already clear Chloé had signed Piper up for some lessons beforehand. It was a surprise she couldn’t help making after that day Piper showed an interest in the subject, the subject she held a soft spot for when she was younger. And although Piper at first seemed a bit nervous to be in a crowded room full of kids and teachers, she saw Chloé, Marinette and Rosina there, waving and smiling at her. She felt confidence rising in her again before joining the others.

And she was just so adorable in her little outfit as well.

Following all of the steps the teacher had shown so well. Maintaining her stance and footwork to her arms. Rosy guessed watching so many videos helped her ou-

Rosy’s head popped straight up, before looking across to a door. The other two saw and took notice.

“Rosy what's going on? Did you hear something?” Rosy looked back, a dilemma in her head, she didn’t want to leave Piper on her own, yet she couldn’t let this Trinklet run amok. What to do what to do?

“Hey, if its… You know what, then go and save the day hero. Its what you do best right?” Mari winked at her. Rosy smiled, knowing she’d take care of Piper no matter what, and they would make sure to evacuate the building if necessary.

She got up before leaving quietly, to make a scene and hopefully Piper would be having too much fun to notice.

 _‘Alright… The second Trinklet is among us’_ She skipped down the hallway.

* * *

In a far off classroom, a figure leapt into the air before gracefully landing in a pose and then stretching even more. The figure not at all happy with the effort he had put in, and reprehending himself, forcing him to carry on longer. A few pirouettes before doing the same routine again. If someone had been watching they would’ve easily been impressed, but he wasn’t, and he never would be.

But his standard of his hobby was far too high for any mere novice. With any mistake, any mere foot placed in a different space than he had planned, would mean failure on his part, and redoing the whole routine. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t feel his feet afterwards, or if it hurt so much to walk afterwards.

Because at least it would be his choice.

And he’d be damned if anyone would mess it up.

He would keep this secret to the day he died, absolutely no one would find this out no matter what, it was his most personal hobby, he couldn’t afford to share with anyone, the mockery of it, him using ballet as a coping mechanism.

He loved it.

He hated it.

It changed depending on the day.

But he hated the repercussions of anyone finding out more. His Father, always stating to put the company first, and how reputations can be so easily ruined, he wouldn’t want that to happen would he? Have his Father’s hard work go all the way down the drain? And what for, his hobby of dancing? He had to be grateful that his Father still allowed him to carry on, while making sure he wouldn’t get caught.

Which is why he cursed himself when he heard the door open.

He made it clear for everyone in the building not to enter his room while it was occupied, he made it abundantly clear to his butler as well, who on earth had the nerve to just invite themselves in without knocking!?

He quickly turned his head to spot the intruder, his glare hardening as he came face to face with the girl who had so rudely rushed into him earlier that day, the same girl he had previously believed to have caused all of these distractions in his little routine. He cursed himself even more for not locking the door.

“Huh, I could’ve sworn it was here” The girl mumbled, not even noticing the rather annoyed boy there.

“And what on earth do you think you’re doing?” The girl looked up. Finally making eye contact with him, he felt even angrier when she seemed to smile, not even able to sense the mood within the room, was she just an idiot?

“Oh hiya, I didn’t see you there.” That’s it, if the girl wanted to remain oblivious then so be it, he couldn’t allow her to linger.

“I thought I made it clear I never wanted to see you again, and now it appears you have been following me. Do I need to provide force for it to go through your skull?” If she wanted this charade to continue then he would press, see how much it would take for her to crack.

And like that he saw through her smile, it instantly dropped, he waited until for the excuses to come, how she just wanted to get to know him, or how she was hoping to _properly_ apologise for bumping into him, the last one he visibly shuddered at, he hated the fact so many had tried that excuse for becoming his friend, and then being used, he really was used to it.

But, surprisingly to him, those words didn’t come.

She shook her hands in front of her before trying to explain her reasoning for barging in here.

“No no- I wasn’t following you, I just erm, I just thought I left something in here. Sorry, I just wanted to look around to see if I dropped it, then I’ll go” A lie, and not even a good one at that.

He had this room booked for only himself, only he, his butler and the staff had a key, she had no way to enter without them, and besides, he had been in here as soon as he could. There was no way she could’ve entered without him knowing.

“If you continue to lie I will call for security and have you thrown out, is that really what you want?” His glare never wavered, but his smirk increased when he saw her eyes widen, knowing he had caught her in her own story.

“No really, I left something her-” She was persistent, he didn’t know if that was good or bad.

Oh well, she was too pushy for his liking.

“Do I _really_ need to repeat myself? I asked you to do one simple thing and yet you decide to keep this act up, and here I thought you were just an innocent naïve imbecile… But I guess, I’ll let you leave on your own, if you can do one simple thing for me, surely you can achieve that?” She looked up, he swore he saw fear, for being caught or for something else he wouldn’t know or care.

“You will tell no one about this little meeting of ours, I’ll know if you spill this secret to anyone” The girl, he still didn’t care for her name, nodded her head, just like an obedient puppy before closing the door and walking off.

A sigh of relief came out of the boy, his secret may be safe, but for how long he wouldn’t know, her being friends with the mayor's brat and all, she could have it posted through all of her social media by the end of the day. He felt ansty, he couldn’t concentrate anymore.

He couldn’t focus on his routine any longer.

He guessed today he hated it.

It would be a pity having to end so early, he was used to his daily format, any event would last far longer than that session, but no one would go against his wishes of going home earlier.

He was a Culpa, after all, it was in his blood for decisions to be obeyed.

Walking out into the halls felt strange at this hour, normally he would leave later when he was sure no one would be around to see him, but he wouldn’t have been able to stay anyway, not with what happened previously.

And yet, his once chilled demeanour flared up yet again into anger. Why you may ask? Well, it was simple, that girl, the one responsible for his disastrous day. She was busy chatting with one of the adults, a stern lady Félix grew to respect, laughing as if nothing had happened.

She should’ve left, she has no reason to be here, none at all! She was spying on him for who knows how long and they were busy chatting. His blood boiled as he found himself marching over there, ready to give the girl a piece of his mind, she was a liar, a fake, and just like the res-

“Rosy!” He stopped, the girl had stopped talking before picking up another small child who ran to her.

He was confused before looking around. More and more children were coming out of a class. So there was a lesson going on, and since that child ran to the girl, oh _oh_ -

So that meant she hadn’t been following him, they just happened to be at the same place at the same time.

…No matter, they probably wouldn’t see each other again, a mistake on his part would never come to the light as long as they never met again…

So that was why he seemed to be retracing his steps, all the way back to his room. Slamming the door shut.

Why was he angry? Because he thought maybe he had been a bit too mean, his choice of words a bit too far?

Thinking that maybe she was serious with her kindness, and he just had to be his rude self again. Because he didn’t know?

.

.

It didn’t matter, so long as they never met again, it would be-

 _“Félix~”_ He stopped, all of his movements stopped. That voice! It was-!

 _“Félix~ Please, come with me Félix. It’ll all be ok”_ He looked all around the room, where was that voice coming from, he had to know, he demanded to know!

But he couldn’t see anything, just a bright light with a hint of orange.

If he was thinking rationally, he would’ve assumed it to be an Akuma, if he was able to think accordingly, he would run away, shutting down the building until the heroes could come.

But- he couldn’t. He just needed to step forward, closer, _closer_. Towards the voice. The voice he hadn’t realised he’d forgotten, had it really been that long?

 _“Just come with me Félix. I promised I’d come back. Didn’t I?”_ And he stepped into the light.

.

.

.

_Knock knock_

A girl slowly opened the door, sneakily looking both ways to see if the coast was clear. She didn’t want to get told off once again. She hadn’t meant to make the boy think she was following him, Marinette told the girl what that word meant before, because that would’ve been bad. But she also didn’t want to attract an Akuma, Piper wasn’t used to them yet and she’d be damned if she made Piper upset. So, convincing the girls that she would catch up later, she came back to the room, hoping that the boy, Félix, the one Kagami had previously informed her about, was gone and far away from here. She’d hate to think what would’ve happened if someone else got stuck in a Trinklet too.

Looking around she tried to sense where it was, usually, it would just be a ringing feeling in her head, once it got louder she’d know she was close. That constant ringing noise wouldn’t go until she’d found it, which was why she appeared distressed, it had lasted a while longer than she was used to. Which was why she needed to see to it.

A crack in the mirror caught her eye. She walked over to it, before pulling a few shards away, there! Something glowing appeared, she could see it.

And- its-

It- activated.

Oh dear Lord not again.

She could only deduce that it was Félix who activated it, it had to be.

And if that wasn’t bad enough?

It looked near to be cracking as well.

Oh god, it's going to break!

She didn’t know how much longer it would last then, to wait or to leap into action? Because a cracked Trinklet meant a far more active Trinklet… And sometimes, that meant the insides escaping into the real world.

Rosina was lucky that the worst-case scenario had never happened before while she was around, no matter the colour, her Aunt was always there to help out, and hoped her Aunt would be there quickly to provide even a bit of assistance.

But, she wouldn’t be able to wait, and besides, she had a job to do.

So as she said her phrase, transformed with her trusty sword in her hand, she held a hand towards the Trinklet, and entered the world of the orange Trinklet.

Just hoping it won’t turn out bad.

* * *

Orange.

That would be the only word to describe this landscape.

So many different shades blending in with the trees, grass and sky. How was it possible?

Félix wouldn’t know.

Félix wouldn’t care.

All he could think off was the voice.

The voice pulling him in closer with each step.

 _“Félix~ Félix~ come on sweetie, it's me, just listen to the sound of my voice… There you go, come now, we have so much to catch up on”_ That hypnotising voice carried on.

It sounded remarkably like a siren, those mythical creatures who sung whatever fantasies sailors wanted and leave the vicinity of there boats.

But Félix had to stop and think, were sirens really so bad? They promised to give you whatever they wanted.

And right now, Félix was willingly walking to its destination, yes willingly.

He couldn’t turn his head or speak but that was just a natural reaction right?

Hearing something so melodic, so entrancing… He worried if he stopped now it would disappear.

He didn’t want it to disappear!

Not like last time, now he could know why. Know everything. And finally…

.

The wooded area was increasing vastly, but Félix didn’t mind, he was able to continue forward, passing by trees just to make sure he didn’t have to stop.

Because.

He couldn’t.

 _“Félix. Oh, look how much you’ve grown… Oh, my baby boy, you’re finally where you belong”_ Félix looked in awe of the being, the one person who had ever gotten him to smile. Right there, in front of him.

It was-

It was heavenly.

He walked forward. Arms beginning to form an embrace.

To the one person, he didn’t have to hide from.

_“Come now Félix, everything's going to be alright now… I promise~”_

He wasted no time using his legs to move forward, quite quicker than previously.

This was a dream.

A dream…

Come…

True

.

.

-

“Félix! No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh~ Cliffhanger, I can’t remember the last time I’ve done something like that. So Félix has been introduced. He’s still an asshole, but he’s my asshole. And if the crew won’t develop him I’ll just have to do it by myself.
> 
> I have a question, should I even have the power-ups included, cause I literally have no idea what type of fights/situations I can do to include them. I really don’t like them, they don’t really add anything. I do have an alternative idea for their outfit designs but besides that, I can’t really think of anything else. Also, I’m sorry I know nothing about ballet, so if the terms are bad I’m just sorry. But this may only be the only chapter to include ballet so it may not matter.
> 
> Well, hopefully, the next chapter will be posted sooner than this time. Fanart of Félix is on the way (Only on Tumblr).
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed today’s chapter and hope to see you all soon. Have a good day/night.


End file.
